Alice Mulan: Muralhas
by Ju Welling
Summary: Bonita e inteligente, Alice Mulan encontra uma oportunidade de provar seu valor fora de sua sociedade muito ligada a tradição quando disfarçada como "Alec Ping", assume corajosamente o lugar de seu pai no Exército Imperial e parte com outros recrutas para o treinamento militar. Com uma pequena ajuda de seu engraçadíssimo dragão guarda-costa Mushu e um grilo sortudo chamado Gri-Li,
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – O Inimigo Chegou**

O exercito de Maria se aproximou sorrateiramente da muralha da China. A penumbra da noite os deixando ocultos a qualquer olhar mais atento. Em nenhum momento os tambores de guerra soaram denunciando a presença deles. Os únicos sons emitidos eram dos passos subindo habilmente as escadas colocadas na muralha e o sibilo dos homens que mesmo acostumados ao frio, não podiam negar que a noite estava enregelada com a garoa fina que caía.

As escadas não eram altas o suficiente para se alcançar o topo, mas isso não era problema. Maria habilmente pegou o laço, deu uma volta frouxa no antebraço deixando livre o lado do gancho de quatro pontas curvas, levantou o braço girou três vezes e jogou com toda força para cima. Silenciosamente a corda com gancho pousou na calçada do topo da muralha. Com um puxão rápido e a corda retrocedeu uns poucos metros fazendo com que o gancho se prendesse firmemente na aresta de uma das pedras da construção gigantesca. Os demais soldados repetiram seu feito por toda a extensão da muralha. Maria sorriu e lançou uma olhada aos seus homens que tinha escalado junto a ela. Como se não causasse esforço algum, Maria se içou para cima. Suas mãos trabalhando incessantes até ela chegar ao topo.

A sentinela se assustou quando do nada apareceu uma figura a sua frente e sem dificuldades reconheceu Maria vestida com sua armadura de samurai vermelho vinho. Seu inseparável falcão pousou na muralha, emitindo um som agudo e agourente. O soldado sentiu seu coração antes calmo, dar um solavanco doloroso no peito para bombear sangue por todo o seu sistema de forma assustadora. Maria não fez nada quando o viu correndo em direção à pira apagada. Era o que ela queria. Correndo, o soldado sentiu seus pés patinarem na calçada como se ele não pudesse fazer aquilo rápido o bastante. Mas era sua missão, ele tinha que conseguir. Era de extrema importância que ele obtivesse sucesso. Com esforço ele retirou o archote e a jogou sem muita força, quase sem mira, na pira; deixando seu corpo cai no chão devido ao desequilíbrio no mesmo instante que o archote alcançava seu alvo. Logo que o fogo a tocou, a pira incandesceu flamejante. Em menos de dois segundos, os outros soldados que se dispunham de cem em cem metros viram a chama e souberam que o inimigo havia chegado e pior ainda, tinha invadido. O bravo soldado acompanhou apavorada Maria se aproximar dele à passos lentos com seu falcão em seu ombro direito, ele sabia que não sobreviveria depois de avisar aos outros. Tentou soar corajoso quando falou:

— Agora a China inteira sabe que você está aqui.

— Ótimo. Era bem isso que eu queria. — Declarou em êxtase.

Pegando a haste do estandarte da China, Maria quebrou em dois segmentos tendo o cuidado de deixar bem pontiaguda a ponta de madeira. Aproximou-se do soldado apavorado e sem pensar duas vezes, lhe cravou no peito, perfurando a armadura prata e o coração.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Um Grão de Arroz**

O General Frederick Shang adentrou imponente o Palácio Imperial. Dois de seus melhores soldados marchavam a dois passos atrás. Seu peito estava erguido, demonstrando toda a sua bravura para informar ao Imperador os recentes fatos. Assim que chegou diante do Imperador Carlisle, ele prostrou o joelho direito no chão enquanto o outro permanecia apenas flexionado. Sua cabeça curvada para frente em demonstração de respeito.

Carlisle respirou fundo, duas vezes, sabendo que a presença de seu general ali não devia estar acompanhada de boas notícias. Fez um gesto simplório com a mão, num pedido mudo para que seu General dissesse de uma vez por todas o que ele já intuía.

Tomando coragem, o General levantou-se do chão, alinhou a postura olhando para o alto da escadaria onde o Imperador escutava em seu trono e com voz imponente informou:

— Majestade, os Hunos cruzaram a fronteira norte.

Carlisle apenas assentiu para si mesmo num suspiro resignado. Era de se esperar que depois de todos os cercos que os inimigos estavam fazendo há anos, um dia essa hora chegaria.

A voz de Aro Shi Fu, contestou, aguda e escandalizada.

— Impossível. Ninguém ultrapassa a Grande Muralha.

Carlisle fez um único gesto com a mão direito que claramente dizia: "basta".

O General se conteve para não revirar os olhos. Não havia um único guerreiro que fosse com as fuças do Ministro do Imperador. Ele era afeminado demais, e sempre julgava as coisas de um modo errôneo e por isso, vezes ou outra ele acabam perdendo oportunidades relevantes para sua defesa.

Sem se abalar com o Ministro afeminado que mais uma vez se precipitava, o General prosseguiu.

— Maria Shan Yu lidera as tropas. — Vendo o olhar preocupado do Imperador, o General adiantou-se em lhe assegurar que sua segurança não sofreria abalos. — Organizaremos a defesa do palácio imediatamente.

— Não. — Carlisle levantou-se abruptamente como se isso tivesse lhe mandado choques pelo corpo, mais do que a noticia da proximidade do inimigo. Desceu as escadas já ditando tudo o que deveria ser feito até ficar frente a frente com seu General. Aro Shi Fu escrevia tudo em seu pergaminho de forma frenética, acompanhando a passos rápidos seu Imperador. — Envie suas tropas para proteger o meu povo. — Ordenou e virando o rosto levemente para trás ele se dirigiu ao seu Ministro. — Shi Fu?

— Sim, Majestade.

— Entregue convocação de alistamento em todas as províncias. Chame os reservistas e recrute o máximo possível.

Enquanto Aro já providenciava tudo o que seria dito na Carta de alistamento, o General ao ouvir a ordem imperial se sentiu tremer e seu orgulho abalar. Como o Imperador poderia querer convocar militares se seu exército era o melhor e mais bem treinado? Não era claro ao Imperador que nenhum Hunos, nem mesmo Maria, era imbatível ao seu regimento?

— Perdão, Majestade, mas eu posso interceptá-lo com minhas tropas. — Garantiu com o peito estufado e o queixo levemente projetado para frente.

O Imperador o olhou pacientemente, entendo que aquilo de alguma forma havia ferido sua honra, mas fez questão, mesmo que não precisasse, de esclarecer seu ponto de vista.

— Eu não vou arriscar, General. Um grão de arroz pode virar a balança. — E fazendo um gesto mímico, ele prosseguiu. — Um homem pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota.

O General apenas abaixou a cabeça em respeito e deixando claro que a vontade do Imperador seria acatada, mesmo contra sua vontade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Para Honra Nossa Família**

Alice comia displicente seu arroz matinal enquanto se dedicava a deixar sua cola no antebraço direito. Ela estava tão concentrada nisso, que nem havia notado que o sol já estava se levantando no horizonte. Enquanto comia, ela recitava a si mesma sua cola sobre as qualidades da boa esposa.

— Calma e reservada. Graciosa, delicada, educada... — Mastigou mais uma quantidade de arroz. Ela olhava para o antebraço tendo certeza que nem aquilo poderia a ajudar. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era o dever da boa moça se casar e com isso trazer honra a sua casa, a sua família. — Refinada, equilibrada... — Que os ancestrais dela a livrasse de não ter um marido, isso cairia sobre sua família de modo vergonhoso; porque onde já se viu, uma moça não ter um esposo. — Pontual. — Como para zombar dela, deixando bem claro que ela era a versão oposta da figura da boa mulher; o galo cantarolou estridente, fazendo que enfim Alice se desse conta que a hora havia passado mais rápido do que ela tinha notado. — Ai, ai. — Choramingou pulando da cama e assoprando o antebraço para a tinta secar. Ela havia se distraído tanto que agora estava atrasada; e ela não podia simplesmente ir ao seu compromisso sem ao menos dar o chá de seu pai e alimentar a criação. Ela teve uma ideia, claro. Como sempre. — Irmãozinho. Irmãozinho. Irmão... — Gritava clamando pelo cachorro da família. Andou apressada pelos cômodos sem nunca deixar de assoprar o antebraço, quando enfim o avistou na cozinha. — Ah, achei. Quem é o cãozinho mais inteligente do mundo? — Disse afagando sua cabeça brevemente. O cachorro deu um latido de felicidade, lambendo-lhe a mão. Alice prendeu um pequeno pedaço de bambu na coleira do cachorro, pegou um pequeno pedaço de barbante, ligando um osso a ponta do bambu. O cachorro acompanhou aquilo com olhos gulosos, sem notar que em seu rabo era preso um saco pequeno de milho. — Vem, meu amor. Pode me ajudar nas tarefas de hoje? — Dito isso, Alice o soltou. O cachorro desesperado tentou correr atrás do osso que estava a sua frente, deixando atrás de si um rastro de milho que as galinhas mesmo assustadas com sua presença, não se fizeram de rogadas para devorar.

Ali, mais longe, estava o pai de Alice, ajoelhado no dentro do _obutsudan_ rogando aos ancestrais por sua filha.

— Honoráveis ancestrais, permitam que Alice impressione a casamenteira hoje. Ajudem! Ajudem, por favor!

Para quem escutasse isso, acharia que era apenas um pai preocupado rogando por algo natural a sua filha. Mas a verdade é que sendo pai, ele conhecia a filha que tinha. Alice nunca fora o tipo de jovem normal para a sociedade chinesa. Ela era destemida, aventureira, e terrivelmente espontânea quando deveria no máximo se restringir a fazer seus deveres quando fosse solicitada. Com um suspiro desolado, ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que Alice se metia a causar confusões, bem como de todas as vezes que disseram que ele não sabia educar sua filha. Mas ela era sua filha única, que ele podia fazer a não ser todas as suas vontades?

Para seu desespero o cachorro de Alice passou por ele trazendo consigo todas as galinhas da região afoitas pelo rastro de milho que ele deixava. Ele fechou fortemente os olhos, balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro, suspirou profundamente e teve a certeza que sua filha não conseguiria, infelizmente. Ele se levantou precariamente e com a ajuda de sua bengala, rumando para a saída da sala de orações, mas acabou por esbarrar na filha que trazia em uma mão a chaleira de chá e na outra uma pequena xícara.

— Papai, trouxe... — Era tarde demais.

A xícara já tinha caído no chão, espatifada.

Ele olhou para a filha não apenas vendo naquele ato uma espontaneidade jovem e banal, mas também a improbabilidade dela se adequar a sociedade.

— Alice! — Ele exclamou infeliz.

— Trouxe outra. — Disse ela alegremente retirando da cintura uma xícara intacta.

— Alice! — Exclamou novamente.

Ela não lhe dando ouvidos.

— O Senhor ouviu o que o médico disse. — Respondeu ela já servido o chá na xícara e depois sem saber onde deixar a chaleira, dependurou-a na bengala do pai que olhou aquele gesto com desalento.

— Alice! — Exclamou novamente quase com desespero.

— Três xícaras de chá de manhã, três a noite. — Prosseguiu ela sem notar que mais uma vez estava fazendo algo "errado".

Seu pai tomou coragem e resolveu lembrar a filha que parecia tão tranquila que talvez ela tivesse esquecido o compromisso que teria. Sendo Alice, isso era até normal.

— Alice, já deveria estar na cidade. Contamos com você para...

Alice se precipitou, elevou o queixo e terminou a frase do pai.

— ... Para honrar nossa família. Claro. — Disse confiante. — Não se preocupe, pai. Não vou decepcioná-lo. — Garantiu e já saiu correndo e pedindo ao pai. — Torça por mim.

— Rápido. — O pai acrescentou, vendo a filha montar no cavalo e sumir de suas vistas. Olhou por um segundo por onde a filha tinha ido, olhou novamente a bengala que ainda carregava a chaleira, suspirou resignado e foi fazer a única coisa que lhe cabia. — Eu acho melhor rezar um pouco mais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Vamos a Casamenteira**

A mãe de Alice torcia as mãos de nervosismo, parada em frente a casa de banhos. Ela não devia ter confiando que sua filha tivesse o bom senso ou a pontualidade de chegar a tempo num compromisso tão importante quanto esse. E, por todos os ancestrais, como ela ficaria diante de todas as outras mulheres se não conseguisse casar sua filha única? Ela seria motivo de piada, com toda certeza.

Para seu completo desespero, a dona da casa de banho, saiu ao seu encontro e a questionou:

— Ana Mulan, sua filha não chegou ainda? — Ela apenas negou com a cabeça. — A casamenteira não tem muita paciência. — Alertou a mulher voltando para dentro da casa de banhos.

— Tinha que atrasar logo hoje? — Queixou-se. Mas como a boa mulher que era, tratou logo de por a culpa em si mesma por algo que ela tinha se esquecido de fazer. — Devia ter orado pedindo sorte aos ancestrais.

Pensou consigo mesma acreditando que isso faria com que sua filha agisse diferente. Sua sogra que estava ouvindo tudo, manifestou-se com sarcasmo.

— Qual é a sorte que podem dar? Morreram! — Declarou veemente. A mãe de Alice a olhou espantada lembrando que sua filha era a copia fiel da rebeldia de sua avó. — Sabe? Aqui está toda a nossa sorte. — Pontuou mostrando um grilo. A mãe de Alice olhou preocupada para aquilo. A senhora apenas cochichou ao grilo: — É a sua chance de provar o quanto vale.

Dito isso ela se lançou na rua com uma mão na frente dos olhos e na outra o inseto.

— Vovó, não! — Desesperou-se a mãe de Alice.

A confusão foi geral. As carroças para não atropelarem a senhora de idade, tentaram frear bruscamente puxando com toda a força o reio dos cavalos. Por fim, quase nenhum dos carroceiros obteve sucesso. Era carroça desgovernada e cavalo agitado para todo o lado.

Assim que terminou de cruzar a rua, a senhora de idade finalmente se permitiu olhar. Sem dar importância a confusão que tinha causado, ela olhou para o grilo e para si mesma, vendo que ambos estavam intacto e que sua teoria estava comprovada.

— É, esse grilo dá sorte. — Grito para a nora que a olhava horrorizada do outro lado da rua.

— Ai. — Gemeu a mulher.

Alice surgiu no meio da confusão, quando os carroceiros ainda tentavam conter seus cavalos. Galopou para perto da mãe e parou já pulando para junto dela.

— Cheguei! — Anunciou o fato. A mulher apenas a olhou com desgosto. Enfim, Alice se deu conta que tinha feito algo de errado. Olhou a sua volta e notou a confusão de carroças. Mas isso não fora ela, fora? Pensou consigo mesma. — Que é? — Por fim ela compreendeu que o que fazia sua mãe a olhar com reprovação fora seu atraso. — Mamãe, eu tive que...

Tentou se justificar, mas sua mãe a cortou.

— Eu não quero desculpas. Agora, vá se lavar.

E sem dar chances a menina, conduziu para dentro das salas de banhos, arrancando-lhe sua roupa sem cerimonia. A dona do local pegou Alice pelos braços a forçou entrar dentro da banheira. Alice gemeu de frio e tentou se levantar. Sua mãe e outras duas mulheres aparecem no mesmo instante, forçando-a a se enfiar novamente dentro da água.

— Está fria. — Reclamou Alice com os dentes batendo um no outro.

Sua mãe respondeu curta e grossa. Sua paciência quase indo embora.

— O banho está frio porque chegou atrasada. — Com aspereza a bucha vegetal foi passada pela pele fina de Alice deixando vergões na pele da moça. Quando enfim pegaram os braços dela, sua mãe notou os ideogramas em seu antebraço. — Mas o que é isso, Alice?

Alice arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração martelar dentro do peito. Era vergonhoso admitir que mesmo sendo uma mulher, ela não tinha décor e salteado os deveres da boa esposa.

— Cola, caso esqueça alguma coisa. — Explicou ganhando de volta um olhar de repreensão.

A avó da menina soltou um riso estridente. E ofereceu seu grilo a nora:

— Segure, precisa de mais sorte ainda.

Se a neta só sabia os deveres da boa esposa lendo o lembrete no antebraço, era obvio que ela seria um desastre em lavar, passar, cozinha e obedecer ao esposo e seus sogros.

Alice, ignorou o ato. E tentou se concentrar para não sair correndo dali. Alice nunca fora o tipo de garota que sonhava com casamento, pelo contrário. Contudo, ela era uma filha que amava seus pais e sabia que seu casamento era algo esperado para a idade dela. Ou ela se casava, ou ela submeteria seus pais a vergonha de ter uma filha rejeitada. Mas antes do casamento, ela tinha que agradar uma pessoa em especial: a casamenteira.

A casamenteira era uma mulher entojada e insuportável. Segundo o que ela contava, tinha ficado viúva nos primeiros anos de casamento, mas o fato que todos estranhavam é que ela nunca tinha tido filho e nem era acompanhada dos sogros.

Deixando isso de lado, Alice foi submetida a todo tipo de preparativo que para ela mais parecia uma tortura digna de enfiar farpas debaixo de suas unhas. Depois do banho, era a hora de passar na modista. Ela foi trajada com um belo vestido de gueixa e ressaltava todas as suas formas físicas, mas também impunha respeito. Infelizmente ela se sentia sufocada naquela roupa apertada e quase sem equilibro no tamanco de madeira que era só encaixado na ponta dos seus pés. Depois de vestida, era a hora do cabelo e da maquiagem. Guiada pela avó e pela mãe, ela começou a ser maquiada e penteada. Seus cabelos eram puxados com tanta força que ela se questionou se o couro cabeludo já não tinha ficado na mão de alguma mulher. O pior, no entanto, foi quando se olhou no espelho. Os cabelos não estavam soltos emoldurando seu rosto da forma como ela tanto gostava, estavam formalmente presos de um jeito estranho. Era como olhar e ver outra pessoa em seu lugar. Mal sabia ela, que o pior seria quando lhe passassem a maquiagem que a deixou tão pálida que até um defunto tinha mais cor. E para contrastar, os olhos foram pincelados com um traço negro e a boca foi enrubescida pelo carmim do batom. Alice sentiu a necessidade de impor um pouco sua verdadeira figura diante da estranha que ela via no espelho e por isso, ela puxou uma mecha do cabelo e o deixou cair em seus olhos.

— Isso! Pronta! — Comemorou a mãe dela colocando em seu cabelo uma presilha com uma pedra Jade, para trazer sorte a noiva, como manda o costume.

A avó, descordou. Aproximou-se com uma maçã na mão e foi forçando ela pela boca da neta. Depois, sem dar chance da menina processar qualquer coisa, dependurou o grilo da sorte no laço do seu quimono.

— Espere, quase. Uma maçã para dar serenidade. E um amuleto para ter uma alma equilibrada.

Avó e mãe olharam para Alice, respiraram aliviada. A menina estava pronta, só faltava agora ser aprovada pela casamenteira.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Você Nunca Trará Honra a Sua Família**

A casamenteira é a figura mais importante da sociedade chinesa. Estava nas mãos dela avalizar a moça para que a mesma passasse a ser bem vista pelas famílias com rapazes na idade de desposar uma mulher. Se a moça fosse reprovada por ela, esta cairia na desgraça, junto com sua família, por não honrar a tradição de seus ancestrais e a educação de seus pais.

Com toda imponência de sua importante função, a mulher saiu de dentro de sua casa vestida com uma roupa que parecia a deixar mais gorda do que ela realmente era. Seus cabelos sempre presos no modelo de gueixa pacífica e centrada eram postos a prova pelo sentimento perturbador que a sombra de seus olhos com a coloração extremamente azul impunha. Ela parecia aquele tipo de mulher que tentam se enfeitar tanto que chegam a errar a mão a ponto de parecer ridícula.

Olhou a sua frente com superioridade, vendo as cinco moças em idade de se casar, agachadas de forma submissa com seus grandes guarda-sol coloridos; deu um suspiro de desgosto e repulsa.

Trazendo consigo uma tábua de argila e uma caneta de pau, com cara de poucos amigos e uma voz extremamente irritante, ela chamou sua primeira moça, aquela que ela iria avaliar.

— Alice Mulan.

Alice na sua ingênua espontaneidade, levantou-se da sua posição submissa, e manifestou-se alegre.

— Presente.

A mulher entortou os lábios para baixo, levou a caneta de pau à tábua e anotou a primeira falha da futura esposa.

— Falando sem permissão.

— Epa. — Murmurou Alice percebendo que já começara tudo errado.

Para nenhuma avó ou mãe, seu ente querido é errado. Logo, a avó de Alice tratou de achar um defeito na mulher voluptuosa.

— Hoje ela chupou limão, não acha? — Sua nora apenas concordou com a cabeça e acompanhou com ansiedade sua filha sumir de suas vistas adentrando a casa da casamenteira.

Dentro a mulher virou Alice de um lado a outro, conferido o corpo esguio dela. Novamente, outro defeito em sua visão.

— Muito magra. Para ter filhos, nem pensar. — Anotou então sua observação infeliz na sua tábua para lembrar-se que ela só seria indicada para famílias que não quisessem ter uma prole, ou seja, nenhuma. — Recite os deveres da boa esposa. — Ordenou.

Alice arregalou os olhos lançando uma olhadela no seu antebraço. Boa parte de sua cola tinha sido removida no banho que tomara e o pouco que sobrara estava tão borrada que nada se lia, e tudo se adivinhava. Para disfarçar enquanto ela tentava decifrar o que restou de sua cola, Alice pegou seu leque, abriu ele na altura do rosto e fingindo recato começou a citar.

— Cumpra seus deveres calma e respeitosamente... — Forçou os olhos no antebraço tentando decifrar o próximo dever. — Reflita para depois _cair_... — Pronto! A palavra que era fundamental não estava ali. Então ela observou o que tinha dito e notou que era o maior absurdo e decidiu mudar o verbo de ação. — AGIR. Isso trará a você honra e glória. — Completou soltando um suspiro cansado.

A mulher gorda a olhou atentamente e decidiu que ela não era capaz de saber aquilo por conta própria (Alice era conhecida pelo seu jeito espevitado) e pegou o leque da mão da jovem verificando se a cola estava lá. Felizmente, ela não encontrou, mas pegou o braço de Alice (o mesmo que Alice tinha escrito) e a conduziu para a sala de chás.

Quando a casamenteira soltou o antebraço da menina, toda tinta que milagrosamente tinha resistido ao banho, estava agora na palma da mulher que sem notar, levou ela até o contorno dos lábios alisando-os como uma bem-vinda caricia e deixando para trás um rastro de tinta que mais pareceu um bigode de bagre. O pior é que aquilo tinha lhe caído muito bem.

Alice acompanhou o traço sendo desenhado no rosto da casamenteira com olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

— Venha cá. Agora, pode servir. — E assim Alice começou a fazer, sem nunca desgrudar os olhos da casamenteira e seu mais novo bigode de bagre. Enquanto que a casamenteira não estava deixando passar que boa parte do chá estava sendo derramado na mesa ao invés de dentro da xícara. Quando Alice notou, tratou logo de mirar a xícara e servi a quantidade de chá que sobrara. — Para agradar seus futuros sogros é bom demonstrar dignidade total e refinamento. — A casamenteira disse em tom de desaprovação e depois acrescentou. — Deve ser também equilibrada.

Alice olhou para a xícara de chá e se assustou quando olhou lá dentro e viu um grilo. Uma conferida na gaiolinha da sua cintura e ela notou que o seu grilo da sorte e o grilo que estava tomando um bom banho quente na xícara de chá era o mesmo. Contudo, ela não teve tempo de pegar seu grilo, pois a casamenteira já tomava para si a xícara de chá, inalando o ar adocicado com olhos fechados e levando aos lábios sem olhar para o conteúdo.

Alice achou melhor interceder, e por isso se levantou minimamente já levando as mãos para tomar a xícara para si.

— Ah, desculpe, mas...

A casamenteira se estressou com aquilo e gritou mais um dever da boa esposa que Alice estava infligindo.

— E silenciosa.

Alice até tentou deixar como estava, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que seria muito pior para ela se a casamenteira só descobrisse o banhista depois de ingerir o liquido.

— Ah, eu posso pegar de volta? Só um pouquinho?

A casamenteira não entregou. Segurou firmemente a xícara junto a si enquanto Alice fazia de tudo para tirar de suas mãos. Por fim, a mulher corpulenta perdeu o seu equilíbrio, tropeçando para trás e caindo em cima do fogão a lenha onde anteriormente a chaleira de chá estivera. O resultado foi simples: ela queimou o traseiro.

— Ora, sua desastrosa... — Começou a dizer sem perceber o que se passava com ela. Quando se deu conta que tinha queimado o traseiro que ainda ardia a brasa, começou a gritar. — Oh, oh, oh. — Alice tentando ajudar, pegou seu leque e abanou na direção da bunda da mulher. Ao invés de ajudar, o resultado não poderia ser pior. A brasa acesa incinerou o tecido e tudo na casamenteira começou a pegar fogo. — Ah, ah, ah.

Lá fora, a avó e a mãe de Alice escutam os gritos agudos da casamenteira. A senhora de idade acreditou que aquilo era um bom sinal e confidenciou a sua nora:

— Acho que estamos indo bem, não? — Sua nora apenas a olhou em duvida.

Se Alice fizesse tudo certo dessa vez, seria um grande milagre. E também a primeira vez.

Como para confirma o temor de Ana Mulan, a casamenteira saiu esbaforida pela porta com o traseiro pegando fogo e gritando a plenos pulmões:

— Apaga. Apaga isto. Apaga. — Alice veio em seu encalço com a chaleira em mãos, agora com apenas água fria, mirou na mulher e jogou tudo no rosto da mulher. O fogo enfim apagou, mas a maquiagem começou a se desmanchar deixando um rastro colorido. Pelo menos o bigode de bagre estava sendo lavado no processo. A casamenteira logo esbravejou. — Você é uma desgraça. — Disse botando Alice para correr, e esta foi em direção a avó e a mãe. — Pode parecer uma noiva, mas você nunca trará a sua família, honra. — Decretou, virando-se e voltando aos seus aposentos, deixando para trás uma Alice triste, uma mãe nem um pouco surpresa e uma senhora de idade que lastimava futuro que agora sua neta teria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – O Imperador Convoca**

Alice adentrou cabisbaixa na chácara de sua família puxando seu cavalo pelas rédeas. Ela se sentia um lixo e uma vergonha. Não tinha coragem de encarar ninguém nos olhos. Como ela pode? Como ela pode ser tão incompetente a ponto de não ser uma boa mulher? O que ela seria de agora em diante? Homem? Ela quis rir consigo com esse pensamento. Ela não era nada. Nada. Não era nem capaz de honrar os ensinamentos de sua mãe e a educação de seus pais. Pior ainda. Tinha ciência que a partir de agora sua mãe seria motivo de piadas para todas as demais mulheres do vilarejo. E seu pai então? O famoso Adam Mulan seria visto como um homem de pouca fibra. Logo seu pai que tinha sido um herói de guerra na sua mocidade.

Quando ela passou na frente de sua casa, levantou minimamente a cabeça e viu seu pai a fitando com ansiedade. Bastou uma única troca de olhar para que Adam soubesse que sua filha não tinha conseguido agradar a casamenteira. Alice abaixou a cabeça novamente e puxou seu cavalo para perto da fonte, amarrando-o ali. Olhou-se no reflexo da água e novamente sentiu raiva de si mesma. Com as mangas da roupa ela retirou a maquiagem branca de seu rosto.

Quem eu sou? Pensou consigo mesma. O que me resta? Completou vendo que ela não poderia ser filha para sempre, em algum momento ela teria que ser a adulta, teria que se casar. Mas como? Ela parecia mais uma menina levada que uma moça na idade de se casar.

Foi até o _obutsudan_ e orou aos ancestrais para que eles lhe mostrassem o caminho. Se ela devia continuar assim, então que ela tivesse uma solução que a conduzisse ao caminho certo. Ou se ela deveria lutar contra sua própria essência, que seus ancestrais trabalhassem nesse milagre.

Caminhou triste até o banco que fica debaixo da árvore de lótus. Fitou o horizonte sem realmente ver nada, apenas alisando os cabelos longos e agora livres da prisão que tinham sido submetidos. Deixou a presilha de jade em seu colo, para que a mesma a lembrasse que mais uma vez tinha falhado no papel da mulher devota e submissa.

Seu pai se aproximou dela a passos lentos, mancando, apoiando-se na sua inseparável bengala. Alice não queria falar com ele. Não agora quando ela não sabia se sentia raiva ou decepção.

Com a sabedoria que só a idade proporciona, ele sentou-se ao seu lado e fitou as flores das árvores como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Depois de muito fitar, comentou:

— Ora, essa! Mas que lindas flores tivemos este ano! Alice, olhe. — E apontou para a única flor que não desabrochara. — Só falta aquela. — E acrescentando, ele disse sua sentença com duplo sentido: — Mas eu sei que quando ela desabrochar, ela será a mais bela de todas.

Alice se permitiu fitar o pai pela primeira vez. Ela havia entendido a mensagem sublinhar de suas sabias palavras. Ele quis dizer que ela era como aquela flor de lótus. Todas as outras moças na mesma idade podiam estar prontas para o casamento. Mas ela ainda não estava, mas quando estivesse, ela seria a melhor esposa ou a melhor mulher que todos algum dia terão visto.

Sorriu para o seu pai sentindo o peso de seus ombros sendo retirado. Seu pai pegou a presilha de jade e colocou novamente nos cabelos da filha que o abraçou em conforto.

O som de gongos cortou o silencio cumplice do momento.

— Que isso? — Questionou-se a moça.

Seu velho pai não estranhou, ele conhecia aquela batida ritmada. Era o som das tropas do exercito se aproximando, pedindo passagem.

Mesmo mancando, ele apressou os passos, tendo Alice a seu encalço. Quando perto do portão, sua mãe Ana fez o que achou sensato.

— Alice, não saía.

Sua avó, entretanto, era uma mulher tão avessa a ordens e tão consumida pela curiosidade quanto sua neta; e por isso lhe apontou para que a mesma subisse no muro, mas não se deixasse ver. Assim Alice fez.

Aro Shi Fu estava sentado num cavalo, com a bunda arrebitada. Parecia que tinha fogo no rabo, vez ou outra se remexia inquieto, como se estivesse desconfortável em cima do animal.

— Cidadão, trago uma proclamação da cidade imperial. — Declaro Aro com a voz aguda e afeminada. Quando mais ele elevava a voz, mas ela sai fina e delicada. — Os Hunoss invadiram a China. Por ordem do Imperador, um homem de cada família deve servir ao exercito imperial. Família Mulan.

Alice se deu conta do que se tratava e sentiu o coração pular no peito. Um homem foi convocado, mas era tão idoso que seu filho, num gesto de bravura, tomou para si a convocação. Isso caiu aos olhos de todos como um ato de extrema honra.

— Estou pronto para servi o imperador.

O que seria do pai de Alice que era tão idoso quanto o primeiro? Ela não sabia, pois seu pai só tinha a ela, uma mulher. Sua mãe nunca teve um filho homem. Assim, quem iria assumir seu lugar?

— Papai, não pode ir. — Rogou Alice ao pai. E tentou ponderar com Aro, sabendo que sem um filho homem para honrar o recrutamento do pai, a única saída seria se esse desse a ele um salvo conduto. — Por favor, senhor, meu pai já serviu e lutou bravamente.

Aro, por ser apegado as regras, estremeceu tendo uma mulher lhe dirigindo a palavra diretamente. Quanta falta de respeito. Quanta desonra. Ele esbravejou:

— Quieta. — E se virando para Adam, o repreendeu. — Seria bom ensinar a sua filha a dobra a língua na presença de homens.

Adan sentiu sua face ser arrastada no chão. Nunca em sua vida ele fora repreendido por alguma desobediência. E agora pela espontaneidade de sua filha, ele estava sendo corrigido na frente de todos. Quanta humilhação.

— Alice, isso é uma desonra. — Chiou ele por entre os lábios, empurrando ela para longe de si.

— Apresente-se no acampamento nas primeiras horas da manhã. — Ordenou Aro.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondeu Adan, virando-se em seus calcanhares, jogando a bengala longe e caminhando para dentro de sua casa.

Quem o visse, perceberia que a falta do apoio extra estava lhe custando ainda mais o equilíbrio. Alice mais uma vez naquele dia, teve motivos para chorar e se auto recriminar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Está Na Hora De Você Conhecer O Seu Lugar**

Adam Mulan dirigiu-se a sala de arma, e nostalgicamente a tirou de dentro do armário, vestiu-a com imponente resignação. A luz de vela, ele começou o seu aquecimento chamado de Pul Sah. Com destreza ele retomou os movimentos da espada, e a girou habilmente no ar. Quando o seu aquecimento exigiu o movimento de suas pernas, seu equilíbrio falhou, derrubando-lhe no chão. Sua perna ferida há anos jamais voltaria a ser a mesma. Escondida atrás do biombo de papel de seda, Alice chorou silenciosamente. Sua mente trabalhando em duas direções: uma tentando encontrar um modo de convencer seu pai a não ir para guerra e a outra buscando uma solução para que a família Mulan honrasse a convocação Imperial.

O clima tenso se instalara na casa da família Mulan. A noite veio, e com ela o jantar, e o clima parecia ficar mais pesado a cada minuto que se passava. O bolinho de frango e o arroz parecia não descer facilmente para ninguém. Comeram sem sentir o gosto, sem degustar o tempero e o carinho com que ele tinha sido preparado mais cedo. Ninguém se atrevia a se olhar ou dizer algo. Ana Mulan estava já conformada com o longo período que ficaria sem seu marido, isso se ele não fosse morto em combate. A mãe de Adam permanecia quieta observando Alice fazer caretas, tentando controlar a língua que coçava para dizer algo.

Por fim, na hora do chá, Alice não aguentou mais e expressou o que sentia.

— Isso não é justo. — Esbravejou depositando com força a xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

E realmente não era na visão de Alice. Seu pai já tinha servido a China há anos atrás, e isso lhe custara a perna que nunca mais ficara boa. O que lhe custaria agora? Como ela viveria se perdesse o pai amado?

— Alice! — Sua mãe Ana alertou brandamente.

Alice prosseguiu.

— Há jovens até demais para lutar pela China. — Continuou a jovem com seu argumento.

Seu pai tentou soar brando quando falou, ele se sentia um pouco culpado por ter sido agressivo com a filha mais cedo, e também pelos anos que se seguiria com ele distante do lar.

— Para mim é uma honra proteger meu país e minha família.

Alice não interpretou aquilo de boa forma. Insistindo em seu argumento, ela pegou ainda mais pesado.

— O senhor vai morrer pelo honra, então?

Isso bastou para o sangue de seu pai voltar a ferver em suas veias. Quem era sua filha para lhe dizer o que ele devia ou não fazer?

— Vou morrer cumprindo o meu dever. — Disse entredentes com um olhar tão feroz que fez Alice se encolher.

Alice perdeu a fala ao perceber que seu tinha plena noção do futuro que o arguardava, e murmurou debilmente.

— Mas isso...

Seu pai foi ainda mais incisivo, pondo fim na discussão.

— Eu conheço o meu lugar. Está na hora de você conhecer o seu.

Alice se chocou com aquilo. Um arrepio frio passou pelo seu corpo lhe lembrando de toda a lastima que tinha passado durante o dia e tinha sido levemente esquecida com a convocação de seu pai. Sem ter o que dizer, e se arrependendo de ter dito o que não devia, Alice se colocou para fora de casa.

A chuva caía impiedosa molhando Alice quase que instantaneamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Eu substituo meu pai.**

Sentada na estátua do Grande Dragão de pedra e com a chuva lhe molhando o corpo e enregelando os ossos, ela observou de longe seus pais discutindo dentro da casa. Sua mãe tentava argumentar que sua filha não estava de todo errada. E seu pai explicava que tinha consciência disso, mas que ouvir a intromissão de sua filha em um assunto que só cabia a si, era demais para ele.

A medida que Alice assistia aquilo, sua mente começou a trabalhar ainda mais arduamente em soluções para o problema que se estendia a sua frente. Se pelo menos seu pai tivesse um filho homem; pensou consigo. Este poderia assumir seu lugar e seu pai teria sua vida poupada. Contudo, seu pai só tinha a ela, uma mulher. E ainda por cima uma mulher que nem ao menos seria digna de ter um esposo. Se pelo menos ela tivesse já casada com um homem, seu marido também poderia assumir o lugar de seu pai. Mas ela não tinha. Ela não era boa o bastante para ser uma mulher submissa e devota e tinha, mais cedo, arruinado qualquer chance de um dia o ser quando desagradou profundamente a casamenteira. O que ela, uma mulher espevitada e distante de todas as regras sociais, poderia fazer para proteger seu velho pai? O que? Se pelo menos ela tivesse nascido homem...

Foi então que um arrepio lhe passou pelo corpo, esquentando seu sistema. Ela não era um homem, mas poderia ser, se disfarçasse. Seria fácil, não seria? Ela estaria debaixo de uma armadura... Quem consegue identificar o sexo da pessoa debaixo daquela armadura de samurai? Ninguém. Todos iriam pelo suposto comum que um soldado é um homem; e não uma moça tentando salvar a vida de seu pai. Ela só precisava ser cuidadosa, na hora do banho, por exemplo. E pronto. Ninguém nunca a iria descobrir. E quanto ao treino... Bom, havia tantos recrutas que não sabiam nada que com toda certeza eles seriam treinados. Ela iria aprender. Não tinha nada a perder. Ela só precisava agir rápido para que nem seu pai e nem sua mãe a impedissem.

Como para avalizar seus planos, ela viu ao longe todas as velas da casa serem apagadas. Estavam se recolhendo para dormir, percebeu ela. Descendo da estátua do Grande Dragão de Pedra, ela rumou ao _obutsudan_, acendeu um incenso e orou aos ancestrais para que os mesmo a ajudassem obter sucesso no que iria fazer.

Depois, adentrou dentro de casa, certificando-se que todos já estavam dormindo, e pegou a carta de convocação de seu pai deixando no local sua presilha de jade. Dali para frente, ela não seria mais a moça em idade de se casar; ela seria o filho homem que honra o compromisso do pai. Guiou-se em seguida a sala onde seu pai guardava sua armadura, abrindo com cuidado para não fazer barulho algum.

Um raio rompeu o céu estrondoso, iluminando toda a casa e ainda mais a armadura verde reluzente. Não tinha mais volta. Depois de lhe ocorrer o caminho que havia surgido em sua mente, ela nunca se sentiria em paz se não o seguisse.

Primeiro teve o cuidado de pegar apenas a espada. Antes de vestir a armadura ela tinha que fazer algo. Chorando por dentro, pegou todo o cabelo e o deixou de lado. Seu cabelo era sua coisa mais preciosa, sua vaidade... a extensão de seu ego. Tomando coragem, respirou fundo e passou a espada nos fios negros e sedosos que caíram no tatame da sala de arma como se fossem plumas.

Alice não podia se deixar levar por aquele significativo momento. Teria que ser rápida. Prendeu o cabelo como os homens fazem, elevando eles no topo da cabeça e o prendendo numa mistura de rabo de cavalo com coque.

Então finalmente pegou a armadura e a vestiu. Seu corpo esguio e diminuto ficou ainda mais pequeno dentro daquela armadura tão grande. A passos rápidos, porém, silenciosos, ela saiu de dentro da casa e rumou ao estabulo. Seu cavalo não reconheceu de imediato a dona e por isso elevou-se nas patas traseiras e soltou um relincho assustado. Levando o dedo aos próprios lábios, pediu para que o cavalo não denunciasse sua presença ali. Só aí o cavalo reconheceu sua dona permitindo que ela lhe selasse e o montasse.

Com uma ultima olhadela para a casa de seus pais, Alice galopou para fora da propriedade Mulan, pronta para abraças seu novo destino.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Alice fugiu**

O vento soprou forte dentro do _obutsudan_ apagando o incenso que Alice havia acendido. No mesmo instante a avó de Alice despertou desorientada. Piscou os olhos no escuro e institivamente soube o que havia acontecido. Correu para o quarto da neta e comprovou o fato. Em desesperou, correu ao quarto do filho e da nora.

— Alice fugiu! — Disse a senhora de idade despertando seu filho e por consequência sua esposa.

— O que? — Adam acordou confuso tentado absorver o que sua mãe dissera. Olhou para o lado e no lugar de sua convocação, encontrou a presilha de jade que sua filha havia ganhado para dar sorte no casamento. — Não pode ser! Alice...

Ele não queria acreditar no que seu coração já dizia. Por isso, pegou sua bengala, rumou para a sala de armas, e mesmo vendo os cabelos no chão, ele não se permitiu acreditar até o momento que abriu o armário e encontrou apenas o vazio.

Ana desesperou-se. Adam rumou para fora de casa, com esperança que ainda desse tempo de impedir sua filha de rumar não para a honra, mas para sua morte. Quando chegou perto aos portões, os viu escancarados. Tentou correr, mas atrapalhou-se nos seus pés e caiu no chão lamacento.

— Tem que trazer ela de volta. Podem matá-la. — Rogou sua esposa o ajudando a se levantar.

Não, não havia mais o que fazer. Pelo visto sua filha já estava a léguas de distancia. O sol já estava perto de se levantar no horizonte o que significava que muito provavelmente sua filha já devia estar entre os oficiais de guerra. E se eles descobrissem que uma mulher estava se passando por um homem, a pena seria a morte. Em desalento, ele explicou em poucas palavras a sua esposa.

— Se eu revelar seu segredo, irão matá-la.

A avó de Alice fechou os olhos tentando entender como as coisas poderiam ter chegado naquele ponto. E sem nada o que fazer, ela fez a única coisa que não acreditava, mas que estava ao seu alcance: rogou aos ancestrais.

— Ancestrais, ouçam nossa prece. Protejam, Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Saindo Uma Reunião de Família no Capricho**

Os ideogramas brilharam despertando o Grande Ancestral que materializou-se como um novem densa que se dissipa ao vento. Com seu cajado, ele tocou o local onde anteriormente Alice tinha deixado seu incenso.

— Mushu, desperte. — Disse ao pequeno dragão que enfeitava o prato dos incensos.

O prato com o dragão caíram no chão em meio uma fumaceiro vermelho. Rolou duas vezes, até que dele se levantou um dragãozinho de apenas vinte centímetros, todo vermelhinho.

— _Tou_ vivo, gente. — E olhando para o lado como se tivesse procurando algo, prosseguiu. — Diz aí qual o mortal que precisa da minha proteção, Grande Ancestral. Comigo ninguém pode.

O Grande ancestral tentou o cortar, sem sucesso:

— Mushu...

Mushu era um serzinho de autoconfiança incrível, com um ego mais inflado que balão de turismo. Ele já tinha feitos muitas coisas erradas e decepcionado outras tantas, mas ele não ligava ou dava importância para nada disso. Ele simplesmente confia no próprio taco sem se apegar ao passado, mas já visualizando seu futuro com se este já estivesse ganho.

— E deixa eu te dizer: se algum engraçadinho tentar ameaçar a nossa família, minha vingança será maligna.

Dito isso ele fez sua melhor cara de ameaçador, elevando as mãos e mostrando as garras. Mas por ser muito pequenino e até mesmo engraçadinho, chegava a ser patética e engraçada a cena.

— Mushu... — Bradou o Grande Ancestral de forma mais intensa, fazendo enfim o pequeno dragão lhe dar ouvidos. — Esses são os guardiões da família. — Disse de modo incisivo. — Eles... — E deixou no ar para que o pequeno dragão completasse a sentença.

— Protegem a família.

— E tu, oh, rebaixada criatura?

Com desanimo, Mushu respondeu.

— Só toco o gongo.

— Muito bem. — Aprovou o Ancestral vendo que o dragão finalmente tinha se colocado no devido lugar. — Desperte os ancestrais. — Ordenou.

— Saindo uma reunião de família no capricho. — A contra gosto, Mushu pegou a bandejinha dos incensos, um gongo e saiu tocado na lapide de todos os demais ancestrais. — Pessoal, pessoal, olha a animação. Acorda para cuspir. Olha essa cambada. Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga.

A medida que ele tocava o gongo e o som metálico se propagava, os demais ideogramas das lápides dos ancestrais foram acendendo e deles saiam espectros dos espíritos da família.

Uma velhinha bengala, com um coque bem feito começou a esbravejar, emitindo sua opinião:

— Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Aquela Alice sempre foi uma encrenqueira.

Seu esposo, também um idoso muito velhinho com um ou dois dentes, defendeu-se:

— Nem olhe para mim. Ela puxou o seu lado da família.

Do outro lado da sala de orações, o espírito de outra senhora se manifestou, defendendo a atitude da jovem.

— Ela só está tentando ajudar ao pai.

Ao seu lado um espírito de um homem jovem, com um ábaco na mão, começou a fazer cálculos a medida que ele analisava a situação em que a jovem se encontrava:

— Mas se ela for apanhada, Adam Mulan cairá em desgraça. A desonra atingirá a família e nossa tradição será desintegrada.

Ao ouvir isso, a senhora gritou, lembrando-lhe que não era apenas a tradição, mas também a propriedade:

— E eles perderão a fazenda.

— Meus filhos nunca deram esse trabalho. Todos se formaram em acupuntura. — Voltou a falar a senhora banguela com ar de sabichona.

— Bom, a família toda não pode ser acupunturista. — Reclamou o outro revirando os olhos.

— Não! — A senhora que anteriormente justificara a atitude da neta, acrescentou: — A sua bisneta tinha que ser transformista. — Disse se referindo ao fato de Alice estar se vestindo de homem para honra ao pai.

Bastou isso para que a confusão entre os espíritos de todos os ancestrais se manifestassem e começasse um grande briga onde nem podia mais se distinguir a fumaça das almas.

Mushu olhou tudo aquilo com tédio, enquanto foleava distraidamente um jornal das noticias mais recentes.

— É injustiça. A tua acusação é totalmente injusta.

Um por fim, pegou Mushu do chão como quem pega uma banana e o elevou quase ao teto, onde se encontrava os pedestais dos guardiões da família, indicando a figura de um macaco que era um dos guardiões da família.

— Que o guardião a traga de volta.

— É. — Concordou uma senhora de idade.

— Desperte o mais inteligente. — Disse pegando Mushu das mãos de um espírito e o levando novamente ao macaco.

— Não, o mais veloz. — Falou tomando da mão de outro e o levando ao tigre.

— O que tiver mais sabedoria.

E antes que esse levasse Mushu ao guardião, o Grande Ancestral manifestou-se colocando ordem na confusão de opiniões que estavam se formando e que não levariam a canto algum.

— Silencio. Deve ser aquele com poder total.

Mushu que tinha sido esquecido perto do teto, aproveitou o momento, correu para um pedestal vazio e com toda sua autoconfiança, disse:

— Tudo bem, está legal. Peguei a deixa. Eu vou. — E então todos os ancestrais começaram a gargalhar com a prepotência do dragãozinho. Quem ele pensava que era para se oferecer numa missão tão importante quanto aquela? Será que ele não olhava para si mesmo?; pensaram os ancestrais. — Ah, eu não dou conta? Então olha essa? — Irritou-se Mushu e tentou exibir o que ele fazia de melhor: cuspir fogo. — Irrá, essa foi bem quente, né? — Não tinha sido nada de quente. Pelo contrário. Uma fagulha de fogo produziria mais fogo do que ele tinha cuspido. Mas como sempre, Mushu era tão confiante, que para ele, aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo. — Eu nem vou ensinar porque é tecnologia de ponta.

Todos riram, mas depois o Grande Ancestral novamente colocou ordem na bagunça.

— Teve sua chance de proteger a nossa família. — Explicou.

E para relembrar o erro passado de Mushu, um homem barrigudo de meia idade, acrescentou:

— Duran Mulan perdeu a cabeça por sua causa.

— É! Valeu! — Disse um homem que carrega sua própria cabeça ao lado do corpo com se essa fosse uma pasta que se coloca debaixo do braço.

— _Ta_ bom e daí? — Mushu estava contrariado e novamente estava "nem aí" para seus erros do passado.

— Daí que vamos mandar um dragão de verdade para resgatar Alice. — Respondeu o Grande Ancestral distraidamente.

Mushu que antes estava de braços cruzados, e contrariado, ao escutar aquilo ficou indignado. Como poderia dizer que ele não era um dragão de verdade? Ele tinha todos os pré-requisitos para ser dragão. Tudo bem que ele era um nanico, mas e daí? Tamanho nunca foi documento mesmo.

— O que? O que? Eu sou um dragão de verdade. — Esbravejou Mushu pegando o Grande Ancestral pela barba.

— Esse título você não merece. — Falou o homem tirando as mãos do dragão de sua grande barba. E depois pegando ele, atirou-o para fora da sala de orações. — Agora, desperte o Grande Dragão de Pedra. — Gritou.

Mushu não se deu por vencido. Apareceu novamente na porta e tentou novamente:

— E depois a gente volta ao assunto?

Nada lhe foi respondido. Contudo, a bandeja do incenso e o gongo lhe foram lançados na cara, e por pouco não acertou o pequeno dragão.

Mushu pegou seu material e saiu arrastando os pés, infeliz.

— Só uma chance. É pedir demais? Ninguém vai tirar o pai da forca, sô. — Com profunda má vontade, ele chegou a estátua do Grande Dragão de Pedra, virou-se para ela e começou a fazer o mesmo que tinha feito com os outros ancestrais. — O da pedra, acorda, tem que buscar a Alice. — A pedra permaneceu intacta, sem nenhum sinal de vida ou reconhecimento. Palhaço como só Mushu conseguia ser, ele balançou o gongo na frente da fuça da estátua como se ele fosse um cachorro e seu precário instrumento fosse um osso bem suculento. — Vai totó, vai pegar, vai lá. — Novamente nada. Mushu enfezou-se e começou a escalar a pedra, achando que o Grande Dragão deveria estar surdo. Chegou bem próximo do ouvido do mesmo e recomeçou. — Alô. Alôôôôô. Alô. — A bandeja foi utilizada para estapear a estátua, que não resistindo ao impacto, começou a desfazer-se até virar pó. — Ai. Rocha? Rochaaa? — Mushu desesperou-se ao ver que da estátua só sobrara a cabeça e mais nada. — Lascou-se. Eles vão me matar.

De dentro da sala de orações, O Grande Ancestral inqueriu:

— Grande Dragão de Pedra, já despertaste?

Para evitar levar uma bronca, Mushu decidiu-se passar pelo Grande Dragão para depois ver o que ele faria. Quem sabe ir a propriedade vizinha...? Lá também tinha uma estátua, não tinha? Questionou a si mesmo.

— Já! Acabei de acordar! Sou o Grande Dragão de Pedra. Bom dia. Vou resgatar Alice. — Dizia Mushu sustentando a cabeça de pedra, acima do seu diminuto corpo. — Já disse que eu sou o Grande Dragão de Pedra?

— Vá logo. — Ordenou o Ancestral. — O Destino da Família Mulan está em suas garras.

— Não esquente a cabeça. Eu não vou quebrar a cara. — Perdendo o controle e o equilíbrio, Mushu rolou alguns morros abaixo, quase destruindo o pouco que sobrou da estátua. — Oh, vixe, Maria. Que bafo de dragão! — Referiu-se a pedra que tinha parado acima de sua cabeça. — Ai que beleza! — Falou com sarcasmo. — E agora? _Tou_ roubado. E tudo porque a outra resolveu dar um de soldado machão.

Claro que para Mushu a culpa nunca seria dele e sim dos outros. Se bem que nessa situação, a culpa era um pouco dos dois. E tentando encontrar um asolução, ele sentou-se no chão, colocando o punho fechado debaixo do queixo e meditou, sem grande sucesso.

Lembra-se do grilo da avó de Alice? Ele veio saltando para o lado do dragão e chegando bem perto ele falou numa língua que apenas Mushu compreenderia. Mushu logo tratou de dispensar o conselho ouvido.

— O que? Buscá-la, eu? Depois desse _chá de quebra pedra_ eu teria que trazer ela condecorada para poder ser readmitido no templo. — Disse ele sem parar para pensar muito bem. Mas a medida que as palavras foram sendo ditas, uma ideia foi se formando em sua cabeça. — Espera. É isso aí. Eu vou fazer da Alice um herói de guerra e eles vão ter que implorar para eu voltar. — Disse no auge de sua autoconfiança. — É por aí que a banda toca. — Comemorou. — Ui, eu sou genial, mané. — Acrescentou ignorando que a ideia tinha vindo do grilo e não dele. — Novamente o grilo manifestou-se decidido a acompanhar a aventura. Mushu dispensou. — Ah, quem disse que você vai? — O grilo argumentou, dizendo que ele dava muita sorte, e que se fosse, tudo aconteceria mais facilmente. — Você dá sorte? Eu tenho cara de otário? — Duvidou Mushu, escutando já a replica do grilo intrometido. — Como tenho cara de bobo? Se eu arrancar suas antenas e usar para comer macarrão, quem é que vai ficar grilado? Você ou eu?

E mesmo um implicando com o outro, partiram para ajudar Alice na sua mentira e não para trazê-la de volta antes do seu alistamento e pela lógica, de sua sentença de morte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Ele me convidou**

Maria estava montada em seu cavalo, esperando a sondagem do terreno que seu fiel escudeiro James fazia pela área. Os demais soldados aproveitavam o breve descanso para acalmarem seus cavalos que estavam agitados devido a sede e a fome que três dias interruptos de marcha os causou. Logo James voltou trazendo pela goela um soldado imperial, enquanto Victoria trazia outro.

— Batedores imperiais. — Anunciou James jogando um dos soldados aos pés do cavalo de sua líder.

Victoria fez o mesmo ao lançar com brutalidade o homem barrigudo ao chão. Maria pulou do cavalo com destreza, o capuz lhe cobrindo a face e os cabelos. Os dois homens logo aplumaram o corpo e se tentaram se levantar, contudo, James e Victoria o forçaram a ficar sentados.

Caminhando lentamente, como um tigre faz antes de abocanhar sua presa, Maria se aproximou, abaixando o capuz e revelando sua face assim que estava a um passo deles.

Os dois soldados ofegaram de medo e falaram em uníssono.

— Maria.

— Muito bem, senhores. — Aprovou o reconhecimento a ela e também o fato dele terem alcançado o ingênuo objetivo deles. — Acharam o exercito Hunos.

— O imperador vai impedi-la. — Esbravejou o soldado magricela com o rosto contorcido em coragem.

— Impedi-me? — Maria gargalhou com o termo utilizado. — Ele convidou-me. Construindo a muralha, ele desafiou a minha força. — Declarou com petulância e abaixou-se a altura do mesmo soldado, puxou-o pela gola até que seus rostos estivessem bem próximos e prosseguiu. — Mas se ele começou, eu vou ter de acabar. — Assinalou, levantando e trazendo o soldado consigo até que ele se aplumasse e ficasse de pé. Impulsionou a mão que segurava o soldado para longe de si, fazendo o mesmo cambalear para trás. — Vão. — Ordenou, vendo o soldado magricela e o barrigudo correrem para longe dela. — Diga que ele pode enviar todos os seus homens... que estou aqui. — Completou gritando e rindo. E depois, virou-se minimante a James e lhe sussurrou: — Quantos são necessários para entregar a mensagem?

— Um.

James sorriu, levantou o arco já com a flecha, puxou a cordão e disparou, atingindo ao soldado barrigudo pelas costas. Este caiu morto, enquanto o outro se desesperou e correu mais ainda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Eu quero um: "Ahh".**

Alice encontrava-se no meio da floresta a pouco mais de uma légua de distancia do acampamento dos alistados. Agora que o sangue tinha esfriado do ocorrido do dia anterior, e que ela estava perto da hora de se alistar, finalmente a realidade lhe abateu e com ela o reconhecimento que se fosse descoberta, sua sentença seria a morte. Por outro lado, ela não poderia voltar para a casa de seu pai por dois motivos: um, ou ela seguia em frente, ou seu pai seria responsabilizado; dois, a vergonha de olhar nos olhos do pai e dizer que nem para lhe honra o nome ela era capaz fosse pelo casamento, fosse na guerra. Ela tentava ensaiar a melhor forma de chegar e se alistar sem deixa que alguém percebesse que ela era uma mulher.

— Está bem, está bem. — Concordou Alice consigo mesma respirando fundo e tentando engrossar a voz para atingir um tom profundo e masculino. — Que tal assim: Com licença. Onde posso me alistar? Ah, sua espada é boa. Eu também tenho. É uma coisa bem masculina. — Retirou a espada da bainha e acabou por derrubar ela no chão devido ao seu grande peso. O cavalo que observava tudo como um interessado espectador, rolou no chão, relinchando como se estivesse tendo um ataque de risos. Alice enfureceu-se. — Já melhorou bastante. — Caminhou alguns passos e resolveu admitir para si mesma que ela estava longe de parecer um homem. Os gestos eram femininos demais e sua força era mínima. — Ah, não melhorou nada. Só um milagre para me colocar no exercito.

De trás de uma pedra, o fogo explodiu numa nuvem de fumaça projetando uma sombra monstruosa na parede de pedra. E desse local, saiu uma voz assustadora para Alice.

— Eu escutei alguém pedir um milagre? Eu quero ouvir um "a".

Alice desesperou-se e gritou, no processo tentou correr, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Se ela se arrastasse conseguiria fugir a tempo antes que aquela figura monstruosa a capturasse?

— Ah.

— Está quase lá. — Exclamou Mushu em aprovação.

— Um fantasma. — Observou Alice tentando se arrastar o mais rápido que conseguia para longe, mas sua armadura pesada dificultava seu êxito.

— Prepare-se, Alice. A salvação está serpenteando a sua frente. — Continuou Mushu na sua entrada triunfal. — Fui enviado por seus ancestrais para ajudá-la em sua farsa. — E agachando-se, sussurrou ao grilo que abanasse mais intensamente uma folha de uma árvore para que o fogo de dois gravetos se intensificasse e projetasse sua figura de forma mais intensa. — Gri Li, quis vir, então trabalha. — A questão é que Mushu além de ser muito confiante, era chegado numa dramatização. Isso insuflava seu ego mais que tudo. — Ouça minhas palavras. Porque se o exercito descobrir que você é mulher, a sentença será a morte.

— Eu te conheço? — Sussurrou Alice com medo.

— Se me conhece? Se me conhece? — Mushu foi questionando a barbaridade dela não conhecer o melhor dragão de todos os tempos. — Sou o guardião das almas perdidas. Sou o todo poderoso. Todo gostoso. O indestrutível: Mushu. — A medida que ele ia se auto elogiando, sua figura ia se revelando minúscula, ainda mais em comparação a projeção monstruosa que sua sombra tinha adquirido nas pedras. — Eu sou demais, né?

Alice olhou para aquele dragãozinho minúsculo, todo vermelhinho e quase quis se bater por ter medo _daquilo_. Com coragem, levantou-se, caminhou até o pequenino e agachou-se para tentar ficar a altura dela, sem sucesso.

— Ah, meus ancestrais mandaram um lagartinho para me ajudar? — Perguntou incrédula.

— Aí, dragão. — Ofendeu-se Mushu. — Dragão. — Repetiu para enfatizar sua condição. — Lagarto, não. Eu não fico mostrando a linguinha.

— Você é... — Alice iria dizer o obvio, mas calou-se por não saber se ria ou se ignorava aquilo e voltava para o seu ensaio de como ser um homem.

— Insuperável? Sensacional? — Testou Mushu.

— Anão. — Esclareceu.

— Claro, eu vi no meu tamanho de bolso. — Sendo Mushu, claro que ele nunca admitiria que era de sua natureza ser aquele ser minúsculo. Isso seria algo que feriria não apenas sua masculinidade, mas como seu modo de vida. — Se eu estivesse no meu tamanho real, a vaquinha aqui morreria assustada. — Declarou apontando o dedo em riste para o cavalo de Alice, confundindo-o com uma vaca leiteira. O animal ofendeu-se e tentou lhe morder o dedo. — Calma, mimosa. Meus poderes estão acima da sua imaginação de mortal. — E para continua se vangloriando, Mushu prosseguiu. — Quer ver? Até dá para enxergar através de sua armadura. — Claro que isso era uma mentira deslavada, mas Alice ficou temerosa e por isso, antes que ele visse mais alguma coisa, ele lhe estapeou o rosto minúsculo. — Ai. — Gemeu o dragão. Pulou no chão, cruzou os braços e caminhou para longe a passos lentos. — Tá legal. Já chega. Desonra! Desonra para _toooda_ sua família. — Conforme ele falava, ele dava mais um passo. Depois virou-se para o grilo e ordenou. — Pode anotar aí. Desonra pra tu, desonra pra tua vaca. Desonra para...

Alice tampou a boca do dragão. Se essa era a única ajuda que ela poderia ter, claro que ela não iria recusar. Melhor um dragão anão, que enfrentar tudo sozinha.

— Para. Desculpe, desculpe. Eu estou nervosa. É que eu nunca fiz isso.

— Então vai ter que confiar em mim. — Anuiu Mushu e depois acrescentou o pedido. — E vamos parar com essa agressão. Pode ser? — Alice acenou concordando, já seu cavalo apenas lançou uma olhadela desconfiada. — _Tá_ legal. Então _vamo_ botar o bloco na rua. Gri Li, pega as malas. — Falou Mushu já seguindo para o acampamento do recrutados. E como não era de se faltar, provocou no processo, o cavalo de Alice. — _Vambora_, malhado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Seja um machão**

Alice olhava para o acampamento com pavor. Como ela conseguiria se passar por um homem? Eles mais pareciam seres míticos que eram muito distantes da sua humilde realidade. Mushu estava bem abrigado na nuca dela, oculto pela gola da armadura. Dali, ele citava as instruções:

— É o seguinte. Tem que andar que nem homem. — Pontuou ele. — Ombros para trás. — Alice forçou os ombros e afastou os braços, parecendo uma árvore de tão dura que estava. — Levanta o queixo. Separa os pés. — Alice começou a andar toda desajeitada, e nada parecida com um homem. Parecia, para quem visse, que ela estava andando em meio a uma convulsão. — Ergue a cabeça e um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Que beleza, heim? — Aprovou Mushu.

— Eles são uma nojeira. — Disse Alice se referindo aos soldados.

Um limpava o nariz e levava a boca, outro examinava o dedão do pé bichado e depois arrancava a unha do mesmo no dente. Tinha um que estava agachado num canto, fazendo suas necessidades sem se importar de estar sendo observado.

— Não. — Retorquiu Mushu. — Eles são homens. — E depois aconselhou: — Então presta bem atenção.

Antes que Alice pudesse se aproximar mais do local onde deveria se alistar, um homem alto e com uma proeminente pança, apareceu em sua frente, ostentando sua tatuagem de um dragão que era a cópia fiel de Mushu, se não fosse o fato que era muito, mas muito maior que o dragãozinho auto confiante, tanto que lhe cobria a pança inteira.

— Olhe. Essa tatuagem vai me proteger de todo o mal.

De dentro de uma tenda, saiu um soldado que atendia pelo nome de Emmett. Era brincalhão e extrovertido, e por isso não deixou passar sua infeliz observação:

— Rá, rá. — Riu. — Espero que consiga seu dinheiro de volta. — E era verdade. Se o cara fosse sortudo, não teria sido convocado para a guerra.

— Acho que não vou conseguir. — Resmungou Alice em desalento ao ver a naturalidade com que os homens se tratavam e que ela pensava nunca conseguir fazer igual.

— É só pegar o jeito. — Incentivou Mushu. — Seja agressiva como esse cara aí. — Disse se referindo a um soldado muito mal humorado que tinha cara de poucos amigos e que se chamava Edward.

— Está olhando o que? — Esbravejou Edward quando pegou Alice o olhando com curiosidade.

— Dá um socão. — Indicou Mushu. — Homem gosta disso.

Alice apenas fez o que seu guardião aconselhou, pensando que ele deveria entender disso por também ser homem, de certa forma. Edward ao sentir o soco em seu estomago, enfezou e começou a arregaçar as mangas da camisa, para começar a brigar com o desavisado que ousou lhe dar um socão. Mas antes que ele prosseguisse, Jacob apareceu e analisando a situação de forma errada, aprovou a atitude de Edward.

— Ai, Edward, você já fez amizade.

Alice sorriu com o fato. Pelo visto Mushu estava certo. Com essa ideia, ela se sentiu motivada e segura em seguir os conselhos seguintes do dragão.

— Agora dá um tapinha na poupança. Ele vai gostar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, sem hesitação, Alice deu um bom tapa no traseiro do rapaz mal encarado.

— Uou. — Gemeu Edward. — Vou te dar uma tão forte que vai entortar até seus ancestrais. — Prometeu Edward já avançando novamente na direção de Alice.

Jacob resolveu interceder, antes que as coisas ficassem ruins. Pegou Edward como se pega uma boneca e balançou de um lado a outro.

— Edward, relaxe e vamos cantar. — E então começaram os dois a murmurar um mantra dissonante. — Bom? — Testou Jacob para ver se Edward já tinha se acalmado.

— É! — Concordou Edward. — Ah, deixa para lá, covardão. — Disse virando-se em seus calcanhares e ido para seus afazeres.

Mushu ao escutar a palavra "covardão" sentiu-se mortalmente ofendido. E por isso, esquecendo que deveria se manter discreto, esbravejou:

— Covardão? Diz isso na minha cara, seu fracote.

Foi o que bastou para Edward que ainda não tinha se acalmando totalmente. Virou novamente na direção de Alice e partiu com tudo para cima dela, com os punhos fechados. Quando Alice percebeu a intenção dele, tampou os olhos com as mãos, e abaixou. Sem ter Alice a sua frente, o impulso que Edward tomou, fez com que ele atingisse Emmett que estava logo atrás da jovem.

— Ou, desculpe, Emmett. — Falou Edward percebendo que havia esmurrado o amigo. — Ei. — Disse indo na direção que Alice seguia para fugir da confusão.

Mas Emmett não queria nem saber se foi por querer ou não. Puxou Edward pelo colarinho e começaram a brigar. Jacob tentou separar os dois, mas só acabou inflamando ainda mais a confusão que virou um bolo de socos e pontapés.

Quando finalmente se acalmaram, deram conta que o único que deveria apanhar, não estava ali.

— O outro fugiu.

Alice parou seus passos e olhou para trás temorosa.

— Calma, pessoal. — Rogou Alice recuando uns passos para não ser pega pelo mutirão de soldados que se voltava contra ela.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Comandante Jasper Shang**

O General Frederick Shang estava sentando dentro da tenda com seu filho Jasper. Sobre a mesa que os separava, estava o mapa dos relevos da China e algumas pedras para ilustrar a movimentação do exercito inimigo.

— Os Hunoss atacaram aqui, aqui e aqui. — Disse Frederick apontando no mapa os locais sitiados. — Vou liderar a tropa até essa passagem das montanhas e deter Maria antes que ela chegue a essa aldeia e possa reabastecer seus suprimentos e depois a destrua. — Disse apontando no mapa o local da intercepção.

— Excelente estratégia, Senhor. — Aprovou Aro Shi Fu se fazendo notar com sua inseparável pena e o papiro. — Eu adoro ter surpresas.

O General ignorou a intromissão.

— Você ficará e treinará os recrutas. — Continuou dizendo ao filho. — Quando Aro achar que já pode lutar, se juntará a nós, Comandante. — Concluiu a ordem, já aproveitando para citar a patente que Jasper passaria a usar.

— Ah, é uma enorme responsabilidade, General. — Aro reclamou. — Talvez se deixasse isso para um oficial com mais experiência. — Propôs pensando em si mesmo e julgando-se hábil para comandar e treinar recrutas para guerra.

Se assim fosse, coitado seria dos seus recrutas.

— Foi o número um de sua turma, amplo conhecimento de treino de combate. — Lembrou o General coçando o queixo e com um olhar perdido que demonstrava todo o seu orgulho do filho que tinha. — Uma ficha militar de fazer inveja. Jasper Shang fará um ótimo trabalho.

Jasper estremeceu de tanta felicidade. Parecia uma criança em dia de festa de tão empolgado que estava.

— Claro que farei. Não vou decepcioná-lo. Sei que para mim... — Percebendo que estava sendo antiprofissional, Jasper abandonou a postura relaxada e assumiu uma postura séria. — Sim, senhor.

— Então, muito bem. — Concordou seu pai com orgulho. Levantou-se, pegou o capacete e pôs debaixo do braço, já saindo pela cortina da tenda. — Brindaremos a vitória da China na cidade imperial. — E depois se dirigindo a Aro, ele completou: — Espero um relatório completo em três semanas.

— E eu não vou deixar passar nada. — Aro sussurrou com ar de quem sabia que Jasper iria fracassar.

Jasper ainda dentro da tenda, esperou seu pai e Aro saírem. Estando só, se permitiu sonhar.

— Comandante Jasper Shang. Líder Chinês das melhores tropas. — Meditou consigo com olhos brilhando, visualizando um futuro glorioso. — Não. Das melhores tropas de todas as épocas. — Sim; com toda certeza esse futuro era ainda melhor que o outro.

Jasper podia parecer um menino num corpo de homem. Um menino deslumbrando. Mas ele estava longe de ser assim. Como o pai era nitidamente um homem de princípios militares, Jasper se viu dia-a-dia mais encantado por esse rumo por dois motivos. Um, por achar maravilhoso o que o pai fazia e dois, para se aproximar do pai um tanto distante emocionalmente. Desde cedo ele tivera uma educação rígida, além de ser inserido nas escolas mais renomadas em estudos de guerra e estratégia. Aprendera muito cedo a dura lição da vida, ainda mais por ter sido criado apenas pelo pai, tendo em vista que sua mãe havia morrido quando ele ainda era uma criança de colo.

Dando espaço ao _homem_ que regia suas atitudes, Jasper guardou no baú a criança deslumbrada que havia dentro de si, guardou a espada na bainha e deu um passo para fora da tenda.

Quando Jasper observou a sua volta, viu uma grande baderna entre os soldados que se esmurravam como se disso dependessem suas vidas.

— É de impressionar. — Zombou Aro olhando na mesma direção que Jasper.

— Boa sorte, comandante. — Falou Frederick Shang montando em seu cavalo.

Observou seu pai montando no seu cavalo e partindo com sua tropa para longe. Jasper suspirou e se permitiu mais uma olhada na direção onde seu pai estava sumindo do alcance de seus olhos. E num ato singelo, ele se permitiu despedir-se do pai, mesmo que este não o escutasse:

— Boa sorte... meu pai.

Aro que já estava com o pergaminho em mãos, chamou a atenção do jovem comandante.

— Primeiro dia. — Falou anotando em sua folha a grande desordem instalada no acampamento sobre o controle de Jasper.

Pelo visto, o sonho de ser o melhor comandante de todos os tempos, não seria tão fácil de alcançar se dependesse dos recrutas e principalmente de um jovem baderneiro que você já deve imaginar quem seja.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Meu nome é Alec. Alec Ping**

Jasper observou com profunda irritação a confusão a sua frente. Aro que estava ao seu lado só fazia essa irritação crescer com seus comentários maldosos. Mas ele não era um soldado raso. Ele era perito em estratégia, em ordem e em treino. E pelo visto, aquele agrupamento a sua frente iria colocar a prova todas as suas habilidade.

— Soldados! — Chamou Jasper.

Todos os soldados puderam escutar a voz retumbante de Comandante. Uma voz dura feito aço e que exigia atenção. Temeroso, afastaram-se um dos outros até forma um círculo. Para se justificarem, apontaram o "culpado".

— A culpa é dele. — Disseram todos em uníssono.

Jasper caminhou imponente por entre eles.

— Eu não quero ninguém criando problemas. — Falou de modo incisivo, fazendo todos engolirem em seco.

Aquele comandante que estava a frente daqueles homens inexperientes, transpirava por todos os poros poder e aptidão. Seu rosto anguloso, os olhos estreitos e as sobrancelhas unidas demonstravam sua firmeza de espírito e o quanto ele poderia ser perigoso se quisesse.

Alice não tinha sofrido um único arranhão. Enquanto os soldados se estapeavam, esmurravam-se e se chutavam... ela permanecia encolhida no chão. Quando todos se afastaram, acusando-a de causar desordem; ela levantou-se rapidamente, agitando o pós de sua armadura. Mas seus olhos logo recaíram no homem de porte atlético e traços ferozes que se aproximava dela. Em algum momento de sanidade entre o seu coração se acelerar abruptamente e injustificadamente, ela se lembrou de que tinha que manter a sua farsa, ainda mais porque quem se dirigia a ela, era o Comandante da tropa que ela se alistara.

Com voz toscamente engrossada, Alice tentou se justificar, estufando o peito, abrindo as pernas:

— Desculpe... hã... Desculpe a bagunça, mas sabe como é... é a masculinidade. Dá vontade de quebrar as coisas. Arrotar... Falar palavrão.

Jasper analisou o soldado a sua frente.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Exigiu.

— Ah... — Alice tinha se concentrado tanto em tentar ser um homem na voz e nos atos que tinha se esquecido do mais importante: que nome ela teria se fosse homem?

Aro percebendo que o soldado emudecera, e querendo fazer boa figura para o comandante, ordenou:

— Soldado, o seu superior fez uma pergunta.

Alice olhou para os lados, vasculhando sua mente que parecia agora estar em branco.

— Eu tenho um nome. E é nome de homem, viu? — Disse por fim, ainda tentando buscar por algo em seu cérebro. Mas a tensão do momento, aquele comandante másculo a sua frente e o tumulto a sua volta, parecia contribuir para que seu cérebro se negasse a funcionar.

Mushu que estava ainda escondido em sua gola, resolveu dar uma ajudinha.

— Emmett. Que tal Emmett? — Propôs ao olhar o soldado de humor engraçado.

Alice poderia estar lenta para pensar, mas ela sabia que usar o nome do outro soldado que ela tinha sem querer incendiado para a briga, não era lá uma boa ideia.

— O nome dele é Emmett. — Sussurrou para Mushu, mas sendo escutado por seu comandante.

— Eu não perguntei o nome dele. — Rosnou Jasper com raiva contida. O que havia de errado com esse soldado afinal? Era burro? Era louco? — Eu perguntei o seu.

Alice arregalou os olhos diante do tom rude que fora tratada. Se antes se cérebro estava em branco, agora é que tinha pifado de vez.

— Tenta... ah, atchum. — Disse Mushu solicito.

— Atchum. — Repetiu Alice ainda mecanicamente.

— Atchum? — Estranhou Jasper.

Mushu não pode perder a piada, e logo acrescentou, fazendo Alice despertar um pouco do seu atordoamento.

— Saúde, filho? Rá. Eu sou demais.

— Mushu. — Reclamou Alice.

Jasper novamente escutara e estranhando o nome questionou novamente:

— Mushu?

— Não. — Respondeu rapidamente Alice vendo que tinha cometido outra gafe.

— Então qual é? — Insistiu Jasper recorrendo a todo seu autocontrole.

Se o país não precisasse de todos os homens que podia recorrer, e se Jasper não tivesse essa consciência, ela mandaria esse soldado de volta para casa. Era nítido que fosse qual o problema dele, ele não tinha condições de servir ao exército.

— É Ping. — Falou Mushu alto demais.

— Ping? — Jasper perguntou respirando fundo.

A que horas ele saberia o nome desse soldado encrenqueiro? Ou esse soldado por um acaso pensava que evitar dizer o nome o pouparia de uma punição adequada? Era isso?

— Ping era o meu grande amigo. Aí ele roubou minha namorada... — Mushu estava meditando consigo mesmo se lembrando do seu passado.

Alice que já tinha voltado a pensar, e vendo que Mushu só estava piorando sua situação; levou a mão atrás e segurou a boca dele, enquanto ela tomava rédeas do momento.

— Isso. Meu nome é Alec Ping. — Disse lentamente testando as palavras.

Jasper não sabia mais o que fazer. Podia ser que o soldado mais uma vez estivesse testando sua paciência, pondo fim na lenga-lenga, ela exigiu:

— Deixa eu ver sua convocação aqui. — Jasper leu a convocação e se assustou quando viu o nome de um dos mais bravos soldados que a China já tinha tido. — Adam Mulan? Aquele Adam Mulan? — Testou.

Aro espantou-se também e se espichou nos pés para ver por si mesmo a convocação que Jasper ainda segurava.

— Que eu saiba nem filho homem tinha. — Aro comentou espantado.

Outra gafe que Alice tinha cometido. Ela não fazia ideia que seu pai ainda fosse lembrado por alguém do exercito. E por isso, continuou com seu disfarce.

— Isso é porque ele não fala muito de mim. — Disse dando um desculpa qualquer. E depois se lembrando de que vira um homem cuspindo uma bola incrível de saliva, ela tentou fazer o mesmo para deixar bem claro que era mesmo um homem, com medo que em algum momento alguém percebesse que ela era a filha de Adam. Mas a bola de saliva nunca caiu no chão, ficou presa por um fio de saliva que todos olharam com cara de nojo. — Rá, rá. — Riu-se Alice tentando desviar a atenção dela.

— E até já sei por quê. — Aro cochichou para Jasper. — O filho tem acessos de loucura.

Jasper observou o homem franzina a sua frente. Loucura. Isso justificava. E se dirigindo aos soldados, passou a sua punição a todos já que Alice poderia ter iniciado, mas todos entraram facilmente na briga.

— Muito bem, senhores. Graças ao seu nome amigo Alec, vocês passaram uma noite agradável escolhendo arroz na cozinha. E amanhã o trabalho de verdade começa.

Todos os homens olharam enfurecidos para Alice que engoliu em seco.

— Temos... que melhorar seu convívio social. — Comentou Mushu percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto complicado era a sua situação.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Acorda, Alice. Ou seria melhor dizer: Alec?**

Depois do mal começo de Alice no exército da China, ela não tinha sido permitida dormir entre os soldados. Como punição, ela tinha sido colocada perto da lama, junto com seu cavalo.

Quando o dia começou a amanhecer, todos os soldados despertaram e seguiram para o campo de treino. Ou melhor, quase todos. Alice que estava dormindo perto dos porcos, não fora chamada em nenhum momento. Ressonava profundamente ao lado do grilo da sorte. O único que estava desperto era Mushu, que sabia estava preparando o café da manhã dela. Entenda que a motivação de Mushu não tinha nada haver com a segurança de Alice. Pode até ser um egoísmo, mas Mushu só conseguia visualizar os benefícios no tempo que ele teria, caso conseguisse completar sua missão com êxito.

Assim que o café da manhã estava a postos, Mushu correu para dentro da barraca onde Alice ainda sonhava com seus dias tranquilos. Deixando de lado o prato com arroz, ovos e bacon, Mushu pegou o grilo, torceu as asas deles diversas vezes e soltou-o no rumo na cabeça de sua protegida. O grilo, coitado, emitiu um som doloroso e irritante, mas muito similar ao despertar de um relógio que ainda seria inventado no próximo milênio.

— Acorda aí, oh, bela adormecida. — Ordenou Mushu enquanto grilo reclamava intensamente com as asas torcidas. — _Vambora_. Acelera aí. — Conforme ele ditava as ordens, ele puxava a coberta dela e ela tentava puxar novamente. — Vista a roupa. Anda. — Alice sentou-se mais dormindo que acordada. — Trouxe o café pra você. Olha aí o café da manhã! Ele gostou de te ver. — Disse ele mostrando a refeição que tinha sido meticulosamente organizada de modo que um rosto sorridente se fizesse presente. O grilo, logo tratou se mergulhar na comida, não que fosse algo que ele comece, mas buscando ali no meio que lhe apetecesse. — Oh, sai daí. Vai fazer ela enjoar. — Chiou Mushu usando o _hashi_ para pegar o grilo e o jogar para longe do prato.

— Já é tarde? — Perguntou a moça ainda sonolenta, despertando muito lentamente.

— Não fala agora. — Conforme Mushu conversava com ele, ele ia socando comida dentro da boca da jovem sem dar chance dela engolir primeiro. — Não esquece. Você tem que treinar. É o primeiro dia. Não vai brigar. Só vai brincar. — As bochechas de Alice estavam estufadas de tanta comida dentro de sua boca que ela ou pelo sono ou pela velocidade de Mushu, ainda não tinha conseguido engolir. — A não ser que algum deles queira brigar. — Meditou consigo mesmo. — Aí você quebra a fuça dele.

A ideia de ter que brigar com alguém era tão assustadora, que fez Alice despertar mais rápido do que se tivesse sido jogada dentro de um rio congelado.

Com olhos arregalados, Alice defendeu-se:

— Mas eu não quero quebrar a cara de ninguém.

— Não fale de boca cheia. — Retrucou Mushu a Alice. — Agora faz aí uma careta. — Ordenou ele. Alice olhou para ele com cara de atendimento ao cliente. Para quem não sabe, é aquela cara que diz sem grandes emoções: "em que posso ajudar?" — Ui, essa intimidou meu ursinho de pelúcia. — Disse com desdém. — Anda. Me assusta.

Alice engoliu tudo de uma vez só. O bolo de comida gigante, forçado por sua garganta abaixo, causou dor; mas ela se forçou a soltar um rosnado que desfigurou suas feições sempre gentis, em algo mais animalesco.

— Aí. É. É disso que meu povo gosta. — Aprovou Mushu. — Agora, sim. Bota esse machão pra fora.

O grilo também aprovou o ato, e muito deliberadamente, Alice começou a vestir-se. O cavalo dela, no entanto, colocou sua cabeça dentro da barraca e relinchou meia dúzia de sons que só Mushu compreendeu.

— Como as tropas já foram? — Questionou o pequeno dragão perplexo.

Alice que estava ainda cogitando se vestia ou se voltava a dormir, parou todos os movimentos, levantou a cabeça bruscamente e exclamou:

— O que? — Sem dar chances de alguma resposta, ela saiu rolando para fora da barraca, aplumou-se de pé e enquanto corria para o ponto de encontro, ela tentava calçar as botas.

— A espada. — Gritou Mushu para ela que já estava longe. — Você esqueceu. — Como Alice não respondera, ele apenas segurou a espada junto a si e secando uma lagrima seca, ele orgulhou-se: — A minha criança pronta para detonar a galera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Vou Vencer**

— Ordem. Peço silencio.

Todos os homens recrutados estavam conversando e se divertindo como se estivessem numa grande confraternização. Aro tentava colocar ordem nos homens, sem grande sucesso. Mas a tentativa de Aro não era com o objetivo de ajudar o Comandante Jasper e sim para provar que ele era o homem mais capacitado para lidar com soldados. Mas se nem ele conseguia o respeito dos recrutas, muito menos o jovem Comandante conseguiria.

— Eu quero uma banana caramelada. — Disse um soldado atarracado, zombando de Aro.

— Para começar eu quero um Yakisoba. — Completou Jacob que era conhecido por seu extenso apetite.

— Pão xadrez. — Gritou Emmett.

— Não tem graça. — Chiou Aro ouvindo a risada dos jovens.

A verdade é que aqueles 'homens se conheciam de longa data. Estar ali realmente era um prazeroso reencontro. E qualquer pessoa que perturbasse esse momento de diversão era visto como um intruso. E todos sabem como os jovens se comportam quando rotulam alguém como "não é bem vindo": a implicância passa a ser a regra geral. E era isso que eles estavam fazendo com o irritante Conselheiro do Imperador.

E só tem um jeito da zombaria acabar: quando aparece alguém ainda mais merecedor de implicância e piadinhas. Como, por exemplo, o jovem que vinha correndo apressado para juntos deles: Alec.

— Parece que o garoto do arroz acordou tarde hoje. — Comentou Emmett com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Mal Alice já tinha chegado perto deles, Emmett passou o braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-o para si com o intuito de começar a implicância. — Oi, Alec. Está com fome?

Alice sorriu sem graça, mas muito ingênua para perceber que aquilo era só uma deixa para Edward dar inicio ao que eles tinham planejado especialmente para ela.

Como Alice tinha sido a única que saíra ilesa e sem nenhum soco no corpo, eles achavam justo pegar ela desprevenida hoje, forjando uma amabilidade até que fosse o momento ideal para dar a ela a parte que lhe cabia da confusão do dia anterior.

— É. Eu te devo um sanduiche de pancada. — Disse Edward puxando Alice pelo colarinho, afastando o punho fechado para dar a distancia necessário para o impacto do soco ser maior.

Contudo, antes que eles conseguissem finalmente bater nela, a atenção foi desviada para o comandante alto e forte que vinham caminhando com passos firmes e decididos na direção deles.

— Soldados! — Bradou Jasper. Embora nenhum dos soldados desse um único tostão de fumo para o comandante, ao ouvir a voz dele, todos se alinharam ombro-a-ombro. — Vão se apresentar em ordem e em silencio todas as manhãs. — Disse já tirando a camisa e revelando o peitoral musculoso. Alice quando viu o homem a sua frente, quase perdeu o folego. Ela bem tinha reparado o quanto ele era bonito e forte no dia anterior, mas não passara disso. Ela nunca se atraída por nenhum homem. Tinha sim, procurado a casamenteira, mas não porque queria e sim por que era o certo a se fazer. Mas ver aquele homem, assim, desnudo, lhe trazia um calor desconhecido junto com uma vontade insana de passear as mãos pelo corpo dele. — Qualquer um que desobedecer, vai se explicar. — Acrescentou Jasper com a voz dura feito aço.

Alice ao ouvi a voz dele assim, toda carregada de ameaças subjetivas, sentiu que seu calor agravou-se ainda mais seguido de uma tensão dolorido e prazeroso na sua intimidade.

— Uh! Que meda. — Zombou Edward.

Jasper que analisava cada soldados com olhos de águia enquanto preparava o arco e a fecha para dar início ao primeiro treinamento, focou seu olhar no recruta abusado. Se ele não fizesse nada, perderia de vez o respeito dos homens. E se ele se demonstrasse irritação, revelaria sua fraqueza. Assim, com uma voz carregada de bom humor, ele dirigiu-se a Edward, apontando-lhe a flecha já engatilhada no arco.

— Edward. Obrigado por se apresentar. — Todos os soldados deram um passo a atrás, deixando Edward totalmente vulnerável para uma flechada. O homem que antes tinha zombado, agora engolia em seco, esperando o momento que seria acertado. Contudo, Jasper redirecionou sua mira para o topo de um tronco de mais de vinte metros de altura e deixou a flecha seguir seu caminho. — Pegue a flecha. — Ordenou.

Edward esfregou uma mão na outra, e agora sem o risco de ser flechado, fez sua melhor cara de tédio, sem abandonar seu famoso mal humor.

— Vou pegar, bonitão. E fique olhando porque não vou nem suar. — Falou se aproximando do tronco e antes de começar a subir, Jasper fez sua observação.

— Espere, aí. Eu acho que você anda meio esquecido. — Aro a pedido de Jasper, se aproximava com dificuldade carregando uma caixa pequena, contudo, muito pesada. Jasper a abriu revelando dois pesos de dez quilos cada. E retirou um peso e amarrando no pulso esquerdo de Edward, explicou. — Este representa a disciplina. — Então amarrou o segundo peso no pulso direito do soldado. — E este representa a força. Um só se completa com o outro.

Edward quase não conseguia levantar os braços de tão pesado que estavam. Mas ele nunca revelaria sua fraqueza a ninguém. Fazendo um esforço hercúleo, ele jogou os braços em torno da gigantesca pilastra e tentou escalar a mesma, sem sucesso. Patinou por um metro e quando suas forças se foram, ele acabou se deixando cair de bunda no chão.

— Vai ser bem complicado. — Observou Jasper esfregando o rosto.

E então o longo período de treino começou. Todos, inclusive Alice tentaram escalar a pilastra, mas ela era muito escorregadia e se isso não bastasse, os pesos em seus pulsos complicavam ainda mais a tarefa deles.

Jasper era implacável. Treinava os soldados para serem exímios lutadores, peritos em mira, capazes de caçar qualquer coisa para seu sustento, e hábeis em explosivos. Entretanto, a tarefa não era fácil. Os que sabiam lutar, era tão inexperientes que não duravam nem dez segundos numa luta mano-a-mano. Ninguém sabia usar sequer uma flecha, quem dirá acertar uma maçã em pleno ar. Pescar com as mãos, era inconcebível para todos os jovens, até que o próprio Jasper demonstrou que isso era, sim, possível. Conseguir prever o caminho de um explosivo, então, era impossível.

Obviamente, você leitor não quer saber como os outros soldados se portavam e como fora o treinamento deles. Todos querem é saber sobre a vida da nossa querida heroína Alice. Então vamos lá.

Se com os outros recrutas Jasper era implacável, isso nem se comparava com a forma como ele agia com a pequena e frágil Alice. Alice, obviamente, de todos ali era a menos experiente de todos. Por ser uma mulher, ela nunca tinha se preocupado com nada que correspondia ao universo masculino. E agora ter que responder ao peso do treinamento diário como se fosse homem, custava a ela uma fadiga muito grande. Por vezes, ela pensou em desistir, mas voltava rapidamente atrás quando lembrava-se que isso poderia revelar seu segredo trazendo desonra a família e que também poderia ocorrer do seu pai ter de assumir seu lugar no treinamento. Se para ela que tinha a saúde perfeito estava difícil, pior seria para o seu debilitado pai.

Com muita força de vontade, Alice manteve-se firme em sua decisão de sustentar a farsa da sua identidade. Não foram poucas as vezes que Jasper discutira com ela. Perguntas como: "o que tem de errado com você?"; "como você não sabe nada de artes marciais?"; "porque você ainda não aprendeu isso?"... Era tudo tão frequente que Alice chegou a um ponto que nem mais se intimidava com os gritos do seu comandante (não que isso signifique que ela ignorava, ela apenas não tremia mais na base). Além domais, Alice ainda era alvo da constante implicância de Emmett e Edward (Jacob preferia gastar sua energia comendo a brigando). Os dois soldados viviam armando pegadinhas para a jovem. Uma hora eles colocavam besouros dentro da roupa dela, outra hora enxiam a tenda dela de sapos e teve vezes que sumiram com o alazão dela, rendendo-lhe um grande susto.

E isso ajudava ainda mais para que Jasper se irritasse com ela, pois parecia que ela era quem procurava encrenca e não que fosse vitima. Mas havia algo que mexia com Jasper de uma maneira ainda mais assustadora. O soldado Alec despertava nele um vontade insana de proteger, abraçar e guarda a sete chaves. Talvez fosse o rosto de feições suaves que nunca tinha um único fio de barba e que lhe remetia ao semblante da mulher perfeita ou talvez fosse a voz sempre doce e melodiosa que saia de seus lábios (Alice sempre se esquecia de disfarçar a voz) ou ainda, talvez fosse o fato que antes da guerra estoura Jasper como todo jovem de sua idade estivesse se preparado para receber uma esposa indicada pela casamenteira... Mas fosse qual o motivo que fazia Alec mexer tanto com ele, isso só contribuía para que ele renegasse esse sentimento e pegasse ainda mais pesado com o jovem soldado. Já que não era aceitável um homem se sentir tão perturbado por outro homem, mesmo que esse mais parecesse com uma flor delicada. Céus, Alec nem feder a homem fedia. Até o suor do soldado parecia perfume para o seu olfato aguçado de comandante. Não que tivesse um cheiro exatamente agradável, mas era muito mais suave e atraente que dos outros.

Se com os outros soldados Jasper mandava correr vinte quilômetros carregando dois grandes baldes de água cheios, com Alice ele fazia correr quarenta quilômetros. No início ele até tinha cedido ao impulso de protegê-la e pegava o balde dela justificado a si mesmo e ao irritante Aro que era porque ele não tinha tempo a perder com fracotes, mas depois que se deu conta do verdadeiro motivo, ele mudou a estratégia e ao invés de ajudá-la, ele forçava ainda mais a mão.

Mushu ajudava da forma como podia, dizendo sempre:

— Não deixa ele te bater.

Contudo, ao invés de Jasper conseguir abafar a estranha atração, o sentimento aumentava. E para piorar, o soldado Alec era o único que não tinha evoluído em nada, nem mesmo nas lutas. Só restou uma coisa para Jasper fazer. Se o soldado Alec não estava atendendo as expectativas e se conviver com ele estava lhe trazendo um sentimento muito errado, a solução era lhe dar a carta de dispensa.

Numa noite onde mais uma vez os outros soldados sumiram com o cavalo do soldado Alec, Jasper pegou o animal, levou ao seu dono e junto entregou a dispensa de reservista sem dizer uma única palavra, sem demonstrar desgosto algum. Alice arregalou os olhos naquela noite, sentiu os ossos gelarem e o coração parar. Ela tinha mais uma vez falhado.

Falhara como filha e agora falhara como filho. E tudo por quê? Porque ela nunca conseguia se concentrar em seu treino e o único culpado era seu comandante que a fazia perder toda a concentração e ter pensamentos quentes.

Falhara. Esse pensamento assombrava Alice.

Respirando fundo, Alice decidiu que isso ela não iria aceitar. Se seu comandante fazia o coração dela bater forte e uma estranha necessidade em sua intimidade crescer, não era culpa dele. E sim dela que nunca lutara de fato contra o sentimento desconhecido. Se ela queria honrar seu pai, fosse como filha, fosse como filho, ela teria que deixar de lado qualquer sentimento e necessidade física e se focar no que deveria fazer. Até porque, nunca que ela teria chances com o seu comandante. Afinal, para todos os efeitos ela era um homem. Mas isso não era a única questão. Jasper a odiava, assim ela pensava ao analisar a forma sempre grossa como ele a tratava.

Mas como conseguir reverter a situação a seu favor, se ela já estava segurando sua dispensa nas mãos? Foi então que olhando para a gigantesca pilastra de madeira lisa que ela teve uma ideia. Até aquele momento, os outros poderiam estar sendo melhores que ela, mas ninguém tinha conseguido até hoje subir até o topo e resgatar a flecha que fora lá atirada no primeiro dia de treinamento.

Com uma determinação inabalável, Alice pegou os pesos, colocou-os em seus punhos, e tentou. Tentou várias vezes, sem sucesso algum. Foi então que algo lhe ocorrera. Jasper não tinha dito nada contra usar os pesos a seu favor. Assim, ela enrolou os pesos um no outro e com isso criou uma espécie de cinto. Impulsionava o cinto para cima, e puxava seu corpo, impulsionava os pesos, e içava-se... até que alcançou o topo quando o dia já estava clareando. Quando Jasper pôs sua cabeça para fora da tenda, Alice mirou a flecha e pela primeira vez conseguia atingir seu alvo que era bem ao pé de seu comandante.

Jasper assustara-se, mas recuperando rapidamente, olhou para cima e ficou pasmo quando viu que seu pior soldado conseguira o que ninguém tinha conseguido. Parte dele ficou feliz por não iria perder a companhia do soldado Alec e porque enfim alguém conseguira desvendar o mistério dos dois pesos. Contudo, uma parte bem pequena ficou apreensiva. Ele ainda teria que conviver com os extintos que aquele soldado frágil despertava nele.

Depois disso, tudo mudara. Alec passou a ser o primeiro da turma. Tornara-se o melhor lutador a ponto de derrubar até mesmo Jasper (que geralmente se pegava um pouco distraído quando se tratava de Alec); virara o melhor pescador, e o soldado mais certeiro em miras de explosivos e flechas. Era também o mais rápido em corridas, mesmo quando tinha que carregar grandes pesos. Mushu sentia-se orgulho disso, pois na mente dele, ele que tinha conseguido mudar Alice. E Jasper sentia-se mais orgulhoso que apreensivo. Afinal, independente da forma como ele se sentia na presença do soldado, tanta implicância surtiu o seu efeito. Até Edward e Emmett nutriam um certo respeito por Alec, agora.

Mas o fato mais importante é que toda mudança se devia única e exclusivamente a Alice que passou a se focar em seu objetivo principal, deixando de lado qualquer desejo físico e implicância do qual era vitima. Não que o treino de Jasper não fosse importante, ou que as palavras de incentivo de Mushu não tivessem valor. Mas se Alice não tivesse se focado no seu objetivo, ela poderia continuar tendo todo o treinamento e apoio necessário, e ainda continuaria sendo a mesma Alice frágil que tinha partido da casa de seus pais.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Uma Garotinha Perdeu Sua Boneca**

Maria sempre fora destemida. Era além de uma mulher, uma guerreira que não sabia lidar com a palavra "não" e muito menos com as implicações do "não é bem-vindo". Ela como todo Huno era uma eximia guerreira e uma habilidosa amazona, bem como os homens eram excelentes cavaleiros. Todos eles eram uma grande família nômade que viva dos despojos que conquistavam das aldeias por onde passavam. Nunca ninguém fora hábil contra eles, e muitos até os temiam. Mas quando a China levantou a Grande Muralha para deter não apenas os saqueadores Hunos como também outros grupos rebeldes, Maria que era líder sentiu-se mortalmente ofendida. Desafiada com a ofensa, ela tinha colocado como objetivo a conquista da cidade Imperial e fazer com que o Imperador admitisse publicamente que ela e sua família eram imbatíveis.

E não era perdendo seu tempo em guerras desnecessárias que ela alcançaria seu objetivo. Ela precisava chegar o quanto antes a Cidade Imperial. Ela tinha pressa em se estabilizar como a maior guerreira de todos os tempos, firmando assim a supremacia Huna.

Maria observava o horizonte de cima de uma árvore calculando seus próximos passos e como ela iria conduzir seu exercito até dominar não apenas o Império, mas, sim, o Imperador. Sua meta era seguir por entre os vales de uma passagem montanhosa que era o caminho mais curto até a Cidade Imperial. Todavia, também era o caminho que colocaria ele frente-a-frente com o exercito rival. Apenas um embate; e ela estaria a um passo de alcançar seu objetivo.

Seu falcão de estimação tinha sido enviado por ela para sondar a área logo a frente. Treinado como era, voltou após sua inspeção, trazendo na ponta do bico uma pequenina boneca de pano. Maria apenas estendeu a mão acima e a ave deixou o brinquedo cair na mão de sua dona.

Observando a boneca, Maria encontrou certa graça naquilo. Nunca tinha brincado com uma e por isso, a graça dela era depreciativa quanto ao objeto que segurava. Uma perca de tempo na educação de uma criança, pensava a Amazona. Levando ao nariz, Maria inalou profundamente abrindo um sorriso.

Assim que desceu da árvore, Maria caminhou na direção de James e Victoria, estendendo-lhes o brinquedo para que os mesmo soubessem por si próprios, o que ela mesma já tinha descoberto. Algo que era parte do treinamento deles: todos tinham que saber, não era admissível ganhar as coisas de mãos beijadas.

— O que podem me dizer? — Perguntou Maria aos seus homens, entendendo-lhe o brinquedo.

James tocou a boneca por dois segundos e depois esfregou os dedos um no outro, avaliando a textura do pó que se encontrava no pano.

— Serragem de madeiras. — E ao perceber que era mais granulosa a serragem, acrescentou: — Das montanhas.

Essa informação parecia boba, mas denotava que havia alguma aldeia ainda povoada perto das montanhas que era por onde Maria pretendia passar. Como a serragem de madeira podia dizer isso? Simples! Se havia serragem de madeira, havia pessoas trabalhando na carpintaria, construindo casas, abrigos e quem sabe até estribos para animais. E se havia povoado, havia suplementos. Maria e os demais Hunos poderiam saquear o local, alimentando a si mesmos e a sua própria criação.

Victoria apenas retirou um pelo grosso, branco e resistente do pequeno brinquedo.

— Clina de cavalos branco. — Declarou. — Garanhões imperiais. — Observou lembrando-se que todos os cavalos do império eram brancos.

Com isso, era nítido que a aldeia não estava sozinha. Ela estava sendo protegida, guardada e velada pelo exército do Imperador, exatamente como Maria previra em sua análise. Seria apenas mais um embate.

— Enxofre de canhões. — Disse Laurent, um terceiro homem que se aproximou e cheirou a bonequinha.

Todos olharam uma para os outros sabendo o que aquilo significava. O Exercito não só estava lá, como os esperava. Novamente Maria sorriu diante do iminente embate.

— Essa boneca veio de uma aldeia na passagem Thung Shao, onde o exercito imperial nos espera. — Disse Maria olhando novamente para o horizonte.

James, interpretando mal a reação de Maria, assegurou:

— Podemos evitá-los com facilidade.

— Não. — Disse Maria espantada. E se recuperando, ela explicou: — O caminho mais rápido até o Imperador é por aquela passagem. Mas principalmente, uma garotinha perdeu sua boneca. Devemos devolvê-la.

Nada mais precisou ser dito. O brilho diabólico no olhar dela dizia tudo o que os demais Hunos precisavam saber: eles deviam se preparar porque dessa vez não seria apenas uma expedição para saquear uma aldeia, seria também o alcance do ideal que Maria plantara em todos os homens e mulheres nômades de ter tudo o que quisesse, quando quisesse. E nunca ninguém jamais ousaria a tentar se rebelar contra eles, porque enfim todos teriam conhecimento que suas habilidades eram invencíveis. Pensando por esse ângulo, realmente era apenas um mero confronto o que eles iriam enfrentar agora.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Mania de Mulherzinha**

Alice tinha se dedicado e se focado tanto em sua farsa que ela nem mais se lembrava a ultima vez que tomara um banho. Fora há três meses? Ou fazia mais de seis que ela não sabia qual era a sensação desse regalo? Você deve estar estranhando e até mesmo achando nojento, mas quando se está num campo de guerra, treinando para possíveis batalhas; cuidados com a higiene do corpo são irrelevantes e uma completa perda de tempo.

E foi por isso, que depois daquela dia carregado de treinos e que Jasper tinha pela primeira vez mostrado alguma satisfação com ela; que ela se permitiu a um momento intimo. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ela queria se sentir feminina. Se pudesse, ela até mesmo tomaria um banho com água de cheiro da mesma forma que ela tinha feito no dia que se preparara para ir a casamenteira.

O que estava provocando isso nela? Da onde vinha essa vontade de se sentir bonita como nunca antes? Alice não sabia dizer. Talvez tivesse algo a ver como a forma que Jasper sorrira para ela e pegara no seu ombro depois de uma simulação de luta entre eles.

Alice podia se recordar perfeitamente do momento. Sentia até a mão dele ainda formigar na sua pele, como também do momento que estivera com seu rosto a centímetros do dele.

Claro que o coração dela ainda disparava toda vez que olhava para Jasper. Mas ela fazia um esforço gigantesco para concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse os lábios dele e a modo como eles despertavam um estranho desejo dela passar a língua pela consistência masculina. O cheiro dele, embora estivesse tão ruim quanto o dela, tinha algo que despertava nela um comichão em sua intimidade que fazia que ela esfregasse uma perna contra a outra em busca de alivio.

Alice sorriu feito boba olhando para o rio a sua frente. Com olhos sonhadores, ela despiu-se ouvindo Mushu reclamando da decisão dela de banhar-se.

— Ai, ai, ai. Não é uma boa ideia. E se alguém ver você desse jeito? — Insistia Mushu reclamando.

Alice defendeu-se.

— Só porque pareço com um homem, não tenho que cheirar como um.

Mushu olhou para ela de um jeito que ela fez questão de ignorar. Preferia continuar sonhando e dando asas a sua imaginação de uma realidade impossível de acontecer. Imaginando ela e Jasper juntos, se tocando como íntimos e ele a tomando nos braços como um homem faria a sua esposa. O pensamento fez um arrepio frio correr do umbigo dela e se alojar na intimidade. Quando Alice levou a mão para o seu meio, com o intuito de lavar também lá, sentiu uma gosma na sua intimidade. E ao contrário do que se esperava, o toque não era estranho... era até bem vindo desde que fosse acompanhando de pensamentos com um certo comandante. Mas novamente, não teve como aproveitar o momento. Mushu insistia em prendê-la na realidade.

— _Ta_ bom. Tem homem que não lava a meia. E daí? Implique, implique, implique. Até que eu gosto daquele cheiro de gorgonzola.

Alice revirou os olhos e mergulhou a cabeça aproveitando o prazer que o banho trazia ao seu corpo tão sensível. Porque ela ainda podia sentir o toque dele na sua pele?

— Ah. — Suspirou Alice quando emergiu novamente.

— _Tá_ legal. Já chega. Anda logo. — Rogou Mushu. — Agora sai daí antes que você encolha e fique toda enrugadinha.

A preocupação de Mushu não era à toa. O rio estava ali a disposição de quem quisesse. E se alguém tivesse a mesma ideia que Alice tivera? E se fosse exatamente ao mesmo momento que Alice tomava banho? Teria como algum homem não notar as formas femininas dela mergulhadas na água?

— Mushu, ao invés de reclamar, vai vigiar. — Pediu Alice esfregando a pele.

A verdade é que Alice não estava pensando em seu segredo agora. Ela tinha sufocado por tanto tempo o sentimento que vinha crescendo por Jasper, que teve um momento que ela até pensou que tinha superado. Mas agora era impossível não se lembrar a forma como ele tinha tocado no seu ombro, esquecido sua mão lá por mais tempo do que era necessário.

Mushu não perdoava, insistia na verdade que Alice estava evitando enxergar.

— _Tá_, _tá_. Vai vigiar, Mushu. — Disse o pequeno dragão tentando imitar a voz de Alice. — Enquanto eu estrago nosso segredo com essa mania de mulherzinha. Rum. — Fungou e depois acrescentou com desdém: — Higiene.

Alice tinha se virado de costa para Mushu, preferia agora se focar nas lembranças de mais cedo e por isso não viu que justamente o senhor de seus pensamentos caminhava calmamente até a beira do lago, deixando suas roupas numa pedra.

Mushu percebendo, arregalou os olhos e exclamou.

— Vixe, Maria. Agora ferrou.

Jasper também não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera mais cedo. Alec tinha dado uma verdadeira surra nele e mesmo assim ele adorou. A forma como Alec se atirava contra ele, e ficava a maior parte do tempo dominando-o, trazia reações estranhas ao seu corpo que despertava concentrando todo o sangue do seu corpo num único local. Houve um momento que Alec montara em cima dele, pressionando o antebraço em seu pescoço, imobilizando-o... Naquele momento os rostos estiveram tão próximos que Jasper entreabriu os lábios ansiando por degustar os de seu soldado. Quando enfim despertara, um choque de susto perpassou seu corpo. Era algo errado a se sentir. O que havia de errado com ele? Porque ele estava sentindo aquilo justamente por outro homem? Será que ele era anormal de alguma forma? A ideia de ser anormal de algum modo, trouxe em sua mente a possibilidade de decepcionar seu pai e isso foi uma ideia ainda mais dolorosa.

Jasper estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que nem se deu conta que estava acompanhado quando mergulhara no rio. Deu braçadas fortes e vigorosas tentando limpar a mente e o desejo crescente por outro homem, quando seu corpo se chocou contra outro. Rapidamente, Jasper levantou sua cabeça e pode fitar o soldado que estava lhe perturbando a mente. Todavia, estar diante do objeto de seu desejo insano e _errado_, fez que toda sensatez evaporasse imediatamente.

— Er... Alec? Também está tomando banho?

— Oh, é.. Jasper... quer dizer... Comandante. Sim, sim. Estou tomando banho. Noite linda, não é? — Comentou Alice toda atrapalhada com a mente tão comprometida quanto a mente do homem a sua frente.

— É. É. Noite muita linda. — Concordou ele.

A lua era cheia e iluminava tudo com uma luz suave. Jasper se viu tentando olhar mais do que o rosto do soldado a sua frente. Desceu seus olhos pelos lábios cheios e pequenos, acompanhou a forma como os cabelos curtos emolduravam o rosto dando um contorno feminino e atraente ao homem a sua frente e permitiu que seus olhos observassem as gostas de água que desciam dos fios de cabelos, correndo pelo pescoço delgado e se alojando no colo do rapaz.

Alice sentiu aquele comichão em sua intimidade arder ainda mais vendo o olhar que Jasper lhe lançada, mas sua mente não mandou nenhum aviso para que ela mergulhasse mais. Pelo contrário. Seus olhos também vagaram pelo pescoço proeminente do Comandante, os ombros largos e os músculos bem moldados do seu peitoral.

Como o rio não era muito raso, mas longe de ser fundo, de pé, Alice por seu amiúde só mostrava o inicio de seu colo, dois dedos antes de começar os montes de seus seios. Contudo, Jasper por seu alto, deixava quase todo o flanco amostra aos olhos gulosos da jovem.

Os dois estavam perdidos um no outro, e deram passos inconscientes, tentando se aproximar. Jasper até levantara a mão direita e estendera na direção de Alice que se viu inclinando a cabeça em antecipação ao toque.

Mushu estava desesperado. Ele até sabia o que aquilo tudo significava. Mas que depois do calor do momento, quando os corpos já estivessem saciados, a realidade abateria Jasper e ele como todo homem chinês educado a desprezar a mulher, iria sentenciar Alice a morte. Mushu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

Apavorado, ele mergulhou no rio e fitou o bumbum de Jasper tomando coragem.

Enquanto isso, ambos soldados se fitavam com a boca seca e o desejo crescente. Desejo esse que já estava se manifestando no corpo do comandante, fazendo seu órgão flácido ganhar turgidez.

— Quem diria que você acabaria por se tornar o soldado mais destemido e o exemplo dos outros. — Comentou Jasper tentando forçar a sua mente para outro rumo.

O que ele pretendia fazer afinal de contas? Como ele por um acaso pretendia sanar seu desejo físico com um homem? Bem, ele até sabia que tinha como, sim. Mas ele perderia o respeito do seu soldado. A não ser que ele também quisesse. Cogitou consigo mesmo, Jasper. Mas Alec parecia controlado e até mesmo estático. Será que percebia o desejo dele e era o medo de desrespeitar o comandante que o impedia de sair dali? A verdade é que Alice estava tão acostumada a maquiar e disfarçar seu desejo que ela nada expressava, embora todos os pontos do corpo dela estivessem quase emitindo eletricidade de tanto desejo que sentia.

— É... As coisas não foram fáceis. E você não me deu muitas escolhas, não é? — Comentou com doçura, percebendo que mesmo assim soava como se fosse uma acusação. — Mas isso foi bom, acho. O Senhor é um bom Comandante.

Jasper estremeceu diante da realidade. Ele realmente fora muito duro com aquele soldado em especial. Mas era porque era necessário, tanto para treiná-lo, quanto para suprimir o desejo errado e incomum.

Jasper deu mais um passo na direção do soldado. Alice num breve momento de sanidade, percebeu o quão perigoso poderia ser se os corpos se encontrassem e a divergência de formas revelasse seu segredo. Por isso, ela virou-se de costa, bem no momento de senti o comandante resvalar seu corpo ao dela. Algo duro e quente encostou-se no meio de sua nádegas, fazendo-a ofegar e até mesmo extintivamente arrebitar um pouco o traseiro em busca de algo que desconhecia.

Jasper ponderou sobre aquilo. O soldado Alec estava fazendo aquilo para lhe dar consentimento? Ou estaria apenas cedendo por ser seu subordinado? Se a ultima opção fosse a regente, Jasper estaria por um lado satisfeito, e por outro, muito decepcionado. Ele tinha treinado seus homens para mais que isso: ceder ao superior sem questionar atitudes deploráveis.

Mushu que ainda estava mergulhado viu que era agora ou nunca. Ele via que mais um pouco e seria fácil o Comandante puxar para si Alice e que ela seria totalmente dele. E claro, logo Jasper também perceberia que demarcar um orifício incomum não era a única opção.

Tomando coragem Mushu serpenteou e deu uma bela dentada no traseiro do Comandante que deu um pulo para trás no mesmo momento que ele já estava se preparando para cingir Alec com seus braços, puxando-o para seu corpo. O pequeno dragão emergiu cuspindo água quando Jasper tentava buscar quem lhe mordera. Assustado, Jasper apenas identificou o animal como uma cobra.

— Rápido, Alec. Tem cobra no rio. Rápido. — Comandou.

Alice que estava entorpecida pelo prazer que sentia ao ter o corpo másculo tão próximo ao seu, despertou tentando encontrar o animal peçonhento, mas viu apenas Mushu lhe dando um olhar feroz. Então todo o perigo se fosse descoberta como mulher veio a sua mente ainda mais intensamente, trazendo-lhe um arrepio na coluna de medo e alivio por ter sido impedida a tempo.

— Ah, claro. Vamos. — Disse nadando na direção oposta de Jasper.

Assim que chegou a margem do rio, assoviou para seu cavalo que veio ao seu encontro e pegou a manta dele, para cobrir seu corpo.

— Vai por aí? — Perguntou Jasper num misto de alivio e decepção.

Alivio porque era o certo Alec se afastar dele antes que os dois se deitassem juntos numa união estranha; e decepção porque era tudo que Jasper queria era se esquecer e permitir-se saciar o desejo.

— É melhor... O que iria acontecer... É errado. — Acrescentou Alice num fio de voz.

— Errado. — Repetiu Jasper em choque.

Alice sorriu triste para ele. Assim, da onde ela estava, pode contemplar todo o corpo masculino, desnudo e iluminado pela luz da lua. Suas formas físicas eram divergentes, mas ela teve certeza que nunca vira nada tão belo em sua vida e com toda certeza nunca mais veria, mesmo se um dia viesse a se casar. Virou-se, com o seu cavalo ocultado sua forma, ao passo que ela se afastava. Jasper observou seu soldado Alec indo embora até sumir de suas vistas.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Como pode fazer algo tão desprezível? Talvez aquela cobra que o mordera, tenha sido uma providencia dos seus ancestrais para que fizesse algo tão errado quanto o que quase fez. Respirando fundo, ele meditou que estava na hora de controlar mais a si mesmo e aos seus desejos. E olhando na direção por onde o soldado Alec tinha sumido, ele sorriu de contentamento. Seu soldado não o decepcionara. Ele se afastara dele e tinha consciência do erro de seu superior e fora forte moralmente; e sutil o bastante para atestar isso sem brigas. Mas então algo ocorreu a Jasper: E se Alec o denunciasse por algo assim? E se relatasse a Aro que estava tão afoito para atestar um erro dele? Contudo algo dentro dele dizia com todas as forças que Alec não era assim e não faria nenhuma denuncia. Se fosse para atrair escândalos, Alec poderia ter gritado e lutado com ele. E Alec era bom de luta. Jasper tinha observado isso mais cedo quando fora derrotado pelo jovem. E com uma luta, o barulho logo atrairia a atenção de todos e com isso, o incidente quase cometido seria divulgado. Não, se Alec realmente quisesse meter seu comandante em maus lençóis, teria feito isso agora e não ido embora delicadamente como tinha feito. Respirando fundo, Jasper seguiu para o acampamento. Deixando de lado todos os erros daquele dia, ele tinha que tratar de algo mais importante: Seus soldados já estavam prontos para irem para o fronte das tropas militares de seu pai Frederick Shang.

Alice recriminava a si mesma sem parar.

— Quase. Foi por pouco.

Mushu caminhava atrás de Alice apenas reclamando:

— Não, foi horrível. Me deve uma. — Disse Mushu esfregando a língua para se livrar do gosto de _bumbum de comandante_ que se instalara na sua boca.

— Eu não vou ver um homem pelado nunca mais. — Prometeu Alice sem ter realmente certeza se isso era realmente um desejo razoável.

— Nem olha pra mim. Não mordo bumbum nunca mais. — Disse o dragão com cara de desgosto.

Alice apenas acenou para o guardião. Ela compreendia que ele tinha feito muito por ela hoje. E que realmente tinha que se esforçar mais para anular seu desejo insano.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 – Somos Necessários**

Jasper andara apressado até a tenda do Ministro do Imperador. Ele precisava o quanto antes resolver uma questão essencial que também resolveria seu problema em outro nível mais pessoal. Tendo consciência que não conseguiria suprimir por muito tempo seu desejo crescente pelo soldado Alec, e que também não mais tinha motivos para dispensar o mais hábil dos seus homens, a única solução seria que a convivência dos dois tivesse data marcada para acabar.

Como todos já estavam bem treinados para as batalhas, eles já poderiam se juntar ao fronte do General Frederick Shang, seu pai, e com isso seria uma força a mais para derrotar Maria e os demais Hunos. E sem Hunos, também não haveria mais guerra. E sem guerra, todos os soldados poderiam voltar para suas casas, suas famílias. E o mais importante, Alec estaria num canto e ele em outro. A tentação deixaria de existir assim que os dois não se vissem mais.

Jasper tinha certeza que não resistiria ao desejo errado e insano mais do que algumas primaveras.

Com a decisão tomada e tendo consciência que não era única e exclusivamente motivado pelo seu desejo próprio e sim para o bem maior, Jasper adentrou na tenda de Aro chamando-o sua atenção. Rapidamente informou ao ministro afeminado que desejava conduzir os seus homens para que se juntassem às tropas do General. Mas Aro estava irredutível, mantendo sua posição de que os homens não foram bem treinados, porque não fora treinados por ele.

— Acha que suas tropas estão prontas para lutar? — Perguntou com incredulidade soltando um riso histérico. — Não vão durar nem um minuto contra os Hunos. — Declarou com tom amargo.

— Eles já acabaram de treinar. — Insistia Jasper.

— Aquelas crianças são soldados tanto como você é comandante. Basta o General ler o que escrevi e suas tropas não irão para a batalha. — Pontuou Aro em tom ameaçador.

Jasper encarou o homem magricela e pomposo a sua frente com ódio contido. Desde o primeiro dia, ele não tinha ido com as fuças do Ministro. Ele era um homem arrogante demais, presunçoso demais e espalhafatoso demais.

Do lado de fora Mushu que era parte interessada enfezou-se também com o ministro. Da mesma forma que Jasper tinha um desejo obscuro que o motivava colocar seus homens de vez na guerra, Mushu também tinha o seu. Enquanto Jasper procurava um modo de se afastar do objeto do seu desejo, Mushu precisava colocar Alice na guerra para que quando ela fosse bem sucedida ele pudesse voltar ao templo dos ancestrais exultando seu êxito e com isso fosse readmitido no tempo como guardião oficial.

— Ah, não. Nem vem que não tem. Para colocar Alice nessa guerra não foi fácil. Esse cara quer me prejudicar? — Reclamava o pequeno dragão para o grilo que estava ao seu lado escutando tudo.

— Não acabei de falar. — Gritou Jasper para Aro que lhe dava as costas decidido a tomar banho.

— Cuidando, Comandante. — Alertou Aro virando-se brevemente e o encarando com desprezo. — O General pode ser seu pai, mas eu sou o conselheiro do Imperador. — Disse com orgulho. — E claro, todos sabem, que eu consegui meu cargo sem ajuda. Agora pode sair.

Para Aro o único motivo de Jasper ter se tornado Comandante era o fato de ter sido indicado pelo pai que obviamente era tão orgulhoso do filho que não se dava conta que o filho era incapaz para a função.

Alice que estava chegando aquele momento, já vestida devidamente, observou a forma como o amor de sua vida tinha sido tratado. Viu a forma como Jasper parecia desolado e se abateu com isso. Mal ela sabia que o fato de ter sido desprezado por Aro não era o único motivo que o deixava triste. Estar se sentindo culpado por amar alguém errado, era na verdade, o sentimento regente.

Jasper passou por ela, lançando um olhar rápido e se lembrado que quase fizera algo errado com o soldado e por isso abaixou a cabeça. Alice interpretou aquilo de forma errada e resolveu o consolar como podia.

— Não ligue para ele. Você é um competente Comandante. — Dizia Alice vendo Jasper se afastar cabisbaixo. — Logo ele terá de voltar atrás com a implicância. — Disse por experiência própria.

Jasper parou um pouco e olhou para o soldado Alec. Como ele poderia ser tão gentil com ele depois dele quase o ter pego a força? Sorrindo brevemente, Jasper aquiesceu. E se afastou. Ficar perto do soldado Alec ainda mais quando ele estava sendo gentil com ele, não era bom para o seu controle.

— Eu ouvi essa. — Repreendeu Mushu.

— O que? — Perguntou Alice se fazendo de desentendida.

— Você gosta dele, não é? — Insistiu Mushu, fazendo Alice corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Não, eu... — Alice calou-se sem saber o que dizer. Queria negar, pois sabia que não havia chances para eles.

— Tá bom, tá bom. Claro. — Concordou Mushu com desdém. — Agora vá para sua tenda. — Não é que Mushu queria que Alice descansasse e acordasse disposta na manhã seguinte. A verdade é que ele não precisava de telespectadores quando iria aprontar das suas. — Acho que já está na hora deu controlar essa guerra. — Disse Mushu adentrando dentro da tenda de Aro. Ele instruiu o grilo para que o mesmo redigisse uma carta forjando ter sido enviada pelo General. Gri Li fora rápido e logo o pergaminho estava _docemente_ preenchido com o requerimento falso. — Deixa eu ver o que você fez. — Disse o pequeno dragão pegando o pedaço de papel e lendo em voz alta. — Do General Frederick. Caro filho, estamos esperando os Hunos na passagem. Seria ótimo que viesse para garanti a retaguarda. — Terminou Mushu sua leitura e fez sua melhor cara de tédio. — Está ótimo. — Aprovou com sarcasmo. — Só não esquece de acrescentar: "já que acabou nosso batom, aproveita e traga umas oito caixas". — E depois mudando sua tática, perdeu a paciência e gritou para o grilo. — Oh, bocó. Estamos em guerra. Tem que parecer uma emergência. Sacou qual é? — Gri Li acenou concordando e bateu continência, voltando ao trabalho e redigindo outra carta. — Agora, sim. Nota dez. — Aprovou contente Mushu quando mal o grilo estava terminando. — _Vambora_.

Só tinha um detalhe, ele precisava entregar a carta ao ministro pedante, e para isso precisa de um disfarce, por isso tentou recorrer ao cavalo de Alice que com um relincho o dispensou.

Aro saia de dentro do rio resmungando. Do mesmo modo que mais cedo Alice tivera a ideia de tomar banho, os outros também tiveram. Contudo, quando Aro apareceu, foi aquela gozação. Alec poderia até ter conquistado o respeito dos companheiros de combate, mas Aro ainda era visto como um intruso cheio de reles-e-não-me-toques.

— Insubordinados. Baderneiros. Estragaram meu calçado. Me devem um novo par. E eu não dou gritinho de mulher. — Exclamava Aro para os soldados que permaneciam no rio que cada vez mais riam do Ministro impertinente.

Aro estava tão distraído que não percebeu a aproximação de um panda e em cima dele um espantalho vestido de samurai.

— Mensagem urgente do general. — Disse Mushu numa voz profunda, assustando Aro que soltou um grito tão feminino e estridente que até Mushu se arrepiou. Recuperado, Aro pegou o papel que lhe era estendido, sem deixar de encarar o espantalho com desconfiança. — Qual o problema? — Perguntou Mushu irritado. — Eu sou o General do panda. Nunca viu?

— Você é do exercito? — Perguntou Mushu com sua cara de bagre desconfiado.

— Desculpe, mas acho que a pergunta é: quem é você? Nós estamos em guerra. Não há tempo para perguntas cretinas. — Respondeu o pequeno dragão todo enfezado, fazendo uso da famosa tática de atacar moralmente para se defender e não ser descoberto. — Eu devia arrancar essa toalha, junto com a tua cabeça. — Disse se afastando sorrateiramente enquanto Aro lia a mensagem. — Por isso vá trabalhar, vagabundo, antes que eu faça um relatório.

Quando Aro olhou a sua volta, o soldado que se parecia com um espantalho havia sumido. Aro correu desesperado, tentado prender a toalha ao corpo que lhe cobria até o peitoral magrelo.

— Comandante, mensagem urgente do General. — Disse esbaforido entregando a Jasper o papel que recebera. — Somos necessários no fronte.

Mushu sorriu junto com o grilo.

— Faça as malas, Gri Li. Vamos marchar. — Anunciou dando um pulo de felicidade.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – Uma Grande Perda**

Logo depois de receberem as ordens de Jasper, todos arrumaram suas coisas, levantando acampamento e se colocando para marchar. Como nem todos tinham seus próprios cavalos, os poucos animais que tinham, eram usados no transporte dos mantimentos e dos canhões.

O ritmo da marcha era lento por haver muitos soldados, e muitas coisas sendo transportadas. Para Alice, ela estava aprendendo mais com esse período, que todo o anterior de treino.

Ela sabia todas as manias de Jasper, que por estarem em transporte, dormia agora com os demais soldados. Ela sabia a forma que ele gostava de deita, com a barriga para cima, um joelho dobrado e um braço cobrindo os olhos, enquanto o outro ficava esticado. E ela sentia seu coração praticamente sair da garganta toda vez que a noite chegava, porque era justamente ao lado dela que ele procurava se deitar.

Na primeira noite após a marcha se iniciar, ela surpreendeu-se quando ele ficou ao seu lado. Mas nada foi mais surpreendente como na hora que o dia se abria no horizonte e ela despertara com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Ambos acordaram no mesmo momento, enquanto todos continuavam a dormir. E se olharam com o coração aos saltos. O contato era bom, mas cada um também tinha o seu motivo para achar aquilo errado.

Jasper não conseguia ficar longe do soldado Alec, por mais que quisesse. Era como ter ímã entre eles. Dormir ao lado do soldado era um jeito de aplacar o desejo que sentia. Desejo esse, insano. E toda vez que olhava nos olhos de Alec, ele podia ver um mar de segredos clamando para serem revelados. Alec também demonstrava hesitação e desconforto com a presença dele. Contudo, também havia um brilho de satisfação em ter o comandante por perto. Jasper justificava para si que se não fosse esse brilho de prazer por sua companhia, ele conseguiria se manter longe. Será que a única coisa que impedia Alec de se aproximar dele era o consenso que a relação entre dois homens era totalmente errada e que acarretaria decepção a ambas as famílias? Provavelmente era isso. Que mais poderia ser? Que família iria ficar contente em ter um filho homem se relacionando com outro? Isso seria desonra na certa.

Alice adorava a presença de Jasper. Mas temia ser descoberta e com isso ser morta. Se bem que talvez a morte fosse mais tolerável. O que ela mais temia, era perder a presença de Jasper. Se ele descobrisse que estava sendo enganado e se não a matasse, obviamente ele nunca mais iria querer olhar na cara dela, não é mesmo? Além domais, ela o via se aproximando dela, por ter certeza que ela era um homem. O clima de tensão sexual entre eles era palpável. E isso dava a certeza que mesmo que ela tivesse conhecido Jasper em outras condições nunca teria chance, já que ele era chegado em homem e não em mulher.

Assim, os dois, cada por seu motivo, viviam uma batalha interna entre se permitir a aproximação e relutar contra o sentimento.

Quanto aos demais soldados, eles nem sonhava a guerra interna que seu Comandante enfrentava ao lado do soldado destaque. Eles estavam eram focados no próprio desgaste físico da longa marcha que parecia ficar ainda mais longa cada vez que tinha que parar para tratar da criação que servia para a alimentação deles.

Edward, Jacob e Emmett tentavam a todo custo combater o tédio, mas nada parecia ser bom o bastante. Contudo, numa bela manhã, depois de quase três meses marchando, ele cruzaram um campo de arroz. Todas as moças da aldeia estavam lá, cultivando o arroz dentro dos terrenos alagados. E essa foi a visão do paraíso para os soldados enfadados.

Eles assoviaram, galantearam, e se mostraram para as belas jovens. E perceberam rapidamente que todas as olhavam com apreciação por estarem fardados. Alice observava aquilo com nostalgia. Se ela não tivesse no exército se passando por um homem, ela estaria na sua fazenda, com sua mãe e avó, fazendo o mesmo que aquelas jovens.

Jasper percebera a mudança repentina de humor de Alec, mas não conseguia entender o motivo. Ele mesmo olhando para as jovens não podia negar que ela eram belas. Mas seu coração não disparava por elas como fazia antigamente. O que estava errado com ele? Ele sempre soube apreciar uma bela moça. Por fim chegou a conclusão — quando viu que Alec, como ele, também não se enamorava pelas jovens —, que o soldado sofria o mesmo que ele. Seja qual fosse o problema dele por não se interessar mais por mulher, também era o problema de Alec.

E nesse clima de suposições erradas sendo feitas, o tedio dos soldados sendo substituído pela esperança de encontrar o amor, que ele finalmente cruzaram a passagem das duas montanhas que em teoria o Exército Imperial estaria.

Mas ao contrário do que esperavam, a visão era devastadora. Toda a aldeia estava queimada, dizimada. Nem uma única alma estava viva. O impacto visual foi o suficiente para que cada um com seu drama, esquecesse-os naquele momento e se focasse em descobrir o que havia acontecido naquele lugar.

— Busquem sobrevivente. — Comandou Jasper.

Cada soldado seguiu uma direção, em busca que uma única pessoa que fosse. Mas o silencio era agourento. E todos, em seu interior, sabiam o que aquilo significava.

Alice seguiu um caminho de casas que ainda fumegavam encontrando uma pequena boneca de pano no chão — sua dona, apenas uma criança, também deveria estar jazendo entre os mortos. Esse era o mal da guerra: não poupava ninguém, criança ou adulto. O fogo já havia consumido tudo que podia, mas as brasas ainda ardiam. Como se não pudesse ficar longe o suficiente de Alec, Jasper seguiu o mesmo caminho que ele.

— Não consigo entender. — Desabafou Jasper a Alec, descendo do cavalo. — Meu pai deveria estar nessa aldeia.

Alice o olhou em compreensão, dando um passo na direção do comandante. Estava levantando a mão para lhe afagar o rosto, quando a voz de Aro chamou a atenção deles e dos outros:

— Comandante.

Num declive do terreno aldeão, a pior imagem os esperava. Soldados já desciam para ver se algum corpo daqueles que estava caído ao chão, ensanguentado, ainda estava vivo. Ou se pelo menos algum cavalo pudesse ser salvo.

Nada. Absolutamente ninguém respirava. Nada podia ser feito.

Os estandartes da bandeira da China jaziam queimadas. Alguns corpos tinham sido desmembrados numa atitude totalmente bárbara. Outros estavam caídos no chão com uma lança cravada em seus corações. Poucos animais tinham sido mortos. Os Hunos deveriam ter poupados eles e o confiscado para o próprio beneficio.

Jasper estava desolado com aquilo. Jacob surgiu trazendo consigo um capacete com um penacho amarelo rajado e auto relevos que denunciavam a alta patente do homem que a usava. O corpo de onde ele tinha retirado o capacete, tivera a cabeça esmagada, mas pelo corpo, era nítido que tinha pertencido ao General Frederick Shang.

— Acho que é do general. — Disse Jacob entregando o capacete para Jasper.

O comandante pegou o objeto com as mãos tremulas. Seu coração murcho no peito. A dor da perda nublando seus pensamentos. Afastou-se do grupo e seguiu para uma pequena elevação. Lá ele fincou a espada no chão e sobre ela, depositou o capacete. Era o memorial perfeito para o Guerreiro que seu pai fora em vida. Ajoelhou-se e uniu as mãos, em sinal de saudação e chorou.

Quando enfim se acalmou, orou ao pai, para que esse agora como os demais ancestrais, guiasse seus passos. Respirando fundo, levantou-se. Eram tempos de guerra. A dor do luto não podia se sobressair a necessidade do momento. O exército inimigo continuava marchado e podia estar já próximo a Cidade Imperial. Ele tinha que impedir.

Virou-se e encontrou Alec parado ao seu lado, sofrendo pela dor dele como se fosse a sua própria.

— É uma grande perda. — Disse Alice fitando o homem que ama.

Jasper apenas segurou o ombro dela, querendo mais que isso. Querendo puxar o soldado e abraçar. Mas sabia que isso não cairia bem. Então apenas aquiesceu e se afastou.

— Os Hunos não param de avançar. — Disse se dirigindo aos seus soldados. — O rumo mais rápido para a Cidade Imperial é por aqui, por onde eles devem ter seguido. Somos a única esperança do imperador agora. — Declarou. E subindo em seu cavalo, acrescentou: — Vamos marchar.

Alice antes de partir do local, caminhou para a espada fincada no chão e também se ajoelhou. Sim, a dor dele era dela. Porque ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo. Se ela não tivesse assumido a farsa de ser um homem, ali poderia ser seu pai. Junto ao capacete, deixou a boneca que tinha recolhido no chão. Respirou fundo e rumou com ainda mais firmeza para o seu destino.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – Confronto**

Estavam chegando. Todos pensavam. Era só terminar de atravessar as montanhas gélidas e logo cruzariam o terreno que os separava da Cidade Imperial. O cansaço físico estava se acumulando, ainda mais porque depois que saíram da aldeia dizimada, eles não deram descanso.

Alice como todos, estava morta em cima dos próprios pés. Puxava o reio do seu cavalo, arrastando os pés sobre a neve densa. O silencio só era quebrado pelo ritmo da marcha constante dos homens na neve. Parte do silencio se devia ao cansaço, parte porque era necessário manter a discrição e não denunciar a posição casos os Hunos estivessem por perto.

Mas às vezes tudo parece caminhar contra a harmonia. Mushu também estava entediado, abrigado na carroça de canhões que era puxado pelo cavalo de Alice. E para passar o tempo ele tentava demonstrar para o Gri Li o quanto ele conseguia cuspir fogo. Infelizmente, uma pequena chama foi de encontro ao estopim de um desses fogos e ele saiu voado de dentro da carroça sem alvo especifico, explodindo em cores no céu.

O silencio fora quebrado. Todos congelaram seus movimentos. Jasper que ainda remoía seu luto, sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva, ainda mais quando percebeu quem era o responsável: Alec.

Será que o soldado não conseguia se manter longe de seus pensamentos?

Alice olhou feio para Mushu que tentou fazer sua melhor cara de inocente.

— O que você fez? — Berrou Jasper, furioso. — Denunciou a nossa posição. Agora... — E antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma flecha o atingiu no ombro, fazendo-o cair de seu cavalo. E em seguida, uma salva de flechas fez o mesmo caminho. — Saiam do alcance. — Ordenou e todos se colocaram a correr. Mas uma flecha, com um tufo em fogo, atingiu a carroça dos canhões. — Salvem os canhões. — Exigiu o Comandante antes que tudo se perdesse.

Cada soldado pegou um canhão, mas Jacob por ser incrivelmente grande, pegou bem uns vinte de uma vez só. Todos corriam tentando fugir das flechadas que voavam sem cessar. Alice foi a ultima, tentado compensar o erro de seu guardião e por causa disso, quase fora atingida quando a carroça explodiu.

Infelizmente, a maioria do armamento fora perdido no processe. E agora? Os hunos poderiam enfrentar eles, e eles mal tinham como se defender. Nem ao mesmo sabia que os soldados hunos eram muitos ou poucos. E os que souberam, não tinham sobrevivido ao encontro.

— Isso: Salva o cavalo e mais ninguém. — Reclamou Mushu quando aterrissou ao lado de uma Alice meio zonza pela explosão que a fizera voar uns dez metros.

Todos os soldados se colaram em linha, dispondo os poucos canhões que conseguiram salvar e miraram para o topo da montanha onde o Exército de Maria encontrava-se com seus arcos e flechas.

— Atirem. Atirem. — Ordenava Jasper. Um após outro, os canhões foram sendo disparados na direção dos inimigos, formando uma densa nuvem de fumaça. — Não disparem o ultimo ainda. — Comandou aguardando a fumaça se dissipar para conseguir ver se o objetivo tinha sido alcançado: eliminar os hunos. Assim que a cortina de fumaça foi se desfazendo, vários hunos montados em seus cavalos eram revelados. Os números dos inimigos se sobrepunham a quantidade de homens do comandante Jasper. Era notável que muitos usavam os cavalos imperiais que tinha sido pegos na aldeia. — Preparem-se para lutar. — Todos os soldados desembainharam suas espadas. Alice o fez de forma hesitante. Não lhe agradava a ideia de lutar mano-a-mano. — Se morrermos, morreremos com honra. — Declarou Jasper com firmeza, também empunhando uma espada. E depois, quando todo o exército huno se colocou a descer a montanhas, Jasper teve uma ideia, vendo Maria em boa dianteira. — Edward, mire o canhão em Maria. — Alice ainda fitava a própria espada com certa repulsa quando parou para observar o desfiladeiro que se refletia nela. Era sua culpa que esse embate estivesse acontecendo, pensava ela. E seria ainda mais sua culpa se algum homem morresse ao fio da espada. Assumindo a responsabilidade para si, Alice jogou a espada longe, e num movimento rápido, tomou o canhão de Edward e começou a correr na direção de Maria. — Alec, espere. — Pediu Jasper. — Alec. — Chamou.

O coração de Jasper deu um pulo percebendo a intenção do soldado. E ele não se perdoaria se a ultima coisa que tivesse dito a Alec, fosse palavras duras. Na verdade, ele não se perdoaria se perdesse ele.

Quando Alice chegou aonde ela queria, ela mirou a ponta da montanha e pegou as pedras para fazerem atrito e soltar a faísca necessária para acender o canhão. Entretanto, as pedras estavam úmidas.

— Acho melhor acender esse negócio rápido. — Aconselhou Mushu. E quanto ele viu Maria ainda mais perto deles, desesperou-se. — Anda. Anda.

— Homens, é hora de ajudar. — Concluiu Edward convocando os amigos.

Jacob, Emmett e Edward correram para ajudar o amigo. Se era necessário lutar com a própria Maria, que assim fosse. Mas bem na hora, Alice teve uma ideia. Se Mushu conseguiu acender um canhão denunciando a posição deles, ele deveria servir de alguma coisa naquele momento. Pegou Mushu e puxando a cabeça dele numa direção e o rabo na direção oposto, sorriu em contentamento com o fogo cuspido pelo pequeno dragão.

— Errou. Como pode errar? Ele estava a um metro de distância.

Retrucou Mushu que tinha se agarrado ao canhão e agora voava com ele até o topo da montanha. Maria estava já com a espada levantada, mais um galope e ela conseguiria decepar a cabeça do soldado a sua frente. Contudo, uma avalanche começou a descer assim que o canhão explodiu no desfiladeiro. Maria assustou, mas virou na direção do soldado lhe empurrando a espada contra o abdômen, antes de fugir.

A neve foi implacável. Soterrou vários hunos desavisados, inclusive Maria. Os soldados sobre o comando de Jasper tinham sido poupados por terem encontrado abrigo atrás de uma pedra.

A avalanche de neve era ruidosa, passava por cima de todos. Mushu deslizava por ela procurando sua protegida. Naquele momento não se podia dizer que a preocupação dele era apenas pelo próprio bem. Ele havia aprendido a gostar da jovem ao invés de ver nela apenas uma chance para voltar ao templo com honras.

—Alice. Aliceeee. Alicee. — Gritava Mushu. Bastava ele ver dois fios de cabelo no meio da neve, que ele puxava para cima com esperança de ser sua menina. Mas só conseguiu ver a cara de vários hunos. Por fim, numa dessas, ele puxou o próprio grilo da sorte. E foi impossível para ele não fazer o trocadilho: — Vai ter sorte assim na China.

Enquanto isso, Alice pulava em seu cavalo e corria em direção a Jasper, tentando o pegar. Mas uma massa de neve o jogou para longe e por um segundo ela o perdeu de vista. Seu cavalo tentava subir contra a descida da neve. Mas o esforço era exaustivo. Uma forma masculina chamou a atenção da jovem mulher e esta deu um puxão na guia do seu cavalo, fazendo-o descer a favor da neve, assim era mais fácil. Contudo, perigoso. Toda a neve ia de encontro ao abismo. Muito hunos já tinha despencados de lá, levados pela correnteza gelada.

— Jasper! — Gritou Alice em êxtase pegando-o pelo braço e conseguindo o colocar em cima do cavalo, junto a ela.

Se Alice não estivesse sendo guiada pela adrenalina, com toda certeza não teria força para içar o corpo do comandante que dava quase dois do seu.

Edward observava eles, segurando uma flecha com uma corda, tentando encontrar a direção correta para atirar a eles. Era fato que sem isso, eles como os outros hunos, cairiam.

— Conseguiu achar? — Inqueriu Emmett.

— Achei. — Disse Edward. Mirou e disparou a flecha que caiu ao lado de Alice. — Na mosca. Agora podemos puxar.

Novamente, nada parecia ao favor deles. Antes que pudessem segurar a ponta solta da corda, essa já estava longe do alcance deles. Mushu finalmente tinha conseguido chegar até Alice e subira na garupa do cavalo:

— Ô, Alice achei o grilo da sorte.

Mas Alice estava preocupada demais com a morte iminente do que dá ouvido a esse fato.

— Precisamos de ajuda. — Disse e logo viu a flecha com a corda.

Pegou rapidamente e tirando o arco das costas, disparou rezando que ou a flecha acertasse algo sólido ou então que alguém estivesse lá para segurar.

— A gente vai morrer. Não vai dar para escapar dessa. É agora. A gente vai morrer. — Gritou Mushu desesperado quando eles começaram a despencar no ar.

Finalmente, num momento de sorte, fosse pela ajuda dos ancestrais, fosse pela presença do grilo da sorte, a flecha caiu nas mãos abertas de Edward que chorava pela perda. Ele num ato reflexo, fechou a mão sobre o objeto e quase foi levado junto para o abismo. Outros soldados o seguraram a tempo, mas pouco a pouco estavam sendo arrastados juntos. Jacob com toda a paciência que tinha, pegou os seis soldados de uma vez só, num abraço grupal. E sozinho puxou Alice, o cavalo e Jasper.

Mushu comemorou e aprovou a presença do grilo que se sentiu inflar:

— Legal. Que legal. Pode sentar perto de mim. — E depois se dirigindo a Alice, ele diminui o momento dele de desespero e também aprovou a atitude dela. — Eu sabia que a gente ia escapar. Que homem. Quer dizer, quase.

Assim que ficaram em terra firme, Jasper começava a acordar e Alice o ajudou a descer.

Agora que o perigo tinha passado, Alice pode se dar ao luxo de relaxar um pouco. Ela respirava com dificuldade e fitava o belo comandante a sua frente que pouco a pouco se sentia dono de si mesmo, novamente.

Ela não conseguiria viver se o tivesse perdido. Era preferível cair do penhasco de gelo e morrer que viver um único dia sabendo que ela não tinha se salvado porque ela não tinha feito nada. Mas agora ele estava bem.

— Para trás. Deixe ele respirar. — Falou Emmett dando espaço a Alec e ao Jasper.

Quando enfim ele conseguiu clarear as ideias e respirar com certa normalidade, ele se permitiu agradecer ao seu salvador, tendo ainda mais um motivo para admirar Alec.

— Alec, eu nunca tinha visto um homem louco como você, mas essa loucura salvou a minha vida. Por isso de hoje em diante você tem minha... — Então Jasper tomou um fôlego, sabendo que o que ele iria dizer, não seria bem-vindo. — Confiança. — Concluiu.

Todos comemoraram. Entretanto, Alice não estava bem. No calor do momento, quando tudo que tinha a sua frente era salvar o homem que amava — mesmo que ele nunca a pudesse amar fosse por ela ser mulher, fosse pela farsa que ela mantinha — ela não havia sentido problema alguma. Contudo, agora a adrenalina deixava seu sistema e com ela a analgesia da agitação. Ela podia sentir o abdômen latejando de dor. Quando tentou se levantar, porque Jasper a puxava para um abraço, ela ofegou. Sua pernas ficaram fracas e ela caiu de joelhos, levando a mão ao ventre, sentindo um liquido quente molhar seus dedos. Quando olhou, seu sangue manchava sua farda.

Todos se assustaram.

Jasper observou com horror os dedos ensanguentados e fitou ainda mais intensamente o local que ficava mais e mais úmido.

— Alec! O que foi? É um corte. — Constatou.

Seu coração parou por dois segundos. Não. Ele não poderia permitir que Alec morresse agora. Se o sentimento de amor e veneração que ele sentia pelo soldado não fossem o suficiente para lhe quebrar o coração com a visão de sua ferida, então o agradecimento pelos momentos atrás e a fidelidade para um homem de sua tropa, eram o bastante para ele agir.

Com voz profunda, ele bradou:

— Não percam tempo. — E depois, segurando no colo o soldado, como se ele fosse quebrável, ele amenizou a voz e rogou de forma doce: — Alec, aguente. Aguente.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – Revelação**

Foram as horas mais agoniantes de Jasper. Ele andava como se fosse um leão enjaulado, impedido de adentrar a tenda onde Alec estava sendo suturado. Seu coração apertado no peito. O medo de perder alguém muito querido o fazendo sentir um aperto doloroso no peito. E algo dentro dele gritava que mesmo que Alec estivesse a salvo, ele o tinha perdido para sempre.

Era como uma intuição. Louca. Mas era. E isso o fazia ainda mais irritadiço. Quando os soldados tentaram se dirigir a ele, pedindo para que se acalmasse, ele foi rude. Estranharam e ele justificou para os outros e a si mesmo, que sua preocupação seria a mesma independente do soldado. Mas ele sabia que estava mentido, para si e aos outros.

Aro observava aquilo como se estivesse matando uma charada interessante. O ministro sempre fora diferente, mas acreditava ser o único em sua condição. E ver um Comandante que parecia ter o mesmo desejo obscuro que ele, parecia ser um balsamo para ele. Talvez não fosse tão incomum assim um homem se sentir atraído por outro, pensou consigo. E se, ele era assim tão similares, poderia ser que eles pudessem se unir. Sim, seria algo interessante. O comandante era belo, ele não podia negar. Contudo, era demasiado novo e ele já tinha certa idade.

Jasper estava numa irritação tão grande, que estava pouco se importando se seria ou não repreendido por adentrar a tenda. Ou ele via Alec por si mesmo, ou ele mataria quem o impedisse. Essa sua decisão.

Antes que ele pudesse agir de forma impensada, o médico saiu da tenda com um rosto numa expressão séria. Jasper fitou o homem que o chamava com a mão, e teve a certeza que a pior notícia o esperava: Alec não tinha sobrevivido. Que mais poderia ser?

Com passos falhos, sentindo o mundo girar, ele se aproximou do médico e agora tudo o que não queria era adentrar a tenda onde provavelmente o corpo de Alec jazia morto. Ele não suportaria dois lutos consecutivos. Seu coração não aguentaria o sofrimento.

— Temo que estejamos diante de algo complicado. — Pronunciou o médico. Vendo que Jasper o olhava com desespero, sem emitir nenhum som, ele prosseguiu. — O soldado que está ali dentro... Bem... Não é um soldado, deveras.

— Como? — Questionou o Comandante aturdido.

— Pelo menos conseguimos salvar a vida dele. — Disse o médico meio atrapalhado, temendo que a estripulia da jovem sobrasse até mesmo para sua cabeça, já que muitas vezes Alec... ou melhor, Alice estivera na presença dele e ele nunca descobrira nada. — Mas ele não é um homem. Ele é ela. É uma mulher, Comandante.

Jasper arregalou os olhos, cético. Num rompante adentrou a tenda e se deparou com o corpo desnudo do soldado a sua frente. Definitivamente o soldado era na verdade, uma mulher. Os seios, mesmo enfaixados, eram nítidos. Pequenos e convidativos. A cintura bem modelada e curvilínea era acompanhada por um quadril saliente. E no vão de suas pernas, a intimidade era plana, com poucos pelos e uma abertura discreta. Não tinha nada que lembrasse a longitude masculina envolta de dois grânulos. E se ele não estivesse em estado de choque, ele ficaria excitado com a bela visão da mulher amiúde a sua frente.

Alívio. Era o que ele sentia.

O motivo do seu tormento pessoal nunca fora de fato errado. Era uma mulher, afinal de contas, que povoava o seu pensamento. E isso significava que não havia nada de errado com ele. Ele era homem na plenitude dos atos. E o melhor: ela estava bem. Seja qual fosse seu nome, ela estava bem. E embora ainda estivesse desacordada, respirava com tranquilidade. O corto totalmente suturado. Ela sobreviveria.

Aro entrou no local e Jasper começou a experimentar outro sentimento. Agora que o alivio tinha acalmado seu coração, seu cérebro voltava a funcionar. Ele precisava sair. Se continuasse fitando a bela mulher desnuda, ele não conseguiria por ordem aos seus pensamentos.

Deus passos cambaleantes para fora da tenda. O alívio dando lugar a raiva, a decepção.

Ela o enganara. Ela mentira para ele. Mentira para todos, até mesmo para a China. Eles não tinha estabelecido uma amizade? Então porque ela nunca lhe contou? Lembrando-se perfeitamente de um certo banho no rio, ele sentiu ainda mais raiva porque ali ela poderia ter lhe contado. Ou ele poderia ter descoberto por si mesmo.

Seus pensamentos raivosos foram redirecionados quando ouviu a voz dela.

— Deixa eu explicar. — Rogava ela sendo arrastada pelo braço para fora da tenda.

Ele se virou para olhá-la, era inevitável. Ele precisava ver os olhos dela e ver o brilho que indicava que ela realmente estava bem. Ela mantinha agora uma coberta enrolado no corpo, mas mesmo assim, ainda dava para notar as formas femininas não mais ocultas pela pesada armadura.

Todos os soldados estavam boquiabertos com a revelação silenciosa que lhe era feita.

— Ah! É verdade, então? — Inqueriu Aro querendo que ela confessasse a alto traição a China.

Mas Alice não se importava com Aro. Ela se importava com Jasper. E sentia o coração quebrado ao fitar seus olhos decepcionados.

— Jasper! — Clamou num fio de voz para que ela a ouvisse.

— Sabia que havia algo errado nisso. — Continuava Aro. — Uma mulher. Víbora traiçoeira. — Dizendo isso ele a atirou contra a neve.

— Meu nome é Alice. — Falou ela se dirigindo ao homem que ama e ignorando Aro. — Fiz isso para salvar o meu pai. — Justificou.

— Alta traição. — Bradava Aro com repulsa.

— Eu não imaginei aonde iria chegar. — Continuou Alice.

Jasper se virou de costas para ela. Sua mente estava confusa. Felicidade e decepção batalhavam em seu peito lado a lado. E ele não sabia qual sentimento estava ganhando.

— Desonra em ultimo grau. — Sentenciou Aro.

— Era a única maneira. Por favor, acredite em mim. — Rogou Alice desesperada.

— Comandante. — Aro chamou, num pedido simples para que ele tomasse uma atitude.

Jasper respirou fundo. Sabia o que deveria ser feito. Em casos desses, a morte deveria ser certa. Desembainhou a espada. O cavalo de Alice prevendo o que aconteceria a sua humana, se levantou nas duas patas traseiras, relinchando seu protesto.

— Segurem esse animal. — Ordenou Aro, enquanto os soldados viam Jasper caminhar com a espada em punho em direção a Alice. Os soldados clamaram a favor da jovem. Aro se dirigindo a eles, explicou: — Conhecem a lei.

Jasper levantou a espada até que ela brilhasse nos poucos raios solares. Alice abaixou sua cabeça. Afinal de contas, o homem que amou era como todos os outros. Não sabiam reconhecer o valor de uma mulher e muito menos a atitude altruísta que ela teve para salvar a vida do pai. Ela sentiu decepção com esse pensamento. Era preferível morrer que continuar amando um homem tão insensível quanto Jasper estava sendo nesse momento.

Entretanto, Jasper fitava Alice ajoelhada aos seus pés com coração aos pulos. Sua mente trabalhando numa solução que o livrasse da obrigação de matar o motivo de sua existência e de qualquer outra punição. E como um estalido, ele soube o que precisava dizer.

Jogou a espada ao lado dela, que caiu com um baque leve, e sentenciou:

— Uma vida por outra. Minha divida está paga. — Alice levantou rapidamente a cabeça e fitou o belo homem tentando ler sua expressão. Mas lá só tinha decepção e nada mais. Não havia o sentimento que ela estava procurando. Ela entristeceu-se com isso. Jasper se virou nos calcanhares e subiu em seu cavalo, comandando a todos. — Marchando.

— Mas você não pode... — Tentou dizer Aro.

Se olhar matasse, o olhar que Jasper lançou para Aro o teria queimado vivo.

— Marchem. Não ouviu?

Todos engoliram em seco. Jasper começou a se distanciar, sentido que estava deixando o coração e o calor do seu corpo para trás. Mas ele não podia voltar, podia? Não, não podia. Ele jamais poderia ficar com uma mulher que tinha enganado a todos como ela enganou. Como tinha o enganado. Ele não podia passar por cima disso, mesmo que ela fosse à razão da sua vida.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – De Volta dos Mortos**

Alice sentou-se na neve sem se importar com o frio. Seu coração estava quebrado. Uma coisa era cogitar a hipótese de que se um dia Jasper soubesse da verdade, não a perdoaria. Outra coisa era ver por si mesma o olhar de decepção que ele lhe lançara.

Porque ele não pode entender? Ele perdera o pai na guerra, mas seu pai era saudável. Já ela, tinha o pai doente. O pai dele pelo menos teve como lutar bravamente até ser vencido. O pai dela, nas mesmas condições, não teria nem direito a se defender.

Não era justo ele ficar magoado com ela, era? Parte dela dizia que era normal ele se sentir magoado; contudo, outra parte dizia que ele fora injusto e quem nem tinha dado ouvidos a ela.

Mas afinal de contas, o porquê estava doendo tanto a decepção dele? Era porque ela o amava? Se sim, porque a mente dela ainda fervilha a vergonha de não ter conseguido honrar o nome do pai?

Talvez, apenas talvez, se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, ela diria que o sentimento que lhe esmagava o coração era originado da decepção com ela mesma. Ela decepcionara o pai quando não conseguira ser aprovada pela casamenteira. E ela decepcionara o homem que amava por não ser um homem e não poder lutar. Ela só trazia decepção atrás de decepção.

Porque ela não podia ter nascido homem? Seria tão mais fácil. Ele poderia honrar o pai com um belo casamento, já que os homens não passam pelo clivo da casamenteira e ela poderia ficar com Jasper que era tão propenso ao amor masculino.

Mas triste que ela, somente Mushu. Mas o sentimentos de tristeza de Mushu eram puramente egoístas.

— Eu estava tão perto. Pertinho. De agradar os ancestrais. Pegar a prateleira mais alta. Ganhar incenso. Pois é. Todo meu trabalho... E aí? — Reclamava ele.

Alice externou o que se passava na sua mente naquele momento.

— Eu nem deveria ter começado. — Disse pensando que seu maior erro foi ser persistente quando no fundo deveria ter admitido a si mesma desde o início que era uma fracassada. Ela sempre fracassava, pensou consigo.

— Ah, não fique assim. Saiu de casa para salvar a vida do seu pai. — Disse o pequeno dragão tentando a consolar. Mas como não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem focar seu próprio problema. — Quem diria que ia dar vexame, desgraçar seus ancestrais, perder suas amizades? — Alice o olhou ainda mais tristonha. Sim, ela tinha decepcionado mais pessoas que a mente dela conseguia computar no momento. — Olha, precisa deixar essas bobagens de lado. — Disse mais para si mesmo que para ela.

— Talvez o meu pai não tenha sido o motivo. — Confessou. — Talvez eu só quisesse provar que posso fazer coisas certas. Para poder olhar no espelho e ver alguém que valesse a pena. Esse foi o meu mal. — Declarou. — Não vejo nada. — Conclui em tom amargo.

Mushu olhou para ela e pela primeira vez a compreendeu realmente. Ambos estavam sendo guiados por sentimentos egoístas. Ele, para poder se aplaudido como um bom guardião; ela para poder provar a si mesma que era alguém especial.

— Ah, isso é porque você não deu uma cuspida. — Disse ele brincando, pegando o capacete que ela usara. — Deixa eu lustra pra você, tá? — Disse ele cuspindo e esfregando o braço no metal. — Já te vi. Olha só como você é linda. — Alice ignorou a tentativa de consolo. — Nós dois somos uma fraude. — Confessou Mushu. — Seus ancestrais não me mandaram para cá. Nem gostam de mim. — Admitiu. — Arriscou a vida para ajudar quem você ama e eu arrisquei a sua vida para me ajudar. Pelo menos você tinha boas intenções. — E como se o momento fosse de confissões, Gri Li confessou que era apenas um grilo comum e não um sortudo. — O que? Como assim não dá sorte? Você mentiu pra mim? — Estava incrédulo. Virou-se para o cavalo de Alice e inqueriu a ele: — E você? É uma ovelha?

O cavalo relinchou desgostoso.

Alice estava alheia aquilo. Sua mente agora se chocava com o que a esperava: olhar nos olhos do pai e admitir que falhara mais uma vez.

— Vou ter que encarar meu pai de qualquer jeito. — Disse num suspiro triste. — Vamos voltar.

Levantou-se fugindo do chão gelado e arrumou a montaria.

— É! Não vai ser fácil. Mas não se preocupe. Tudo vai melhorar. Começamos juntos esta história e é assim que vamos terminar. É uma promessa. — Disse Mushu pegando suas coisas e subindo com Alice no cavalo.

Alice fez o cavalo girar para rumar para o sul, onde era a fazenda dos seus pais. Mas parou antes mesmo de começar o primeiro trote. Do meio da neve, hunos surgiam. Eram poucos dessa vez. E Maria era um deles. Com sua líder intacta, obviamente os planos de invadir a cidade Imperial se manteria. Em uma fração de segundo, Alice tomou sua decisão. Ela iria atrás de Jasper, mesmo que ele não quisesse falar com ela. E iria os alertar.

Com destreza, fez o cavalo rumar para o norte.

— A nossa casa é para lá. — Espantou-se Mushu.

— Eu tenho que tomar uma atitude. — Exclamou Alice mostrando o que ela via a sua frente.

O pequeno dragão observou os hunos correrem como se não tivessem medo do frio, e espantou-se.

— Você sentiu o drama? Todos aqueles Huno brotaram da neve! — Falou Mushu refugando mais um confronto.

Alice olhou para ele com olhos pidões. Um olhar que tinha aprendido com ele mesmo, e questionou:

— Não estamos mais juntos nessa?

Mushu ficou pasmo. Como é que ela foi aprender a fazer aquele olhar tão poderoso? E sentindo o dever de cumprir sua promessa de sempre ficar ao lado dela, ele aceitou o novo desafio. Mas dessa vez, não para ser bem quisto no templo. Agora era pela amizade que nutriu com a sua protegida.

— É! Vamos botar os Hunos para correr!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – Agora Eles São Elas**

Toda a China estava presente comemorando a vitória dos Soldados Imperiais. O cortejo de guerreiros montados em seus cavalos passava diante de todos de forma lenta. Fogos de artificio eram disparados iluminando o céu; pessoas cantando animadas, o gongo retumbava num ritmo constante.

Todavia, todos os homens ali presentes não estavam degustando a alegria da vitória. Sentiam-se miseráveis por dentro pela perda e afastamento do soldado que se tornara amigo de todos. E embora estivessem ressentidos pela mentira de uma mulher, eles não deixavam de gostar dela. E até a admiravam secretamente. Afinal, o motivo que a levara a mentir, era nobre.

Contudo, de todos, o mais sorumbático era Jasper. O Comandante estava de cabeça baixa, as feições contorcidas em desespero e culpa. Pensava ele em seu interior que fora o melhor a fazer deixar Alice para trás. Caso aquela notícia vazasse, ela poderia ser condenada a morte pelo próprio Imperador. E contra a autoridade máxima ele não poderia ir contra.

Antes de adentrar a Cidade Imperial, ele tinha cogitado a hipótese que assim que as festividades passassem, ele poderia a procurar e tentar se acertar com ela. Contudo, Aro fora um pedra no seu caminho.

— Assim que chegarmos, notificarei ao Imperador sobre os atos dessa jovem. Tenho certeza que ele tomará a postura que lhe faltou, Comandante.

Jasper discutira com ele. Mas o Ministro tinha se mantido irredutível até que uma proposta fora feita.

— Tudo bem. Não contarei nada desde que...

— Desde que... — Incentivou Jasper ansioso.

— Desde que nunca mais a veja. E eu saberei caso isso ocorra, Comandante. — Anunciara Aro.

E era a lembrança desse breve momento que deixava Jasper ainda mais triste. Ele antes não tinha chances com Alice porque pensara que ela era um homem, agora não tinha chances porque ela era uma mulher que traíra a confiança da China.

— Deem passagem aos heróis da China. — Bradava um homem comemorando a paz adquirida com a derrota dos Hunos.

Alice adentrou a Cidade Imperial a galopes. Mal chegou ao cortejo e já avistara os soldados. No momento, ela não pensava em amor ou em Jasper. Sua mente estava focada em fazer o que era certo. Deu trotes para perto de Jasper que estava na ponta da formação dos soldados, já chamando a atenção dele para sua chegada.

— Jasper.

— Alice? — O rosto do Comandante se iluminou.

Seu coração gelado foi aquecido numa rapidez inacreditável com a voz dela. E na mesma rapidez que ele se permitira se rejubilar pela presença da amada, ele lembrou-se do motivo que o impedia de vê-la. E fechou o cenho, num mau humor crescente; não tanto pela mentira dela, mas pela condição que Aro tinha imposto.

— Os Hunos sobreviveram e já chegaram. — Disse a jovem esbaforida, olhando para sua retaguarda esperando que a qualquer momento alguém aparecesse.

— O seu lugar não é esse, Alice. — Disse ríspido. — Vá embora. — Ordenou.

Ele também olhou a sua volta, mas não em busca de algum huno sobrevivente, e sim para ver se Aro tinha notado a recém chegada.

— Jasper, eu os vi nas montanhas. — Insistia Alice, quando ele não lhe deu ouvidos. — Por favor, acredite em mim. — Suplicou.

Jasper a olhou de forma dura. Porque a magoa tinha que ferventar agora? Talvez porque ele percebera o olhar deslumbrando dos outros guerreiros que fitavam Alice do mesmo modo que ele a olhava: como se ela fosse a razão da vida deles. Era ciúme. Mas ele nunca admitiria a si mesmo ou a quem perguntasse.

— Porque eu deveria?

— Porque você acha que vim para cá? — Questionou retoricamente Alice. — Você confiava em Alec. Porque seria diferente com Alice? — Inqueriu abalada, não compreendendo que as motivações dele iam além da mentira: alcançavam o coração, também. Como Jasper se mantinha inabalável com o alerta dela, ela se direcionou aos amigos. — Prestem atenção. Eles estão aqui.

Grande erro, isso inflou ainda mais o ciúme de Jasper que apressou o trote do cavalo e se afastou dela.

Alice o fitou com certa amargura. Se ela fosse homem, ele estaria ali, por ela. E faria o que fosse necessário. Porque ela tinha que falhar até mesmo na hora de se apaixonar? Porque não gostara de um homem que gostava de mulher? Mas não. Aquele prepotente Comandante nunca olharia para ela.

Forçando a mente para o assunto necessário, ela galopou.

— E agora? Onde é que você vai? — Questionou Mushu.

— Encontrar alguém que acredite em mim. — Disse ela simplesmente e parou no pátio do palácio, onde o Imperador já fazia seu discurso.

Ignorando o momento sublime, ela tentava alertar os cidadãos.

— Meus súditos. Os deuses sorriem para o nosso glorioso império. A China dormirá tranquila essa noite graça aos nossos bravos guerreiros. — Disse Carlisle com complacência, apontando aos guerreiros que estavam aos pés da escadaria.

— Senhor, o imperador corre perigo. A cidade está cheia de Hunos. — Dizia Alice para homem e mulheres que a olhavam como se ela fosse louca. E para eles, ela era. Afinal, aquele momento era para celebrar a vitória dos guerreiros imperiais sobre os hunos, e lá vinha ela falar que eles não tinham alcançado seu intento? — Por favor, o senhor tem que ajudar. — Insistia. Cansada, ela olhou para Mushu que parecia muito concentrado nas palavras solenes do Imperador. — Ninguém aqui me ouviu.

— Hum? — Questionou o dragão fingindo indiferença. — Desculpe, o que foi que disse?

— Mushu! — Exclamou chateada.

— Ué! Você é mulher de novo. Não lembra? — Acrescentou ele para que ela entendesse.

E ela entendeu. Quando ela fora rebaixada a uma simples mulher que não é ouvida nem pela família e nem pela sociedade, ela entendeu que estava assumindo o papel da submissa que nunca toma atitudes por si mesma e sempre depende da autorização dos homens. E como se seu brio tivesse sido atiçado com isso, ela percebeu que se ela queria fazer alguma coisa, ela tinha que contar com si mesma. Teria que ser independente.

Então, botou-se a correr para o palácio.

Jasper já estava diante do Imperador, em posição de reverencia, enquanto estendia no alto a espada de Maria para entregá-la como sinal de vitória da China.

— Majestade, eu trago a espada de Maria.

— Sei o que isso representa no momento. — Disse Carlisle fitando o jovem. — Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso, Comandante.

Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente e sentiu o coração apertado de alegria. Sim. Seu pai estaria orgulhoso em saber que o filho havia derrotado os hunos. E ele estava orgulhoso porque havia conseguido honrar o nome de seu pai e toda a tradição de sua família.

Antes que pudesse demonstrar sua total emoção, um _piu_ cortou o ar, e mergulhando rapidamente, a ave pegou a espada pelo bico, antes estendida, e alçou voo novamente, parando a cima do telhado, onde uma figura levantou-se no meio da sombra, erguendo o braço e tomando para si a espada que a ave deixara em sua mão.

De trás deles, surgiram dois guerreiros hunos que facilmente derrubou o comandante, pegou no colo o imperador e a passos rápidos, subiu a escadaria fechando as portas do palácio. Carlisle agora esta sobre o poder dos hunos sobreviventes. E de fato Alice tinha dito a verdade.

— Não! — Gritou Jasper atordoado.

Os soldados se uniram a Jasper o ajudando a ficar de pé. Tentaram abrir as portas, mas as gigantes maçanetas impediam o ato.

Estavam todos preocupados. Os cidadãos da China em estado de choque. Eles tinham que adentrar ao palácio o mais rápido que podiam. Mas como? Jasper fitou a sua volta apontou para a Estátua do Grande Dragão. Eram mais que sua obrigação salvar o imperador. Era um ponto de honra. Se não fosse capaz de livrar o Imperador do exercito huno, ele não seria digno das honrarias militares, ou das boas lembranças do seu pai.

— Venham. — Incentivou.

Todos os homens pegaram a gigantesca pedra e a deitaram em horizontal, e correndo na direção da porta, deixaram que o impacto da batida fizesse seu trabalho. Contudo a porta nem se mexia.

Alice chegara ao topo da escada naquele mesmo momento.

— Assim eles não vão chegar lá em cima. — Meditou consigo mesma. E olhando para o lado, observou a pilastra de sustentação do palácio que acompanhava todo o pé direito da construção. Lembrou-se rapidamente do seu primeiro dia de treino no acampamento e soube o que tinha que fazer. Dando um assovio masculino, ela chamou a atenção dos amigos. — Homens, tive uma ideia.

Eles apenas olharam Jasper brevemente. E não esperaram autorização. Abandonaram a estátua e correram atrás da amiga, sabendo que ela teria uma solução a mão.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 – Heroína**

Alice, Edward, Emmett e Jacob estavam todos vestidos de gueixa, com direito a maquiagem e tudo. Sacando da echarpe que as adornava, elas circularam a pilastra que ia até o topo do palácio, e se preparam para se içar para cima. Antes que qualquer um começasse, Jasper chegou meio envergonhado, meio admirado e tocou o ombro de Alice que se virou para ele. Assim que os olhos dele pousaram nela, ele teve que se conter para não ofegar. Diferente dos soldados, Alice não usava maquiagem. Estava apenas vestida com roupas femininas. Contudo, ele nunca pensou ver uma mulher tão bela.

Os cabelos soltos, caindo na altura do queixo, davam agora mais um contorno feminino a beleza dela. Os olhos sem nenhuma subterfugio de lápis ou tinta, eram doces. As sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, pareciam refletir uma calma de espírito que ele nunca tinha visto nela antes. A verdade a tinha feito bem.

O corpo, agora com roupas apropriadas, eram uma tentação a parte. Pequeno, convidativo, adorável. Tudo nela era pequeno, frágil e isso aguçava nele um desejo de tomá-la nos braços para amá-la, para protegê-la.

Ambos se olharam intensamente, numa conversa muda.

— Você está... — Jasper iria dizer "linda", contudo seu recato o impediu e no lugar disso, ele disse. — bem. — Alice sentiu o animo dela ir de felicidade a resignação. E apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Como está a ferida?

Os soldados atrás bufaram, impacientes com a perda de tempo, enquanto o Imperador estava sobre o domínio de Maria.

— Estou bem, mas acho melhor irmos.

— Claro.

Como os quatro, Jasper tirou a capa vermelha das suas costas, e rodeou a pilastra. Os cinco se içaram para cima. Rapidamente estavam no topo, contornando uma janela, e adentrando a sala superior que dava acesso ao local onde provavelmente o Imperador Carlisle estava sendo mantido.

Maria, teatral como sempre, apareceu como um fantasma, vindo do telhado e revelando-se ao homem de idade que não demonstrou surpresa alguma ao vê-la em sua frente.

— Vigiem a porta. — Ordenou Maria para Marcus e Caius que estavam junto a Carlisle. — Suas muralhas e homens caíram. — Anunciou Maria triunfante, e depois ordenando, ela prosseguiu. — E agora você se ajoelha perante mim.

Alice e Jasper fitavam disfarçadamente a porta que dava para a varanda Imperial. Caius e Marcus já estavam lá, como duas estátuas, em posição de descanso, contudo, atentos. Rapidamente elaboraram um jeito para os distrair.

— Acho que o certo é eu tentar me aproximar deles e os seduzir. — Disse Alice.

— Não. Você, não. É perigoso. — Retrucou Jasper.

Agora que sabia que ela era mulher, e assumindo para si mesmo, sem peso na consciência que a amava, não lhe agradava colocar em risco. Ainda mais com dois homenzarrões. Para ele, se ele pudesse, a colocaria sobre a proteção dos seus braços para todo sempre.

— Ei, fui treinada para isso, se esqueceu? Não é porque deixei de ser homem. — Fez o sinal de aspas no ar quando disse homem. — Que também passei a ser frágil.

— Eu sei disso. — Concordou a contra gosto, não revelando sua verdadeira aversão. — Mas são dois e você é uma. O que pretende? Até par um homem ficar cara a cara com dois do tamanho dele pode ser perigoso.

— Você fala como se eu nunca tivesse lutado com dois ao mesmo tempo. — Replicou ela chateada com ele. — O que sugere então, senhor Comandante? — Debochou. — Que mande eles? Mesmo maquiados eles não tem seios. Como vão conseguir seduzir se não tem todos os atributos femininos.

— Mesmo assim acho melhor eles mesmo. Só sei de uma coisa, você é que não vai.

Alice bufou irritada.

Enquanto Jasper só via a situação como uma forte de protegê-la, Alice entendia que a real motivação dele era preconceito contra as mulheres, contra ela.

— Ah, por favor, vamos ficar assistindo essa discussão de casal? — Questionou retoricamente Edward com seu familiar mau humor.

— Não somos um casal. — Disseram Alice e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas parecem. — Comentou Jacob distraído que tinha encontrado uma cesta de frutas e como bom comilão que era, já estava se deliciando com as maças e as banana.

Alice e Jasper observaram aquilo como a solução para a questão.

— Muito bem. Acho que sei como eles podem adquirir formas femininas. — Sugestionou olhando demoradamente para o seis dela. E sentiu a virilha esquentar com as lembranças dela desnuda.

— Muito bem. Alguma pergunta? — Questionou Alice os ajudando a colocar as maçãs no local onde deveria ser o seio.

— Esse vestido me engorda? — Questionou Edward, para distrair a tensão.

Todos os olharam espantados e Emmett deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo que gemeu de dor.

— Quem está aí? — Questionou Marcus observando uma movimentação no andar.

As três "mulheres" apareceram diante dos olhos deles. Os soldados tentavam a todo custo rebolar no processo, mas pareciam que estavam tentando segurar a urina.

— Concubinas. — Respondeu Caius com desgosto. — Feias como a peste. — Observou. Já que uma tinha tanta ou mais barba que ele.

— Ai, ele é lindo. — Observou Emmett, teatralmente, dirigindo-se a Caius.

Marcus foi quem gostou. Ele não sabia o que era deitar-se com mulher desde que entrara para os hunos, ou talvez desde que se entendera por homem.

O pássaro de Maria, pelo olfato, sabia quem era as pessoas disfarçadas e tentou piar para avisar sua humana. Entretanto, antes que um som escapasse pelo seu bico, Mushu soltou fogo pelas ventas e literalmente a chamuscou.

— Isso que é frango assado instantâneo. — Brincou o dragão dando uma piscadela.

Marcus e Caius olharam para cima, onde podiam jurar que escutaram um cacarejar de uma galinha. Os três soldados se aproveitaram disso para darem um direta de esquerda no queixo deles. Caius caiu mais rapidamente, Marcus ainda estava consciente. Guiada pela Adrenalina, Alice deu um pontapé no queixo dele e depois deu uma gravatada até que o ar foi faltando aos pulmões do huno e ele perdeu a consciência.

Jasper observou tudo pasmo.

— Você poderia ter se machucado. — Disse ele.

— E você deveria ter dito: bom trabalho, Alice. — Queixou-se a pequena.

Jasper coçou a cabeça, encabulado. Emmett chutou a porta e Jasper para fugir da situação correu para dentro. Era hora de salvar o Imperador.

— Já cansei, velho, de sua arrogância. Curve-se! — Insistia Maria colocando a espada rente ao pescoço de Carlisle, que se mantinha impassível.

— Não importa o quanto o vento sopre. A montanha jamais se encurva para ele. — Respondeu o senhor com sabedoria.

— Então se curvará em pedaços. — Prometeu levantando a espada e se preparando para golpeá-lo.

Antes que a espada tivesse decido metade do caminho, Alice e Jasper romperam pela porta chamando a atenção de Maria que soltou a gola do imperador e rumou para eles, tentando os dominar.

— Jacob, tire o imperador daqui. — Ordenou Alice para o amigo que estava entrando por outra porta, de forma mais discreta.

— Perdoe-me, Majestade. — Disse ele que colocar o velho no ombro, como um saco de batatas, e descer pela corda grossa que sustentava várias lâmpadas orientais.

Jasper lutava mano-a-mano com Maria, que girando o corpo rapidamente, conseguiu se desvia do soco dele. Ela aproveitou o memento que ele cambaleou para frente, e acertou uma porrada na nuca do rapaz que caiu meio inconsciente no chão.

— Venha. — Gritaram Edward que tinha já o imperador em segurança com eles, lá embaixo, no meio da multidão.

Alice só observou Maria correndo em sua direção e Jasper no chão. Sua mente trabalhou rápido. Se fosse, estaria salvando a sua pele e deixaria o homem que amava nas mãos da pilantra, além que a corda ainda estaria ali e rapidamente Maria poderia ir ao encontro deles. Assim, era melhor ficar lá em cima, com sua rival e seu amado, e deixar a salvo o imperador e os cidadãos. Com rapidez, pegou uma espada esquecida no chão e cortou a corda com facilidade.

— Não. Seu... — Maria ofegou quando perdeu a chance de pegar o soberano da China. —Você tirou minha vitória. — Rosnou em direção a Jasper que estava começando a se levantar.

— Não. — Retrucou Alice. — Eu tirei. — Dito isso, ela com as mãos elevou os cabelos ao alto, num penteado masculino, assumindo novamente o rosto do soldado que havia disparado o canhão no penhasco da montanha.

— O soldado das montanhas. — Reconheceu pasma, Maria.

Maria foi em direção a jovem como um touro bravo, pronta para esganá-la. Alice deu um pulo na direção do comandante, o pegou pelo cotovelo e o puxou para a fora da sala. E ambos começaram a correr da mulher, até que Alice fechou as portas, deixando ela encurralada na varanda.

— Vai proteger o imperador que eu dou um jeito nela. — Disse Alice escorada na porta que recebia golpes violentos.

— Não. Está louca? — Protestou o belo homem. — Vamos ficar juntos e lutar com essa desvairada.

Alice viu a questão saindo dos seus lábios, sem que ela autorizasse.

— Você confia tão pouco assim na minha capacidade de mulher?

— Como? — Jasper inqueriu confuso, tentando entender o real sentido da pergunta. Assim que compreendeu, negou e explicou. — Não. Nunca. Só que ela é louca. Quero ficar aqui com você.

Alice sorriu bobamente para ele e depois, quando ela sentiu mais uma pancada na porta, ela incitou explicando o ponto dela.

— Vá. Eu preciso desse momento com ela.

O Comandante fitou os olhos negros da sua amada. Tinham sinceridade, quase desesperada. Ele sabia o que era querer resolver as coisas para restaurar a própria honra.

— Tem certeza? — Questionou hesitante.

— Tenho. Absoluta.

— Está bem. Se... Cuida.

— Uhum. Vá atrás do imperador e o mantenha em segurança. Pode haver outros hunos.

Jasper concordou, inclinou, depositou um beijo demorado na bochecha de Alice, e afastou-se a olhando nos olhos. Depois pôs-se a correr com Alice o observando, sentindo a bochecha beijada formigando.

Um golpe de espada atravessou a porta. Alice assustou-se e despertou do momento prazeroso. Também pôs-se a correr, ouvindo a porta ser reduzida a nacos de madeira. No meio do caminho, acabou cruzando com Mushu que brincava de cavalinho montado em cima de uma "galinha".

— E o plano, qual é? — Questionou o pequeno dragão correndo junto com ela. Quando viu que sua protegida não respondeu, ele espantou. — Vai me dizer que não tem?

— Ué. Estou fazendo de... — Alice parou quando passou por uma janela que dava de frente com o deposito de canhões do Palácio Imperial. — Improviso. — Completou. — Mushu... — Apontou para o local que ela tinha observado, para que seu guardião visse o mesmo que ela.

— Já entendi tudo, mana. — Tranquilizou Mushu, subindo no peitoral da janela. — Vem, Gri Li. — Mushu pegou um dos muitos enfeites de papel de seda e colocou nas suas costas. Como era leve, deu um pequeno impulso e sobrevoou parando bem no depósito onde dois homens guardavam. — Cidadãos, preciso do seu poder se fogo.

— Quem é você? — Inqueriu assustado.

— O inimigo do crime. — Respondeu Mushu, fazendo os dois homens correrem desesperados.

Alice usou o mesmo peitoral de Mushu para subir pelo telhado, quem a via lá de baixo, exclamava chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive do imperador que tinha ouvido de Aro a história de uma certa menina que tinha se passado pelo pai. Sim, mesmo Aro prometendo a Jasper que não contaria nada ao imperador, ele o fez. Era maldade? Era. Ele queria que Alice fosse sentenciada a morte. Mas o motivo escuso era que após observar Jasper com olhos de interesse, ele não conseguia mais se esquecer dele. E sabia que enquanto Alice vivesse, o Comandante nunca daria espaço para outra. Ou seria melhor dizer: outro?

Alice correu pelo telhado, observando o ângulo perfeito que era necessário para fazer Maria voar direto aos explosivos. Não tardou para que a huna, aparecesse com um sorriso irônico congelado nos lábios.

— Pelo jeito acabaram as ideias. — Conclui a vilã quando viu Alice procurar alguma arma e não encontrar.

— Não é verdade. — Retrucou Alice e sacou de um leque que estava no cós de sua saia. Maria riu com aquilo, e lançou a espada contra a jovem, querendo lhe cortar o corpo, mas encontrou no caminhou um leque aberto que se fechou entorno do metal, fazendo que esse saísse das mãos de Maria e fosse para as mãos de Alice. — Pronto, Mushu.

Maria se virou para trás e foi a primeira humana, além de Alice a ver o pequeno dragão, que tinha nas costas um canhão. Seu espanto era tanto, que ficou imobilizada. Alice aproveitou e fincou a espada na capa de Maria, prendendo-a no local

— Tou pronto para ferver. — Anunciou Mushu, acendendo o fogo de artificio e saiu chispando por eles e pegando Maria em cheio, que foi arrastada pelo ar. — Vai, Gri Li.

— Sai do telhado, sai do telhado, sai do telhado. — Repetia Alice correndo para tentar se safar antes que tudo explodisse.

Contudo, Maria pousara na sala de canhões rapidamente, e tudo explodiu em mil pedaços, destruindo quase completamente o palácio imperial, mas principalmente, matando Maria.

Com o impacto da explosão, Alice voou pelo ar e aterrissou sem jeito em cima de um belo jovem, seu comandante. Com ela, Mushu e o grilo da sorte vieram logo atrás, quicando quando encontraram o chão.

— Rá, rá, rá. Você, Grilo, dá muita sorte. — Anunciou Mushu apagando um pequena chama na antena do grilo.

Alice e Jasper estavam abraçados nos chão se fitando apaixonadamente.

— Você está bem? — Questionou ele preocupado afagando a bochecha dela.

Ela assentiu.

— Mais que bem. — Garantiu.

Aro vinha bufando e pisando duro, esbravejando toda sua ira.

— Isso foi um obvio atentando contra minha vida. Onde ela está? — Questionou ele olhando para todos os lados. Lembrando-se da ameaça que o ministro lhe fez, Jasper levantou-se rapidamente e tentou esconder Alice atrás de suas costas. Embora fosse alto, ela não ficou totalmente oculta. Mas Emmett, Edward e Jacob viram a movimentação e se aproximaram, fazendo um escudo humano, deixando Alice bem atrás e protegida da ira do Ministro afeminado. — Agora ela conseguiu. Que bagunça. — Chiou, e mexendo as mãos como se espanasse o ar, exigiu dos soldados. — Saiam daí. Essa criatura não é digna de proteção.

— É uma heroína. — Afirmou Jasper bravo.

Ao ouvir isso Alice arregalou os olhos e seu bobo coração deu uma cambalhota no peito.

— É uma mulher. Nunca será digna de nada. — Implicou com desprezo, o ministro.

— Escute aqui, seu pedante... — Começou Jasper, mas calou-se com a voz imponente de Carlisle.

— Agora já basta. — Anunciou.

— Majestade, eu posso explicar. — Adiantou-se o Comandante.

Com um gesto de mão, ele se calou e todos se afastaram revelando Alice que de tão nervosa, mexia nos cabelos curtos.

— Já ouvir muito a seu respeito, Alice Mulan. — Informou o Imperador Carlisle. E depois começou a enumerar os fatos que tinha ouvido da jovem. — Roubou a armadura do seu pai, fugiu de casa, fingiu ser um soldado, enganou seu oficial comandante, desonrou nosso exército, destruiu meu palácio e... — Jasper já olhava com raiva para Aro. Era claro que ele tinha dado com as línguas nos dentes. E o comandante já pensava em meios dolorosos de arrancar a vida do ministro. — Salvou a vida de todos. — Terminou Carlisle em jubilo.

Alice e Jasper, bem como todos ofegaram com o reconhecimento glorioso de seus atos. Mas nada foi mais surpreendente, quando o soberano da China, inclinou-se para Alice em sinal de respeito. Todos imitaram seu ato. A China todo reverenciou Alice, que olhava tudo com olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

— A minha garotinha já tão crescidinha e salvando a China. Tem um lencinho? — Falou Mushu para Gri Li em tom maternal.

Depois, aplumando o corpo, o Imperador continuou.

— Aro? — Chamou Carlisle.

— Majestade!

— Faça que essa moça seja nomeada conselheira imperial. — Ordenou.

Aro que já estava escrevendo em seu papiro, congelou. O imperador estava dando a uma mulher o seu cargo. Como podia?

— Co-como? O que? Mas não há nenhum cargo vago, Majestade. — Disse com dissimulação.

Carlisle assentiu.

— Muito bem. Fique com o cargo dele.

— Heim? O meu? — Pronto, Aro caiu duro no chão, desmaiado. Era demais para o coração soberbo e invejoso dele.

— Com todo o respeito, majestade, acho que já fiquei longe de casa o bastante. — Recusou delicadamente a jovem amiúde.

— Então leve isso para que sua família saiba o que você fez por mim. — Disse o imperador lhe entregando a espada de Maria. — E isso para que o mundo saiba o que você fez pela China. — Completou lhe entregando o selo imperial que carregava no pescoço.

Alice olhou para as suas mãos e emocionada, lançou-se contra Carlisle, lhe abraçando fortemente como se ele fosse seu pai. De inicio o imperador estranhou, mas logo lhe devolveu o abraço.

— Ela podia abraçar? — Questionou Edward.

Todos deram de ombros sem saber a resposta.

Alice afastou-se do imperador e timidamente se dirigiu a Jasper, esperando dele alguma atitude. Embaraçado, o Comandante ruborizou.

— É... Foi... — Disse sentindo a mente em branco. Ainda tímido, ao invés de dizer o certo, apenas a elogiou pelo feito. — Uma boa luta.

Alice murchou. Ela não queria ser parabenizada agora. Ela queria que ele a abraçasse como ele fizera quando ela caiu em cima dele, exatamente da mesma forma como estavam antes de Aro os interromper.

— Claro. Obrigada. — Agradeceu ao comandante desanimada. E chamando ao cavalo, foi embora.

Jasper acompanhou ela indo embora, não porque ele estava a deixando para trás, mas porque era a sua vontade. Ele queria que ela tomasse uma atitude, e ela queria que ele desse o primeiro passo. Os dois desejando o mesmo resultado, acabaram por deixar o momento passar.

Carlisle aproximou-se e sabiamente declarou:

— A flor que desabrocha na adversidade é a mais rara e bela de toda a China.

Jasper arregalou os olhos, ao escutar o conselho do Imperador, que conversava com ele não como se ele fosse seu súdito, mas como se fosse seu amigo, ou até mesmo o seu filho.

— Senhor?

— Não se encontra uma garota como aquela em toda dinastia. — Falou o Imperador de forma mais clara.

Jasper entendera enfim a mensagem sublinhar.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu.

Virou-se aos soldados, fez as devidas despedidas e procurou pelo seu cavalo. Ele iria atrás do amor de sua vida. Ela podia não ser uma mulher comum, mas deveria ser cortejada como a mais honrada dama. E ele faria isso. E faria já.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27 – Alice: Honra Para Sua Família**

Assim que Alice chegou, fora logo recepcionada pela mãe e avó, que contentes, a esmagou em abraços saudosos. Contudo, sua maior preocupação repousava no pai, a figura masculina que ela sentia a necessidade e o dever de agradar e honrar. Após informada, ela dirigiu-se a velha árvores de lótus, onde seu pai, segundo sua mãe, passava grande parte do seu dia desde o dia que ela se fora.

Caminhando hesitante, tendo nos braços as lembranças do Imperador Carlisle, Alice se aproximou já se ajoelhando aos pés do pai.

— Alice. — Exclamou feliz o senhor de idade.

Ele ficou de pé imediatamente e já a puxava pelo braço, louco para conferir por si mesmo se ela estava bem e saudável. Em todo o período que Alice estivera fora, Adam atormentava-se dia e noite com a preocupação do bem estar da filha. Ela estava bem? Seu segredo estava bem guardado? Em algum momento ela correu risco? E como sua amada filha estava fazendo para se virar no duro cotidiano de um homem de guerra com treinamento intenso e excruciante?

Alice assim que recebeu o abraço do pai, estendeu-lhes os presentes.

— Pai, trouxe para o senhor a espada de Maria. — O Senhor olhou para a espada que pertencia a líder huno e sentiu-se emudecer. Alice prosseguiu. — E o selo imperial. São presente... para honrar a família Mulan.

Adam Mulan pegou os objetos com mãos tremulas. O que aquilo significava afinal? Parte do seu cérebro respondia algo simples: sua filha obtivera êxito e acima de tudo, era uma heroína de guerra.

Cheio de alegria, não apenas pela vitória pessoal da amada filha, como também do retorno dela — algo que ele julgava impossível — o velho senhor deixou de lado os presentes e novamente abraçou Alice, informando a ela:

— Meus maiores presentes e honra é ter você como filha. Senti tanta a sua falta.

— Eu também, meu querido pai.

Pai e filha se perderam um no outro. E enquanto Alice explicava para ele tudo pelo que passara, desde o momento em que se alistara, até o momento que seu segredo fora revelado — essa parte rendeu uma sincope no velho Adam que imediatamente imaginou o quanto sua filha estivera perto da morte — e o reconhecimento público do Imperador e de seus companheiros de guerra; a avó da menina reclamava.

— Sei. Ela trás pra casa uma espada. Deveria é ter trazido um homem maravi... — E então a senhora calou-se ao sentir uma presença.

Virou e viu diante de si um homem mais que lindo. Era alto, com o corpo impecável, olhos que intimidavam e seduziam e uma postura que fazia toda mulher — independente da idade — suspirar.

— Com licença. Essa é a casa de Alice Mulan? — Questionou ele com uma voz profunda. A idosa apontou para o alto do morro, perto da árvore de lótus. Jasper olhou e avistando a mulher de seu coração, agradeceu a ajuda. — Obrigado.

— Me convoquem na próxima guerra. — Confidenciou a senhora para a nora, que apenas balançou a cabeça. Para a avó de Alice, se a menina tinha conseguido um homem daqueles, então ela conseguiria um ainda mais gostoso.

— Honorável, Adam Mulan? — Cumprimentou Jasper ao senhor que o fitou estranhando a presença. Jasper procurava com os olhos Alice, que de repente não estava mais lá. — Eu... — E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a jovem surgiu, vindo do tempo de orações, onde tinha deixado a espada e o selo imperial, em sinal de agradecimento pela ajuda recebida dos ancestrais. — Alice? — Exclamou Jasper, de repente muito nervoso. — Ah... — Sua mente em branco. Todo o discurso que tinha ensaiado, esquecido. — Esqueceu seu capacete. — Disso entregando o capacete que deveras ela tinha esquecido. Essa, era a sua mais miserável desculpa. E se dando conta que o objeto não era realmente da pequena mulher a sua frente, ele corrigiu-se. — Aliás, o seu capacete, não é?

Adam lançou um olhar para Alice de como quem diz: "Vai, filha".

— Gostaria de ficar para o jantar? — Convidou Alice segurando o capacete que pegara da mão do belo homem.

E sua avó — que assistia a tudo pulando de felicidade — refez o convite, gritando para toda a vila escutar.

— Gostaria de ficar para sempre?

Jasper ficara encabulado, assim como Alice. Ambos com a face corada ao extremo pelo jeito inconveniente e espalhafatoso da avó de Alice.

— Adoraria jantar. — Confessou ele.

Quanto a Mushu, ele estava no templo, comemorando a sua readmissão no templo, como guardião oficial da família Mulan.

— Responde. Mandei ou não mandei bem? Responde, vai. Mandei bem, não foi?

Insistia o pequeno dragão para fazer o Grande Ancestral admitir a si mesmo que Mushu, mesmo sendo tão desastrado e irresponsável, havia finalmente feito alguma coisa certa e bem feita.

— Ah, está bem. Pode ser o guardião novamente.

Mushu deu um pulo, tascou um beijo babado no velho ancião e virando-se para o grilo da sorte, autorizou:

— Ataca, Gri Li.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. O som da festa rompeu o espaço de oração e todos os ancestrais comemoraram e festejaram juntos. Alice tinha feito o que todos duvidaram: ela tinha trazido honra a sua família.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 – Fazendo a corte**

Não é que Alice não sabia mais como cozinhar. Ela só estava nervosa demais por deixar Jasper na sala com seu pai num silêncio estranho.

— Filha, cuidado. — Pediu quando viu a filha derrubar pela décima vez a colher de pau.

— Estou tendo, mãe. — Respondeu a menina que estava com toda atenção voltada para sala.

— Acho melhor tirar a comida da mão dela. Não estou a fim que comer doce de feijão salgado e nem de tomar chá salgado ou comer frango torrado. — Comentou a senhora de idade vendo que a neta estava preste a trocar todos os temperos e colocar o frango, não na panela, e sim, junto com a lenha que ardia esquentando o fogão de barro.

— Acho que tem razão, vovó. — Concordou a mãe de Alice. — Filha, vá ficar com eles. Seu pai mesmo concordou com isso. Não entendo porque está aqui.

— Mas, mãe, eu não sei o que fazer. Estou nervosa. E quando fico perto dele a minha mente fica em branco, sabe?

— Aposto que não ficava em branco quando você conviveu com ele na guerra. — Acusou a anciã com gozação.

— Era diferente. — Defendeu-se Alice, mexendo no cabelo.

— Diferente. — Desdenhou a anciã. — O que exatamente está te deixando nervosa.

Alice ponderou, mas explicou.

— Acho que ele gosta de homem e não de mulher. — A senhora de idade arregalou os olhos e depois a olhou de uma forma que era possível traduzir como: "explique-se". — Quando ele achava que eu era homem, ele parecia mais receptivo a mim e a gente até...

E calou-se envergonhada com o olhar de espanto da mãe e de malicia da avó.

— "Até" o que, Alice? — Inqueriu a Ana.

— Ah, mãe... você sabe, não?

Ana arregalou ainda mais os olhos. A compreensão atingindo sua consciência. Raquel, era mais prática, talvez pela idade que já não lhe cobrava uma atitude impecável ou talvez porque era parte do seu jeito de ser.

— Então porque ele estaria aqui? Acho que ele gosta de você. E não de homem.

— Não sei, vovó.

— Isso é fácil de resolver. — Pontuou Raquel.

— Como?

Raquel não respondeu. Rumou para a sala onde futuro genro e futuro sogro olhavam distraidamente para a parede e soltou sua pérola sem cuidado algum:

— O senhor é afeminado ou gosta de mulher?

Jasper engasgou-se com a pergunta solta abruptamente pela senhora idosa a sua frente.

— Como?

— Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. Gosta de homem ou de mulher?

Alice e Ana escutaram tudo e não sabiam onde enfiar a cara. Ambas estavam mais vermelhas que tudo. Jasper procurou pela sala e encontrou os olhos de Alice em estado de choque. Compreendeu que talvez ela tivesse comentado alguma coisa.

— Gosto de mulher, senhora. — Respondeu ele sentindo-se meio incomodado.

— Viu, minha neta? — Observou Raquel olhando para Alice que estava as suas costas. — Ele gosta de mulher. De certo está aqui para cortejá-la mesmo.

Alice sentiu o teto rodar. Ana quase se enfiou no chão de tanta vergonha. E Adam fitou os quatro sem entender o que acontecia, mas tendo consciência que perdera algum capítulo dos fatos. Então sua mente se iluminou e ele se lembrou de quanta intimidade um soldado tinha na frente do outro. E optou por ignorar o pensamento, caso não, ele enfartaria.

— Bem. — Começou Adam tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se formou na sala. — Porque não apresenta a fazendo a ela, Alice? — Propôs, vendo que a atitude mais sensata era afastar a filha da avó que parecia não ter noção (ou não se importar) do momento constrangedor.

— Excelente ideia, papai. — Concordou Alice, nervosa. — Me acompanha, Comandante.

— Ah, claro. Porque não?

Alice apresentou tudo na fazenda, conversando amenidade e evitando propositalmente o assunto que deveria ser discutido. Jasper ficava incomodado cada vez que escutava o vocativo "Comandante". Ele queria mesmo é que ela o chamasse pelo nome. Queria sentir o peito vibrar ao escutar o nome dele pronunciado pelos lábios dela. Na verdade, ele estava é querendo sentir os lábios dela. E aquele papo ameno não lhe agrada de todo. Afinal, eles já tinham intimidade para ficar perdendo tempo como se fossem desconhecidos. Se bem que era preferível escutar a voz dela, do que a ter enfurnada na cozinha, fugindo dele.

— E esse aqui é o estábulo.

Jasper a puxou pelo braço, a fazendo ir de encontro ao seu peito, e enlaçou a cintura dela de forma possessiva.

— Alice, pare. Não quero saber da fazendo do seu pai. Quero saber de nós. — Disse ele segurando a cintura dela com um braço, e o queixo dela com a outra mão.

Alice tremia, não de frio, mas de um prazer crescente. Um prazer que parecia queimar seu corpo ao fitar aqueles olhos tão ardentes.

— O-o que e-exatamente você quer saber? — Questionou ela sentindo a voz falhar.

— Por favor, Alice. Você sabe. Até sua avó sabe. Nós sabemos. Passamos dois anos juntos. E nesses dois anos a tensão sexual entre a gente era evidente. — Disse deslizando a mão, para soltar o queixo dela, e infiltrando a mão pelo cabelo dela e a segurando pela nuca. Alice estremeceu mais. — Frio? — Questionou ele. Ela negou, num movimento fraco. — Eu quero saber se você ainda sente o mesmo por mim? Ou se tudo se esfarelou quando a verdade veio a tona.

— Eu... eu...

— Alice, por favor. Me diga.

— Sim, eu sinto. — Admitiu ruborizando.

— Era o que eu precisava saber.

E então, ele puxou a nuca dela até que o rosto de ambos se colassem e a respiração se misturasse. Pousou os lábios sobre os dela de forma singela no início, apenas os tocando. Depois moveu os lábios de forma lenta. Alice o acompanhou, hesitante. Quando a necessidade começou a crescer, Jasper deixou sua língua deslizar pelo lábio inferior dela, degustando. A jovem instintivamente, entreabriu os lábios e tocou a língua dele com a sua. Ponta com ponta.

Tudo explodiu.

As bocas se provavam com desespero. Alice sentiu que o coração sairia pela boca. E Jasper sentia que seu coração mudara de local, e agora residia na sua virilha. Ambos os corpos pulsavam de desejo. Alice, mesmo de pé, ondulava seu corpo, tentando diminuir ainda mais o espaço entre ela e seu comandante. Contudo, ambos já estavam tão juntos, que era impossível dizer onde começava um e onde começava o outro.

— O jantar está pronto. — Gritou Raquel de muito perto.

Os dois se separaram no susto e olharam a sua volta, aturdidos. A anciã estava a pouco metros fazendo sinal para eles.

— Vamos, então, antes que ela venha nos pegar. — Disse Jasper respirando fundo, tentando devolver o coração para o local certo.

— Certo. — Aceitou Alice.

Quando ela deu um passo, sua perna falhou. Jasper rapidamente enlaçou a cintura dela e sussurrando no ouvido dela, confidenciou.

— Pelo visto eu não fui o único afetado.

— Por favor, não.

— "Não" o que? — Questionou ele confuso.

— Não sussurre no meu ouvido. Eu preciso das minhas pernas.

Jasper compreendeu o que ela quis dizer e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, satisfeito por causar nela o mesmo que ela causava nele.

O jantar estava divino, afinal, toda comida que Alice chegou a tocar, nem tinha sido servida porque não prestava. Amenidades foram conversadas. Jasper e Alice tinha um diálogo cumplice, daqueles que só quem vive as mesmas coisas, têm. Sem mais o que fazer, era hora de supostamente Jasper procurar um local para se acomodar. O certo, era ele acampar, como faria se estivesse em guerra.

Contudo, parecia que Adam, Ana e Raquel estavam rifando a filha. Fizeram questão de o rapaz dormir com eles dentro da mesma casa. E ainda por cima, num quarto perto da filha. Mas Adam, como um bom estrategista, só queria mesmo deixar o doce bem na frente, trancafiado a chaves, para dar ainda mais vontade de comer, sabendo que não se pode.

— Estou de olho em você. — Ameaçou Adam deixando Jasper no dormitório. — Se abusar da minha confiança, não é porque é um Comandante que não lhe capo.

Jasper aquiesceu. E sentindo necessidade de se explicar, garantiu.

— Respeito Alice, senhor Adam. Não irei desrespeitá-la. Tem minha palavra de honra.

E era verdade o que Jasper prometera. Já Alice...


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 – Desejo**

Se fosse comparar Alice com alguma coisa, seria com um peixe sendo frito na brasa. Ela tentava dormir, mas só conseguia se revirar na cama macia demais para o que estava acostumada. E também faltava algo. Faltava um cheiro amadeirado e levemente mentolado.

Alice tentou dormir, mas levantou-se da cama, desistindo. Fitou a lamparina acesa e depois a porta. Ela queria dormir. Sentia-se cansada, mas não conseguia relaxar. Ela bem sabia o que precisava fazer para conseguir dormir, mas estava indecisa. Esperou por meia hora, por fim se deu por vencida.

Caminhou nas pontas dos pés e atravessou a porta. Parou em frente a porta do quarto de hospedes e num movimento rápido se colocou lá dentro. Olhou para a figura masculina e espantou-se. Ele a olhava firmemente.

— Pensei que estivesse dormindo. — Desculpou-se Alice.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Sussurrou ele temendo que Adam o escutasse.

— Não estou conseguindo dormir. É que eu... — Alice calou-se, envergonhada, virando-se para ir embora

Jasper se levantou antes que ela saísse.

— Que foi, meu amor? — O jeito doce como ele falou com ela, a fez relaxar e o abraçar.

— Eu me acostumei a dormir no chão. — Respondeu ela.

Ele a abraçou mais apertado e depositou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

— Mas você veio aqui. Não deve ser só o chão duro que sente falta. — Pontuou, sorrindo.

Ele também estava sentindo falta do cheiro dela. Um cheiro doce e convidativo que lembrava a mel e cerejas.

Alice ficou meio tímida, mas era natural falar com ele. Então revelou.

— Senti falta do seu cheiro.

Jasper beijou o topo da cabeça dela. E lamentando, explicou.

— Eu também sinto, Alice. Mas não podemos dormir juntos como nos tempo de guerra. Se seu pai nos pega...

— Por favor, Comandante. Deixa. — Implorou.

Jasper resmungou.

— Odeio quando me chama de comandante. Parece que voltamos ao tempo que você era proibida para mim.

— Desculpe. — Disse ela faceira. — Mas eu adoro te chamar de Comandante. Parece sedutor.

— Sedutor? — Testou, absorvendo o novo significado. E gostando, prosseguiu. — A que horas o seu pai costuma acordar?

Alice tentou se lembrar.

— Ele acordava antes que eu, antes de eu ir... você sabe. Mas suponho que ele levante quando o sol começa a romper pelo horizonte.

Ele a afastou, apenas o suficiente para segurar o queixo dela e aproximando os rostos, ele decretou.

— Tudo bem. A gente dorme junto. Mas vamos cuidar para acordar antes do sol.

E sem dar tempo para ela concordar, ele a beijou. No inicio só passando a língua pelos lábios dela, sentindo o gosto natural dela, que lembrava a cereja. Alice sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Seu baixo ventre começou a esquentar. Sua intimidade estava repentinamente úmida.

Guiada pelo desejo, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço dele, abrindo a boca para aprofundar o beijo. Ele segurou firme a nuca dela, para que os rostos ficassem mais unidos que o normal. O corpo dele encaixando-se nas curvas femininas dela.

Nenhum dos dois saberia explicar como, mas já estavam deitados no chão, em cima da esteira de palha dele. Ele sobre o corpo dela, abrigado no vão das pernas dela. A mão masculina subindo por dentro da camiseta dela, sentindo o calor da pele dela. Alcançou facilmente o seio dela, sentindo a carne macia sobre seus dedos.

Ela suspirou, agitando o quadril mecanicamente, enquanto as mãos dela exploravam as costas e o braço dele. Ela sentia perfeitamente um calor duro e pulsante que ia de encontro a sua pelve. Ele também ritmava o quadril, sem parar de apertar o seio dela. A mão livre, forçava a camiseta dela para fora do caminho.

Ela gemeu.

Ele despertou.

Rapidamente pulou, ficando de pé. Não tirando os olhos de Alice que tinha a camiseta jogada ao lado do corpo, os seios descobertos e respirava pesadamente. As pernas ainda abertas, mexendo-se muito lentamente.

— Alice. Não vai dar. — Declarou ele aos sussurros. — Acho melhor você ir para o seu quarto, amor.

Ela o olhou demoradamente. Não gostando da ideia. Se tinha uma coisa que ela aprendera com a guerra, foi nunca desistir facilmente. Levantou-se, retirando a parte de baixo do pijama.

— O-o qu-que vo-você es-está fa-fazendo? — Gaguejou ele.

Sua respiração antes acelerada, redobrou a velocidade. A sua frente, Alice se aproximou totalmente nua. Totalmente tentadora.

— Não vejo problema algum. Você me quer, e eu te quero. E isso já era para acontecer desde daquela vez no rio. — Segurando ele pelos ombros, foi colando o corpo ao dele. Sem se autorizar, ele segurou a cintura dela. Sentindo a mão formigar. — E eu sei que você me quer. — Falou prantando um beijo no queixo quadrado. — Estou errada?

Ele gemeu, já tomando os lábios dela nos seus. O beijo agora era quase animalesco. Mas de alguma forma ele ainda mantinha a razão. Homem sabia perder a cabeça quando guiado pelo desejo, mas mulher, pelo visto, perdia até o juízo. Decidido, ele daria prazer a ele e a ela. Contudo, sem a violar. Deixaria isso para depois do casamento.

Sentou-se no chão, trazendo o corpo dela sobre seu colo. Ela facilmente se abrigou em cima do quadril dele, uma perna de cada lado. Com cuidado, ele retirou sua longitude para fora, abrigando-o no vão dela. A medida que ela se mexia sobre ele, ele cuidava para não deslizar para dentro dela.

O mais importante é que estavam tendo prazer. Ela se remexia intensamente e de forma aleatória. Ele se segurou para não impulsionar o quadril para cima. Nunca deixaram de se beijar. Respiravam a arfadas.

Quando ela alcançou seu extremo, relaxou sobre ele, quase adormecida. Ele levou a mão ao membro, subindo e descendo rapidamente e chegou ao seu limite. Com um suspiro, afastou o corpo dela. Como previu, ela tinha adormecida. Gentilmente a pegou no colo e com cuidado a vestiu. Recompôs-se e então atravessou o corredor, deixando Alice no quarto dela, voltando ao que estava.

Deitou-se na esteira e com um suspiro se permitiu ser levado ao mundo dos sonhos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 – Revolução Feminina**

Alice dormia profundamente quando Mushu se aproximou dela com um megafone na mão e a cara de quem estava preocupado.

— Oh, Alice... Acorda, Alice. O trem está pegando feio lá fora. Alice.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Os músculos internos da sua coxa estavam doloridos e ela percebeu rapidamente isso quando se remexeu para sentar-se na cama. Tentou se lembrar do que tinha feito para causar aquele incomodo, mas foi a ardência prazerosa em sua intimidade que lhe trouxe as memórias necessárias. Ela abriu um sorriso bobo, fitando sonolentamente o pequeno dragão avermelhado a sua frente.

— Que foi, Mushu? A guerra acabou. Pensei que ficaria curtindo as regalias do templo. — Meditou entre um bocejo e outro.

— Que foi? O bicho tá pegando feio lá fora. O pau tá para rolar solto. Se você não mexer a bunda, você vai legar cacete. Corre. — Dizia Mushu exasperado puxando Alice pela mão tentando a fazer pular pela janela. — Vai correndo que eu atraso os manés. Aí eu dou uma de direita, duas de esquerda, um gancho e uma gravatada. — Acrescentou com o punho fechado, socando o ar.

Alice olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco. Espreguiçou-se.

— Mushu, você andou cheirando muito incenso? — Questionou ela, se trocando rapidamente. Um hábito que tinha aprendido no período de guerra. — Porque eu acho que você não está vendo coisa com coisa.

— É _pro_ cú cair da bunda, mesmo. Eu aqui tentando de dar uma mãozinha e você...

E então Mushu calou-se, escondendo-se na nuca de Alice, quando pela porta apareceu Ana preocupada.

— Filha, acho melhor você ficar aqui dentro de casa até seu pai e o Comandante Jasper resolver uma coisinha.

Alice franziu o cenho, estranhando mais ainda. Primeiro seu guardião, agora sua mãe. O que estava acontecendo? E porque queriam a proteger como se ela não soubesse fazer isso por si mesma? Contornando facilmente a mãe, ela atravessou a porta, seguiu reto pelo corredor dos dormitórios, e alcançou a sala. Podia escutar a voz do seu pai pedindo por calma e de Jasper, exigindo respeito.

E por cima da voz deles, um burburinho intenso de vários homens. Alguns pareciam irritados, outros, contudo, estavam admirados.

Alice saiu pela porta sentindo o coração bater acelerados, quase saindo pela boca. Parecia que toda a China estava reunida dentro da fazenda da sua família. Notou a presença de várias famílias conhecidas, entretanto, a maioria, ela nunca tinha visto.

— É ela. — Gritou um apontando o dedo na sua direção.

Jasper olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro. Seu semblante passou rapidamente de severo, para preocupado. Deu passos firmes e abraçou a cintura de Alice, protegendo o corpo dela com o seu. Adam também reparou na filha e deu um suspiro cansado.

Alice olhou para cima, inquerindo Jasper com o olhar. Ele nada disse, apenas beijou a testa dela demoradamente, suspirando.

— O que está acontecendo? — Ela perguntou.

— Acho melhor você ficar lá dentro até a gente conseguir resolver isso, meu amor.

— Não. — Disse ela firme, tentando se afastar dele, mas o abraço era férreo, e ela não conseguiu se mexer um milímetro sequer. — Sei que tem algo haver comigo. Então acho que é meu direito saber o que está acontecendo.

Como para responder a pergunta dela, um homem elevou a voz e gritou.

— Ela deveria é ser apedrejada por alta traição. Como o Imperador pode permitir que uma mulher entrasse no exercito?

— O Imperador mesmo a parabenizou pelos feitos pela China. — Gritou outro, em sua defesa.

— Eu não aceito essa blasfêmia. — Insistiu, outro.

— Não tem que aceitar ou não. O Imperador é a figura de mais alto poder e ele mesmo prestigiou ela com o selo. — Bradou Adam.

— Mentira. — Gritaram um grupo em uníssono.

Raquel, avó de Alice, surgiu pela lateral da casa, dando passos incertos carregando erguido o selo imperial. Adam rapidamente pegou e levantou o objeto para que todos vissem.

— Veem? Esse é o selo Imperial. Saiu do peito do próprio Imperador Carlisle e foi direto para a mão da minha filha. Ela venceu Maria e o exercito Huno. Não é uma criminosa como dizem.

O selo foi passado de mão em mão. A medida que as figuras enraivecidas o seguravam, os resmungos eram calados. Alice fitou tudo abismada.

— Me deixem falar com eles. — Sussurrou Alice para Jasper, que ainda não a tinha soltado. Ele a olhou demoradamente, e negou. — Por favor. Confie em mim.

Ele deu uma olhadela na multidão que se acalmava e depois se abaixando para dar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Alice, sussurrou.

— Converse o quanto quiser. Mas não vou sair ao seu lado. Não me peça isso.

Ela concordou, e segurando a mão dele, aproximou-se da multidão e explicou toda a sua história e o que a tinha levado a desafiar a regra das mulheres se manterem afastadas dos assuntos masculinos. Todos escutaram. Uns atentamente, outros, nem tanto. Por fim, completou:

— Quantas de vocês, mulheres, não estiveram ameaçadas pelos hunos enquanto tinham seus homens servindo na guerra? Quantas mulheres não foram violentadas, assassinadas e até mesmo sequestradas? Quantas aldeias não foram dizimadas por falta do pulso masculino? — Conforme Alice questionava retoricamente, as pessoas murmuravam suas respostas. — Agora pensem como seria diferente se suas mulheres e crianças soubessem se defender. Pense como vocês estariam felizes ao voltar para casa e encontrar a aldeia de vocês intacta e suas esposas e filhos vivos. — Todos a olharam em expectativa. — Eu não morri ao ser treinada em artes maciais. Não tirei o lugar de nenhum homem ao aprender a caçar e a me defender. Se querem ter suas famílias protegidas, ensinem a elas a se protegerem e a conseguirem seu sustento, quando vocês não puderem estar com elas.

Muitos discutiram entre si as palavras de Alice. Jasper a olhava com um orgulho tão inflado que parecia que iria levantar a voo a qualquer momento.

— Eu te amo. — Sussurrou a puxando para um beijo cálido.

Adam pigarreou, e puxou para um abraço.

— Parabéns, filha. Foram sábias as palavras.

Mushu resmungava da nuca de Alice que se não fosse ele, ela nunca teria chegado lá. Alice revirou os olhos, feliz. Tendo consciência que estava liderando uma revolução feminina em pleno século IV. Algum dia, no futuro, as mulheres iriam trabalhar, ganhar seu próprio dinheiro... Seriam independentes sem deixar de serem mulheres.


End file.
